Winchesters Six S4
by Chantel Royal
Summary: CHAPTER 20 UP but still *On hiatus* for more info read April 15th update on profile. AU. Dean is in hell. The SUV with Piper, Adam and the Holt sisters is on fire. Meredith and Sam vanished with Ruby and Aiden...it's all her fault. Full synopsis inside.
1. Synopsis

**A/N – SEASON FOUR! OMG! Intense madness going on here! Not really I'm just kinda excited… **

**Thanks for all your love and support! I really appreciate it. To any new supporters/ readers/reviewers/favouriters/alerters etc of Season's 1-3 thank you so much! **

**Seriously you guys are what keep me going! I hope all of you from S1 & S2 & S3 will continue to read this story. I plan on going to S5 so far, the rest I'm not sure, we'll see how it goes. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S I added a last chapter of S3 after this one entitled "Q & A" where I answer some very important questions everybody was asking, if you have yet to read it I would ask that you do, it might help clear up some stuff that you don't even know need clearing up. I also ask a question about 'romance' and 'coupling' so if you want a certain couple then you gotta answer the question and let me know! Maybe I'll make a poll! **

* * *

><p>Aiden made it very clear where her loyalties lie, joining up with her witch boyfriend Sebastian Bryce who just happens to be in love with her older sister and seems to be just using her for something...<p>

It became evident to the Winchesters that Aiden will do whatever it takes if someone is in her path of-anything, when she attempted to kill her own sister, Meredith, because of Seb's love for her.

But what she did in the end is what really through them for a loop. She sent her big brother to hell-months before his time was up.

Not only that but she crashed the SUV into a hydro pole; the very same SUV which just happened to contain her twin brother Adam, older sister Piper and the Holt sisters, Victoria and Kendall.

We last saw Meredith with her niece and Sam's daughter, S.J, trying to escape from a possessed Jessica and save the lives of those in the SUV.

Meg, the demon possessing Jessica and her father Azazel did a strange ritual that made S.J age at a rapid rate. They attempted to sway the then 1 year old, now 8 year old to their side but S.J being able to see their true faces sent them away and fled the scene.

Ruby the so called 'good' demon kidnapped Meredith preventing her from saving anyone from the SUV before it burst into flames.

Finally that leaves us with Sam and Johanna. Ruby persuaded Sam to go with her quite easily while Johanna, Dean's long lost love, sobbed over his dead brothers body.

A battle between a family, loved ones lost, betrayal of one of their own…that was season three this is now.

Where does it take them?

Azazel still has his army of Croats which discovered by Adam and Victoria is really an army of hunters—a way to lower the numbers for the good side and for Azazel to gain the upper hand. It's also discovered that the cure is not a thing but a person—Aiden...she is the cure.

The only hunters not infected with the disease are the Winchester siblings, the Holt sisters, Johanna Arabella and Sebastian Bryce. But seeing as how half 'their' people are either in critical condition, dead, missing or gone dark side how could they possibly win?

An unlikely someone rescues Castiel and in an attempt to re-gain control of heaven's army and he enlists the help of that someone.

Sam's been drinking blood—Ruby's blood, to try and become powerful enough to kill Azazel but save the Croats at the same time. In return Meredith had been drinking his blood because without it _she'll die_...

Ruby has taken the two Winchester siblings to the village Sam had been before—the one where Piper had been killed by Jake, to train them in usage if their powers.

They are secluded and soon enough discover...trapped. Is Ruby really on their side?

**Four Months later**

Johanna has been searching for a way to bring Dean back—even being as desperate to strike a deal disregarding the fact that Dean would be furious at her and most likely try and take her place, only re-starting the endless cycle of sacrifice. But it doesn't matter much anyway because no ones making deals that involve bringing a Winchester back.

Then she has a thought...

Meredith had been going to become a crossroads demon to save Piper...so she said anyway, but how could one do such a thing you might ask? Johanna unfortunately doesn't have that answer and leaves in search of Meredith and through her evidently Sam.

What happened to the people in the SUV? Will Sam and Meredith escape? Will Castiel re-gain control of once his army? Will Johanna succeed in saving Dean?

Where's S.J? What about evil's powerhouse couple, Aiden and Seb? Will the apocalypse be stopped? Will Azazel finally meet his match in Sammy or maybe even Meredith?

Find out in Winchesters Six season four as the journey continues dragging you along for one hell of a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>AU! Kind of like the storylines of all five seasons (all I'm doing as far as I know) mingle together (at different times!)...you'll see what I mean. <strong>

**I will be probably be doing random actual episodes from the show at some point (most likely my favs) but mostly the stories will be all originals (or stemming from the original storyline somehow)**

**I'm not sure how many chapters there will be in this season and the chapters will be short like last time. Though you should know I'm breaking this season into 2 parts. Part 2 will have a new list of characters/synopsis/questions answered and new picture album but will still continue on via this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters: <strong>

Sam Winchester

Meredith Winchester **'OFC'**

Aiden-Marie Milligan **'OFC'**

Samantha Jessie "S.J" Harlow Winchester **'OFC'**

Piper Winchester **'OFC'**

* * *

><p><strong>Supporting Characters: (or Guest Starring)<strong>

Sebastian Bryce **'OMC'**

Johanna Arabella **'OFC'**

Victoria Holt **'OFC'**

Ruby

Natashah "Talley" Hart **'OFDC' meaning original female demon character. **

Jessica Lee Moore possessed by Meg**(Guest Starring)**

Azazel

Castiel **(Guest Starring until later)**

Anna **'OOC' (Guest Starring until Later)**

Kendall Holt **'OFC'**

Austin Holt (Bryce)** 'OMC'**

Agent Victor Henricksen **(Guest Starring)**

Sean Franklin Knox **'OMC' (Guest Starring)**

Chris Holt **'OMC' **

John Winchester **(Guest Starring)**

Bobby Singer **(Guest Starring)**

Missouri Mosley **(Guest Starring)**

Gran Holt (Diana Holt) **'OFC' (Guest Starring/No picture)**

Pa Holt (Charles Holt) **'OMC' (Guest Starring/No picture)**

Kristen Holt **'OFC' (Guest Starring)**

Carol Hart **'OFC' (Guest Starring)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN All characters have been cast and the pictures (up to season 4) are up on photobucket, the link is on my profile. If you have yet to look, I just added a new character for a certain reviewer! I think she'll love me when she see's her name lol. I also added a picture of the baby—so cute! **

*****Just so you updates will come whenever but mostly on my days off (Friday, Saturday, Sunday). After all I baby-sit and have school, it makes it a little difficult*****

**Let me know if you want to see more, by reviewing! **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My story with EvilAngelTeamGabe, 'Team Free Will Recruits' a Supernatural fanfic naturally ;)**

**My ten other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S3' (S3 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	2. Preface

**A/N – Preface people, you'll find out what happened to the SUV victims…someone's dead…maahhaa, I'm gonna get hate mail now :( **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

****P.S.S I added a last chapter of S3 after this one entitled "Q & A" where I answer some very important questions everybody was asking, if you have yet to read it I would ask that you do, it might help clear up some stuff that you don't even know need clearing up. I also ask a question about 'romance' and 'coupling' so if you want a certain couple then you gotta answer the question and let me know! Maybe I'll make a poll! ****

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE! (from finale and synopsis) <strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **You're crying! OMG. Lol sorry. Jeep question is down below. I already answered the Jess, S.J and Mer questions in the Q & A which by the way I want to thank you for reading and reviewing such a pointless chapter lol. Oh yes I would kiss him too if I was dying—Dean and Sam also ;) hehe.

**Pickle Paige – **You will discover where in this chapter. Well he did technically save her life. I did not kill half my cast as stated in the Q & A. Jess is listed as a character in S4 pics lol. S.J was a baby, she was confused for a moment, Aiden's mind control was getting to her but when she saw Mer getting hurt she realized.

Ah yes they 'kissed with feeling' as you put it lol. Meredith is Anna's vessel yes. You'll see S.J soon. Yes 2nd Meg is in this, love her, her voice was awesome. Team Free Will Recruits will be updated once we can agree on what to do for the nest chapter lol.

**Kissacazador – **Oh you like Dean/Jo? Here I thought you hated them. You enjoyed Seb rescuing Meredith? Baby was explained in Q & A. Yeah I'm pretty sure y'all hated the car crash it was a mutual thing. Real passion was also answered in Q & A.

Ruby is very untrustworthy…or is she? Ah yes Jo will scour the earth to free her love. Mer is very unlucky, poor thing, at least she has Sammy or does she? Ponder those questions lol.

**Hannarrhh – **Awe thanks. Team Cassidy all the way! Join the club. S.J's one of your favs :O lol she was barley in it but don't worry she's a main character being a Winchester and all. You liked the car accident :O I like doing that face, it amuses me. Jo realizing Dean was gone was pretty epic sadness.

Yay thanks keep reading! Oh I'm excited for those parts too. Awe I almost made you cry :( lol that's actually a good thing for me though, means I'm doing my job right. You're right it was a random question.

* * *

><p>Victoria let out a cough choking on the thick smoke. She tried to see but everything was dark. Then she remembered.<p>

"Adam!" Victoria yelled shoving at him. "Adam!" He didn't move on top of her and that frightened her.

"Kendall!" Victoria screamed. "Piper!"

No one responded and if they did it was too quiet for anybody to hear.

"Somebody!" Victoria screamed. "Anybody!"

"We've can't get her until we move him." Someone said.

"Alright get me a body bag—he's gone."

Victoria felt her breathing pick up as she became frantic with this news.

"Adam! Adam!" she screamed.

Adam disappeared from on top of her and arms pulled her out strapping her onto a gurney.

She was frantic—no hysterical screaming at them to let her go. A paramedic shined a light in her eyes and she screamed.

"She's lucky." someone whispered. "No damage that I can see."

"That boy saved her life—the glass would have killed her."

Victoria started to hyperventilate as she turned to the side and saw Adam lying in an open body bag with a piece of glass sticking out of his back.

"Adam!" she sobbed.

"Give her shot of—"

"Got it."

Victoria felt a pinch in her arm but was to preoccupied screaming as she watched them zip up the body bag and take Adam away.

"My sister!" Victoria slurred the drug kicking in. "Piper."

"Miss they're already been transported to the hospital." a woman's face appeared in front of hers. "It's okay." Victoria felt her hand being squeezed. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Then everything went black.  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel SPN SPN**

**New Harmony Indiana**

"What did you do?" Sebastian yelled. "You didn't follow the plan!"

"I got distracted." Aiden hissed angrily.

"By jealousy!" Sebastian snapped.

"She said she loved you!" Aiden snapped. "What was I supposed to do?"

"I do not care of your petty insecurities." Sebastian yelled. "We had a job to do and we failed because you let your emotions run your powers."

"Don't you mean your powers?" Aiden questioned. "As you seem to keep reminding me."

"You went on some psycho power trip," Sebastian hissed, "using my powers! It can all be taken away in an instant."

"I know." Aiden said. "You remind me constantly."

"I don't think you know," Sebastian replied, "what that means is you'll feel the pain of all you've done."

"Oh please." Aiden rolled her eyes.

Sebastian glared furiously before reaching his hand up and snatching the necklace from Aiden's neck.

She gasped falling to her knees, holding her hand over her heart in pain. Tears poured down her face as her breathing became more erratic.

"What are you doing?" she screamed.

"I told you Aiden it can all be taken away." Sebastian replied casually.

"No." Aiden sobbed. "No, please, it hurts, oh god it hurts so much!"

"You need to learn to control—you need to learn who's in charge, you will never again use my powers against me or defy the orders given. Do you understand me?"

"I do." she sobbed. "I do, I swear it."

Sebastian stared. "I don't believe you."

"Please." she begged. "Just take it away—take the pain away. I don't want to feel like this—I DON'T WANT TO FEEL!"

"He who bites the master's hand will be bitten back harder—until your lessons learned you must suffer, the suffering will bring you peace." Sebastian replied.

"I have learned!" she protested. "Honest."

"He will not hesitate to kill you if you go out of your place again."

"Sebastian, please."

"Remember Aiden I'm doing this for you."

"What are you doing for me?" Aiden demanded. "What do you mean?"

"This." Sebastian raised his hand and a cage fell on top of Aiden trapping her inside.

"Sebastian!" she yelled grabbing the bars.

He turned on his heel and walked away. Aiden screamed behind him, hitting the bars angrily. When the pain became too much she slid to the ground in a sobbing heap. That's when the images started to play in front of her—the memories.

"NO!" she screamed closing her eyes and cowering away. It didn't stop the images from playing in her mind; it seemed nothing would make it go away—nothing but the power.

Sebastian walked into the other room to meet a very unhappy Azazel and Meg who still wore Jessica's meat suit.

"Love what you did to your hair Meg." Sebastian smirked fingering a strand of the new bleached blonde bob in his hand.

"Save it he-witch." she hissed. "Your little witchy charm my work on those Winchester girls but it will not work on me."

"Jeez it was just a compliment." Seb smirked again.

"The girl?" Azazel demanded interrupting.

"Is being tortured by her own thoughts and memories of what's she's done." Sebastian smiled.

"Oh can I watch?" Meg snickered. "I'd love to see that little bitch get turned inside out. Does she know she killed her twin and sent Deano to hell?"

"She will." Sebastian nodded. "And she'll learn her lesson."

"Remind me again why I don't just kill her now?" Azazel snapped. "She cost us the child, Sam and Meredith Winchester—we need them."

"Any word?" Seb asked.

"Ruby has them—the kid is hiding herself." Meg informed. "Father we should just kill her."

"Azazel she's an asset to us!" Seb insisted.

"She's the cure." Meg retorted. "If they find out what that means—"

"They won't." he assured. "That's why we need her on our side, the angels can't use her for that and—"

Azazel cut him off. "If she costs us anymore..."

"Then Anna will just bring her back." Seb countered. "We still need her—we can still use her."

"Fine you keep wooing her make sure she knows her place." Azazel said before vanishing.

Meg looked at Seb smiling; he returned the gesture before reaching over and planting a rough kiss on her.

**1 hour later**

Sebastian returned to the room where Aiden was in to find her curled up in a ball.

"Aiden?" he questioned with fake concern.

She looked up. "I killed them," she whispered, "I killed them." Then she fell apart.

Meg pulled her jeans back on smirking to herself. If Sebastian Bryce was anything, he was really good in bed. Besides that, Meg couldn't stand him. She had no idea why he father put so much trust in him—stupidity she presumed.

She walked out of the room and into another, surprised to find Castiel out of his angel box and S.J Winchester standing beside him.

"Well, well, well," Meg smiled, "what do we have here?"

"Get out of my mommy!" S.J snarled. Black smoke poured out of Jessica's body and flew from the room.

"Your mother is no longer there." Castiel informed. "That is just an empty vessel."

"Castiel, I know where my mommy is." S.J informed. "But I don't want that demon inside her body."

Castiel stared blankly at S.J as if he was trying to solve a complicated equation.

"If you try," S.J warned, "I will just turn you into a fluffy puppy." Castiel blinked. "Do you accept my offer?"

"Yes." Castiel replied. S.J held out her hand, Castiel stared blankly again. Sighing S.J took his hand, the both of them disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1. **Adam?

**2. **Am I hated now?

**3. **Aiden's torture? Realization of what she's done? Do you feel bad for her?

**4. **Seb/Meg?

**5. **Castiel and S.J what the…?

**6. **Anything else on your mind let me know.

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My story with EvilAngelTeamGabe, 'Team Free Will Recruits' a Supernatural fanfic naturally ;)**

**My ten other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S3' (S3 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and **

**'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	3. My Angel

**A/N Hey so I totally revised and reposted my "Q & A" chapter in S3 (check it out there's a question about romance and couples that I need answering) because well frankly reading it back I sounded like a snobby bitch! Ah, which is totally not what I wanted!**

**I felt the need to punch myself in the face, it sounded like I was calling y'all stupid, so disappointed at myself for writing it that way…argh, seriously wasn't doing that at all, I was just answering questions…I am apologizing for my bad writing—seriously horrible at explaining things.**

**SO, SO SORRY! I hope that's not the reason some of you haven't reviewed like you normally do :(**

**I'll be dipping into Meredith and Sam a little in this one (like what happened when they first arrived) so it'll be a little flash backy at times. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE! I think I lost some of my long time reviewers :O I am now officially saddened by this thought :( <strong>

**Hannarrhh – **Where there's a will there's a way, Adam might be gone but he might be there…duh, duh, duh…he is listed as a main character still, wonder what that means. Ohh don't hate me please lol, don't worry there has to be bad for good to happen, it must be balanced…sort of ;)

you're a good person, you see, I don't feel bad for her at all, I think she got what's coming to her, Karma's a bitch after all and I'm that bitch since I'm the writer…mahhaa did that make sense? HAHA! You're response to Meg/Seb was funny.

OHHH you're thinking out of the box there, I wasn't even thinking about that. You mean him torturing her? Lol. Thanks! Keep reviewing and reading!

**EvilAngelTeamGabe –**I'm so sorry I made you cry! I find it amusing how more people seem upset with Adam's death then Dean going to hell in the finale! I don't feel bad for Aiddy either. Yay you don't hate me. I expected people to yell at me for it and for killing Dean too…well basically when I kill people that ya'll like I think 'uh oh, they're gonna virtually punch me in the face and yell at me during their heated rage' so I'm glad no one did that lol.

Yay you're emotionally involved in my stories, that's an awesome thing to hear. You brought up a good question, S.J is the angel killer which would be why Castiel is slightly frightened and didn't actually try anything…yet ;) lol basically what's happening is that Castiel may be flying but S.J's the one that's controlling his wings…if you get my meaning from that wacko metaphor.

**Pickle Paige –**Ah no I'd rather not have hate mail thank you very much "babe" lol never been called babe before in my life, that kinda made me laugh, no offence to you or anything, just never been called that. I wasn't asking for hate mail, I just assumed ya'll would be mad at me for killing Adam and yell at me in your reviews. Poor Toria is right!

Meg is/was possessing Jess meaning it was Jess's hair she destroyed, if I recall correctly in the rising of the witnesses when Meg was beating on Dean she said something like she cut my hair and made me look like a slut or something I donno but I figured Meg would screw with Jess's looks a little.

First Meg wasn't crappy! I loved them both, I just thought second Meg had a cool voice. OH you're a loyal reader then lol, still on Aiddy's side…I really wanted to kill her in the finale for what she did to Dean :( and what she tried to do to Mer.

I actually had it pictured much different and written different but after much thought I brought it back to the writer's room and changed it because it didn't fit right with where I was headed, meaning Adam died instead :( or did he ? Duh, duh, duh! Not Team Sebastian? There was teams with my guys :O I did not know this lol. You really hate Jessica, may I ask way?

**Anonymous reviewer from S2 – **I'm so glad you dropped me a line to tell me 'it's amazing' :) thank you so much, it made me smile. Hopefully you keep reading and get to read my reply to you!

* * *

><p><strong>4 months later<strong>.

**Cold Oak, South Dakota.**

Meredith pushed herself harder, her heart pounding. She wasn't goon to make it, she wasn't going to make it!

But she did, sticking her hand out, the man in front of her collapsed down. She walked slowly over, panting heavily from running; she kicked him in the head.

He groaned looking up at her, black eyes looking frightened.

"Stupid demon did you really think we'd let you get away?"

Sam ran over, looking out of breath, his nose still bleeding.

"Sammy you really need to learn to keep them from escaping." Meredith teased.

Sam rolled his eyes at her and raised his hand. The demon slid across the ground, flying backwards to the village were Ruby would deal with him.

"Hey Sam," Meredith called, "we've never been this far out before." Meredith observed looking sound the forest, "let's explore."

"Meredith, Ruby says it's not safe beyond the perimeter, Azazel can find us then."

"Right I forgot, we're under lock and key." Meredith scoffed.

"Meredith we're not ready to face Azazel yet. We're not strong enough."

"I'm starting to think we'll never be." she replied running a hand through her hair.

"What?" Sam said surprised.

"We've been here four months and we haven't gotten any better-you still can't exorcise a demon with your mind and I'm still dying every damn time I use these powers."

"We've gotten better." Sam protested.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Why? Because your little girlfriend says so?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Sam snapped. "My girlfriend is possessed."

"She's just your walking blood bank that you _occasionally_ screw." Meredith smirked. "Just like you're my blood bank—except mines an actual life line, you don't need the blood to survive, you just need it for _power_."

Sam stared for a moment. "We shouldn't leave Ruby waiting."

"Oh no, we wouldn't wanna do that now would we." Meredith scoffed.

Sam rolled his eyes not responding; instead he just turned and headed back to camp. Meredith followed grumbling to herself angrily.

They found Ruby at the end of the forest; she stood with her arms crossed over her chest and an angry scowl. The demon was beside her all tied up.

"What took you so long?" she snarled.

"My, my aren't we impatient today." Meredith replied casually. "Oh wait you're like that all the time, my bad."

"You're wasting time." Ruby said. "Sam finish him off."

Sam nodded, raising his hand towards the demon who seemed to be unconscious. Black smoke started to bubble out of his mouth.

Meredith observed in concern as Sam grimaced, grabbing his head in pain and blood trickled down from his nose. He wouldn't be able to do it and Meredith knew this, feeling great worry over his health where Ruby just looked annoyed with the situation.

Thinking fast Mer rushed over and grabbed Sam's hand, joining her powers with his. The smoke poured faster out of the man's mouth and Sam no longer looked in quite as much pain. The last of the smoke seeped into the ground, vanishing.

Sam let out a gasp, releasing Mer's hand to grab his head. Meredith felt light headed and took a deep breath in. She knew she needed more blood but she hated it—hated having to drink blood to survive—she was a hunter not a vampire, she hated it.

That's why she always waited too long to ask for the blood because she didn't want to live like this, she didn't want to be like this—a monster. If she was a different person she would want to hunt herself down. Meredith hated that feeling and she knew Dean would never approve and that broke her heart.

Dean…she missed him so much, she wondered how him and Jo were fairing out there without them, well at least they had Piper and Adam. She was sure they were probably scouring the country trying to find them, well she kinda hoped but kinda didn't not wanting them to see her at her lowest point.

She recalled when she woke up here, Sam and Ruby had been huddling in some corner suspiciously.

* * *

><p><em>Meredith snapped up from the bed, looking around in confusion. She had no idea where the hell she was or how she got there. The back of her head ached, and she grazed her fingers over a large bump.<em>

_She remembered feeling a pain before lights out. She also remembered the car had caught on fire, S.J was missing, Dean and Jo were who knows where and Aiden, she especially remembered her…this was all her fault. _

_Meredith swung her legs out of the bed and groaned, everything started to spin and she felt herself falling down and down until it suddenly stopped, arms were around her and she blinked in confusion. _

"_Meredith." Sam said. "Thank god you're alright." _

"_Sam?" Meredith pulled away to see Sam staring down at her. "What's going on? Where am I?" _

"_Where I was taken by Azazel." Sam said. _

"_What!" Meredith gasped. "Why?" _

"_Because it's safe." Ruby replied walking over. _

"_Safe from what?"_

"_Azazel." _

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

****Greenwood****, ****Mississippi** **

She screamed again as the holy water scorched her face.

"I suggest you start making me an offer you little demonic bitch." Jo hissed.

The demon laughed suddenly showing her red crossroads eyes. "Go to hell, I hear they're serving barbequed Dean, extra crispy yum."

Johanna backhanded her and the chair fell backwards, the demon laughed again. Johanna poured the holy water into her mouth where it heated and bubbled, the demon made gurgling sounds as she tried to spit it out. Jo then added the salt which caused the demon to wiggle even more under the restraints of the chairs.

She released the demon allowing her to spit out all the water and salt.

"Stupid hunter!" The demon laughed. "You're little boyfriend ain't never getting out."

"Well you can give him a message for me—I ain't never giving up." Johanna snarled while picking up the book. The demon's eyes widened as she started to chant.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica—"

"STOP!" the demon yelled.

"I want a deal." Jo said staring at her with a hard expression.

"I already told you!" the demon cried still coughing. "I'm not allowed."

"You're a demon, break the damn rules."

"I can't."

"Well then you die." Johanna replied.

"No wait!" The demon begged. "Please have mercy."

"Have mercy?" Jo snapped. "HAVE MERCY!"

Jo kicked the demon in the head, hard enough for her to whip to the side and slam against the wall. She grabbed the exorcism and finished it watching as black smoke poured out of the body.

Jo slammed the book closed, staring at the lifeless body. "You have mercy."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"You're individual powers need more work." Ruby noted. "You're combined powers though…"

"Sam—Sammy are you alright." Meredith asked worriedly as he started to fall to his knees. Meredith fell with him catching him before he could fall forward. He clung to her weakly.

"Sam!" Meredith cried frantically.

Ruby walked around the dead man, muttering under her breath about nothing particularly important.

"You stupid bitch do something!" Meredith screamed feeling like she might pass out herself.

"I am—I'm getting more demons, I'll be back shortly, don't go anywhere now." She gave a snicker.

"He needs your blood!" Meredith yelled.

"Just like you need his—I'm aware that you both need to be juiced up that's why I'm getting a snack." She vanished and Meredith swore under her breath.

"Sam, okay we're gonna get you inside okay, I need you to walk with me."

Sam groaned as she pulled them both up—thank god for Ruby's daily workouts, though Meredith hated them with a passion they had made her a lot stronger, her arms and legs now noticeably defined with muscle.

They managed to get back inside where Meredith helped Sam get onto his bed. She pulled his shoes off and covered him with the blanket.

"Meredith." Sam said weakly.

"It's okay Sam." Meredith said sitting beside him. "Ruby's bringing you blood."

She could see the sweat dripping from his face, yet he was shaking from the cold. Meredith feared the hallucinations would start if Ruby didn't get here soon enough.

That had happened before, she had been two hours late and Sam had been going crazy, Meredith had to knock him out a couple times because he had tried to attack her and drink her blood which would have done nothing for him.

If Ruby did that again, Meredith would kick her ass. She would not let her baby brother suffer like this—it broke her heart to see any of them suffering after all she had been their mother for most of their lives.

"Meredith!" Sam cried frantically. "Meredith!"

"Sam, shh." Meredith said pushing his hair away from his face. "I'm right here."

"No." he said. "You need to drink."

"Sam—"

"You're gonna die."

"I feel fine, Sam you need to worry about you."

"You don't look fine." He protested.

Meredith turned to look in the mirror, he was right; she looked almost as bad as him. "I'm fine." She assured.

"Mer…"

"No Sam, just no." Meredith snapped. "After you get your blood from Ruby."

Sam slowly nodded pulling the blanket closer to his face, teeth chattering. Meredith put her hand against his forehead, confirming that he now had a fever.

She remembered the first time Sam had gotten sick when they were younger—it had been awful for both Dean and her seeing as his care fell upon them. Seeing Sam like this reminded her of that time, it also reminded her of what she had done to make him feel better.

"Sam c'mere." Meredith ordered.

Sam looked at her confused. She rested back against the pillow motioning for him to come closer. He laid his head on her stomach and she caressed his hair, humming under her breath.

"I remember this from before." Sam said softly. "When I was sick and…"

"Yeah." Meredith nodded. "And Dean made the most god-awful-lest soup."

Sam gave a chuckle. "Yeah that was gross."

"Go to sleep Sam." Meredith ordered. "I'll wake you up when Ruby gets here."

"You should go to sleep too." Sam said.

"I'll be fine." Meredith replied. "Now go to sleep."

Meredith returned to humming and waited for him to fall asleep. Moments later he was out like a light. Meredith let out a sigh hoping Ruby would hurry up before they both got really sick like last time.

Meredith yawned, blinking to keep her eyes open. She felt extreme exhaustion but she had to stay awake to keep an eye on Sam. She had to make sure nothing happened to him—it was her _job_.

She was asleep five minutes later, remembering of when she first got here three months ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>Azazel?" Meredith said. "How in the world does that even make sense? He's the one that brought Sam here in the first place." <em>

"_I used witchcraft to protect you—he won't be able to find you unless you go outside the perimeter."_

"_Witchcraft?" Meredith gasped. "Sam we are so out of here." She started for the door but Sam didn't follow. _"_Sam!" _

"_No Meredith, I'm staying and you need to as well." _

"_Give me one good reason." _

"_Your survival." Ruby smiled. _

"_I don't give a rats ass about my survival." Meredith snapped. "All I care about is getting back to my family and ensuring they're still breathing—Sam get your ass in gear, we're leaving." _

"_No." Sam said stubbornly. _

"_Damn it Sam don't be stupid—she's a demon!" Meredith snapped. _

"_This demon saved your life." Ruby snapped back. "Or did you forget about Anna playing fetch with your body?" _

_Meredith rolled her eyes. "Sam…"_

"_Meredith just listen." _

"_We don't have time for this—we gotta get back to Indiana and make sure they're all right, or did you forget how Aiden went postal on our asses?" _

_Sam's face darkened. "No I didn't."_

"_Well then let's go." Meredith said motioning for him to go out the door. _

"_They're fine." Ruby said quickly. _

"_What?" Sam said eyes wide. _

_Meredith narrowed her own eyes. "How the hell would you know?" _

"_Johanna got Dean to the hospital in time and you called emergency services, they were able to rescue everyone from the SUV." _

"_What?" Sam repeated looking confused. _

"_They're all alive and well, right Sam?"_

_Sam stared at her for a moment. "Yeah." _

"_How do you know this?" Meredith repeated. _

"_I was there—I knew you wouldn't agree to this unless I could ensure you your family was fine."_

"_Agree to what?" Meredith demanded. _

"_For me to train you both in how to use your powers—there's so much more you have yet to discover what you can do." _

"_Seriously don't give a rats ass about any of this—these stupid powers are killing me, you think I want to use them and kill myself some more?" Meredith snapped. "Yeah don't think so, Sam let's go now." _

"_Meredith if you would just—"_

"_Get your ass outside now Sammy!" Meredith ordered using her motherly voice. "Or so help me god I'll drag you out by your ears." _

_Sam grabbed his ears automatically remembering all the times she had done that—knowing she was not lying. _

"_Well since you don't care about your life what about the world?" Ruby demanded. _

"_Of course I care about the world—otherwise I wouldn't be doing this damn job."_

"_Then I suggest you stay here and learn to use your powers."_

"_Whys that?" _

"_So you can stop Azazel from setting Lucifer free." Ruby said. "As we speak he is breaking the 66 seals that keep the door locked." _

"_The door that leads to Lucifer's rising?" Meredith questioned. _

"_Yeah and if he opens the last seal…"_

"_Luci comes out to play." Meredith shook her head. "Damn, where's Castiel when you need him?" _

"_We don't need him." Sam said. "That's the thing; we can kill Azazel, save the Croatoan infected people without a cure and stop the apocalypse and Lucifer from being set free."_

_Meredith sighed. "I'm so going to regret this in the morning." _

"_So?" Ruby asked. _

"_I just got one question before I agree to anything." Meredith said. "What do you get out of this?"_

_Sam turned to look at Ruby. "That's a good question actually." _

"_The pleasure of your company." Ruby smirked. _

"_I'm serious." _

"_Freedom." Ruby replied. "The answer is freedom." _

"_Well alright then." Meredith said. "Let's kill Yellow Eyes, save the Croats and keep Luci locked up tight." _

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Bow down." Castiel ordered.

"You lost control Castiel." Anna said smugly.

"No Anna." Castiel replied angrily. "I was temporally subdued by Azazel and his men—you did nothing to fix this."

"I was busy fixing your mess." Anna snarled.

"You've brought war between us and the Winchesters!" Castiel snapped.

"They'll get over it." Anna insisted. S.J walked into the room with a smile on her face. The angels gasped.

"You've found her." Anna said eyes wide. "Kill her." The angels rushed at S.J but Castiel stood in their path.

"No." Castiel said. "She is with me."

Anna's mouth dropped open. "You brought the angel killer right to us!"

"She can help us succeed."

"She is evil and must be put to death." Anna insisted.

"No Anna, I am your leader, you shall bow down and obey me as ordered by—"

"Not anymore Castiel." Anna replied. "It's my turn." Anna grabbed Castiel around his neck, holding the angel blade to him, about to stab him.

"No!" S.J cried with tears in her eyes. "Don't hurt _my_ angel!"

"You've betrayed us." Anna snarled. "I'll be doing everyone a favour."

S.J closed her eyes and Anna started to glow and scream as her body shrunk and changed into the form of a fluffy white rabbit. The angels around gasped.

"Castiel is in charge of this army." S.J said. "You will bow down to him." They all bowed looking frightened.

"Find Meredith Winchester." Castiel ordered. They all disappeared leaving him, S. J and the Anna rabbit which she was now cradling in her arms and petting.

"Why did you do that?" Castiel asked.

"I don't like her," S.J replied obviously, "she was mean to you." She set the bunny down watching as she hopped away looking scared.

"I am not your angel." Castiel informed.

"Sure you are." S.J replied with a grin.

"I am an angel of the lord." Castiel insisted.

"No you are my angel." S.J snapped. "You are _mine_."

Castiel stared at her, watching as her face changed into a sweet innocent look once again. She grabbed him in a tight hug. Castiel was motionless in her arms.

She smiled up at him. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1.** Who's reading and has yet to review? Seriously drop me a line, say 'Me! I love it' or perhaps you're in Moosey's heard 'Me! I hate it' (please don't say that lol! Tell me why you 'dislike' it then) and If you love it/like it that's all you need to say!

**2.** The Sam, Meredith and Ruby situation?

**3.**The flashbacks? Were they okay? Did that help with anything or were they just an annoyance.

**4.** Johanna loosing it?

**5.** Was that brother/sister fluff I did? I have no idea what it's called. Was it unbearably horrible? Lol, I seriously suck at those types of scenes.

**6. **Anna the bunny ;)

**7.** S.J and the whole 'my angel' thing?

**8.** Does anyone want more romance? kissacazador asked for some 'passion' in the finale I believe and this is rated T meaning it wouldn't be very visual (which I would totally mess up on anyway because I suck at scenes involving love and fluff) so I'll be going with what I'm comfortable writing so that it sounds much better…I'm rambling…did any of that make sense? Probs not but anyway…more romance? Yay! Or Nay!

**9.** Goes with the whole romance thing…I asked a question in Q & A about couples! DO you want me to put a poll up so you can vote for which couples you like? I was thinking about doing that…but how many of you would actually vote for it?

**10.** What do you want to see next? I assume something with the SUV victims for short term but what about long term?

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My story with EvilAngelTeamGabe, 'Team Free Will Recruits' a Supernatural fanfic naturally ;)**

**My ten other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S3' (S3 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and ****'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	4. Reapers

**A/N all locations are fictional unless otherwise stated (or real obviously)**

***** POLL IS UP! VOTE OR ALL ROMANCE WILL DIE AWAY *****

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **Haha that's okay, just as long as you review! Yeah I know, I was like S.J warned Castiel she'd turn him into a puppy if he tried to kill her and you know she's been with Cas for 4 months now, I guess she kinda got attached.

Awe you love her? That's great. Ah yes Ruby is even creepier in this one :O if that's possible. Yeah I was just throwing that out there! I agree, poor Jo :(

**Pickle Paige – **Oh good to know lol. I should put a poll up for what team y'all are haha, that'd be awesome. Oh well that's unfortunate, anything you need clearing up on let me know.

More Aiden…hmmm, not this chapter sorry, she's gonna be a little awol for a while until something happens…Jess's body, good question, you won't find that out until later. TEAM FREE WILL RECRUITS HAS BEEN UPDATED! :)

**kissacazador – **It had to be Adam, I'm sorry. He is still listed as a main character, calm down lol...he'll be in it again but I won't tell you how :O yeah you're right Adam did warn her. Seb/Meg you hate them? I thought you were all Team Seb! I know it was quite heartbreaking.

That's fine, I only put that again because I got an anonymous reviewer in S2 who reviewer for the first time (as far as I know) because I asked that question and totally just realized spelt heard wrong…its herd isn't it? Argh how angering. Ruby is very untrustworthy and well creepy in this one…agreed poor Jo.

Oh okay that's good I was worried it would come off creepy and horribly unbearable. Anna is a bunny! Lol, aren't you apart of Team Hate on Anna? I did that because y'all wanted her dead and I couldn't do that just yet so that's my way of making her go bye, bye for a while lol.

Oh perhaps she's just attached to him now? I mean they were going to kill her and Cas stopped them :) yes I knew you would say yay lol. I put the pole up! VOTE!

**Hannarrhh –**First wanna say thanks for voting! What about Mer? You don't feel bad for her? Well that's good. Badass Jo amuses me. Ohh so no one thought the scene with Sam/Mer was creepy, that's good lol. That's the exact reason I chose bunny.

Lol yeah or it could be because she's been with him for 4 months and he saved her life sorta…I'm not that big of a fluff fan so yeah I'm guessing that's why I suck at those types of scenes. That's fine everyone's allowed up to 13 votes.

SUV stuff regarded in here, you get your wish. Flashbacks of Jo/Dean? Hmmm maybe, I'll have to think that over. S.J/Cas? Yeah I thought that'd be kinda cute…

* * *

><p><strong>New Harmony Memorial Hospital, New Harmony, Indiana<strong>

Victoria's leg jumped up and down in her seat. Piper was getting out today, but she wasn't nervous or impatient about that.

It was the fact that her sister Kendall had been in a coma for four months with no change and she had just received the worst news of them all.

The doctors didn't think she'd wake up and we're giving her the option of whether or not to pull the plug.

But she couldn't—it was her big sister, she was still there, Victoria knew she was in there somewhere. She just had to be found.

"Auntie?"

Victoria turned to see Austin staring up at her; Kendall's son who had been brought to her by her grandparents.

"Yeah Austin?" Victoria asked.

"Momma come home?"

Victoria felt the tears well up in her eyes. How could she possibly explain to a three year old what was going on?

"No Austin." she replied sadly.

"Why?"

"Mommy's still sick." Victoria replied. "You're gonna be staying with Gram and Pa."

"But I want momma." Austin pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I do too."

"Toria." Piper called. "Austin."

Victoria jumped up to see Piper walking over, her arm still in a sling while the other one held her side in pain. A big scar was on the side of her forehead and the stitches were ugly looking.

"You look like crap." Victoria said in an attempt for her usual humour but it fell felt.

Piper gave her a sad look before playing along. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Victoria gave a small smile at Piper attempt to keep it to the norm.

"Hiyeah Pippy!" Austin cried excitedly. He had a slight crush on Piper which she thought was adorable.

"Hi sweetie." Piper smiled bending down to his level.

Victoria knowing what was about to happen warned before hand "Watch her arm okay squirt?"

Nodding he wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her on the cheek.

"All better now?" he asked eyes big.

"Oh yes, I feel so much better." Piper lied, standing back up, her face cringing from the cracked ribs.

"Mommy come home?" Austin asked Piper.

Piper's eyes widened in alarm as she and Victoria exchanged a look.

"Ah, no Austin, she's—she's still sick."

"Does she have the flu?" Austin asked.

"No..." Piper trailed off.

Austin grabbed at his ears suddenly, whimpering.

"Squirt?" Victoria asked worriedly.

"Loud." he whispered.

"He's hearing them." Victoria informed Piper. "We need to get to a secluded area immediately."

"Over here." Piper motioned, pointing to a storage closet.

Victoria picked Austin up who was starting to cry and ran inside. Piper followed after making sure no one had seen.

There were a couple of chairs and they sat Austin down, watching him in concern.

He stopped whimpering and his eyes closed, he sat eerily calm.

"Austin?"

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Greenwood, Mississippi**

Johanna circled the crossroads demon.

"Are you really going to be difficult?" Jo demanded. "You saw what happened to your friend over there."

"Johanna," she snickered, "you do not scare me child."

"Well I should." Jo replied getting right in her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry is that angry pout supposed to frighten me?" she snickered again.

"I'm gonna make you my bitch."

"Now we're talking, you're a little cutie." the crossroads demon purred. "I can't wait."

Johanna grabbed the bucket of holy water.

"Holy water?" she asked. "Please."

"What's your name sweetheart?" Jo asked casually.

"My name is Talley." the demon replied. "I don't believe any of my clients have asked me that before."

"Well Talley, I hope you enjoy burning alive."

Johanna dumped the bucket on her head watching as Talley, squirmed and screamed, sizzling from the water.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Cold Oak, South Dakota.**

"Wakey, wakey."

Meredith groaned as someone poked her in the side. She felt the bed move beside her as someone sat down.

"I got you a snack." the voice rang out.

"Go to hell." Meredith moaned knowing it was Ruby.

"Oh well aren't you sweet." Ruby smirked. "Get up." The bed creaked as Ruby got up. "Your breakfast is on the side table."

Meredith rubbed at her eyes a moment before opening them and discovering Ruby to be half dressed, only wearing her undies.

Meredith screamed covering her eyes. "Oh my god!"

"Guess again." Ruby snickered.

"Put some fucking clothes on—god." Ruby groaned leaving the room. "I think my eyes are burning!" Meredith cried.

She swung her legs out of bed jumping up, her head felt horrible and she turned to stare at the cup of blood. Meredith was not gonna drink that no matter how bad she felt.

"I would really suggest you drink up—look like hell."

"I would really suggest you don't parade around in your underwear again—I might kill you."

"Sam didn't seem to mind." Ruby replied wickedly.

Meredith glared at her, not liking Sam's relationship with this demon bitch. That's when she noticed something.

"That's Sam's." Meredith said pointing at the plaid shirt that Ruby was wearing—the only thing Ruby was wearing.

"Why yes it is." Ruby smirked. "Very observant today."

"Where is he?"

"Working out." Ruby smiled. "It's quite a sight."

Meredith grimaced and walked over to her, getting right in her face.

"If you mess with my little brother—" Meredith shook her head. "I'll kick your ass."

She walked away and Ruby snickered. "Looking forward to it honey."

Ruby smacked Meredith on the ass. Meredith jumped around to attack her only to find Ruby was gone, leaving her laughter behind.

"That's right you better run!" Meredith yelled. "Bitch."

Meredith made her way to the bathroom, dressing in her workout clothes and sneakers, then running outside to meet with Sam.

Sam was just rounding the corner of the town. His face was flushed and sweat glistened on his skin.

"Meredith." he panted stopping in front of her. "You're up."

"No shit." Meredith grumbled. "What a lovely sight I woke up to."

"Huh?" Sam asked confused.

"Aren't you looking lively?" Meredith mused. "Did you have fun with the demon bitch?"

Sam's face turned as bright as a tomato. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I seriously need to get laid." Meredith sighed. "This is upsetting, my baby brother is getting some and I'm not, how does this happen?"

Sam grimaced. "I'm going to ask you never mention that to me again—because if you do I'll kill whoever he may be."

Meredith chuckled patting him on the chest. "Now you sound like Dean." Sam flinched, his face falling.

"Sam?" Meredith asked worriedly. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Sam mumbled. "Just tried."

"And please don't tell me why." Meredith smirked. "I already want to gauge my eyes; I really don't wanna rip my ears off either."

"You better start running before Ruby catches you."

"Oh she's long gone."

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked.

"She's in hiding."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Why? What did you do?"

"Ah you're asking that wrong."

Sam sighed. "Fine, what did she do?"

"Well first she decided to wake me up while wearing nothing—"

"What!" Sam said eyes wide.

"—but her undies, then she smacked me on the ass and called me honey."

Sam stared at Meredith for a moment. "What?"

"Really that's all you gotta say? You're demon fuck buddy is smacking me on the ass and you're gonna say 'what'?"

Sam's face darkened. "I'll talk to her."

"Because that's gonna solve it." Meredith scoffed. "What are we doing here Sam?"

"We're training." Sam replied obviously.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "We should be out there—fighting the good fight with our _family_, the way it should be."

"Meredith go run your laps." Sam ordered.

"Fine, you ass." she snapped jogging away. Sam groaned and continued to run.

He made his way around the lot, contemplating on how to approach Ruby about what happened with Mer.

He really wanted to shoot her for touching Meredith like that but he kinda needed her so that was out of the question.

"Meredith?" Sam called seeing her up ahead. "Meredith what are you doing on the ground?" Sam stopped running staring for a moment. Meredith was convulsing.

"Meredith!" he screamed running over to her.

**Moments before.**

Meredith jogged away from Sam angrily; clearly he needed a reality check. They needed to get away from Ruby, Mer had a bad feeling about her for whatever reason.

"Meredith." a voice called softly.

Meredith stopped running and looked around wildly.

"Hello?" she called. "Sammy?"

"Meredith."

"Ruby, bitch this isn't funny."

"Meredith."

Meredith gasped as something hit her in the chest and she fell backwards on to the ground.

"Meredith."

"Stop!" Meredith cried. "Go away—you aren't real."

Sebastian appeared in front of her weaving in and out of existence.

"Sebastian." Meredith gasped.

"Meredith help me." he pleaded.

"Sebastian, just tell me what to do."

"They have me captive."

"Who?" Meredith snapped. "Who did this to you baby?"

"Azazel."

Meredith let out a cry as everything went black and she started to convulse on the ground.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Johanna waited for her to stop screaming.

"So Talley you're not as tough as you seem." Jo observed.

"Bitch." she spat out, spurring holy water and blood with it.

"What do you say you tell me what I want to know and I'll let you live?"

"What do you say you let me out of these restraints and I skin you alive?" Talley countered.

"Doesn't work like that." Jo said.

She grabbed the book and started the exorcism knowing very well Talley would give in sooner or later.

Talley's head whipped from side to side and her hand dug into the chair as she screamed and kicked in pain.

"Meredith!" she screamed suddenly. "You need Meredith Winchester."

Johanna stopped. "Why would I need Meredith? She _abandoned _Dean and me—she's worthless."

"No." the demon shook her head. "She was kidnapped."

"By who?"

"Ruby and Sam."

Johanna laughed. "Sam wouldn't kidnap Meredith!"

"Sammy's been a bad boy." Talley smirked. "He's not as innocent as you all thought."

"Where?"

"I don't know but Azazel's little witch friend is getting close."

"Why do I need Meredith?"

"Because, she knows how to become one of them, she can bring Dean back without any consequences."

"Wait are you talking about how Mer knows how to become a crossroads demon?"

"Uh sure." the demon smiled. "Among other things."

"What other things?"

"Most of the creatures you've seen."

"Well I don't care about them."

"You should there are things a lot stronger then me that can bring back souls."

"What's that?"

"_Reapers_."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1.** Who voted? Or will vote?

**2. **Victoria, Piper and Austin scene?

**3. **Kendall :( ?

**4. **Ruby being all creepy?

**5. **Does Sam know the truth?

**6. **Is Meredith really seeing Sebastian?

**7.** Reapers :O wonder what that's about?

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My story with EvilAngelTeamGabe, 'Team Free Will Recruits' a Supernatural fanfic naturally ;)**

**My ten other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S3' (S3 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and**  
><strong>'The Children of his'.<strong>

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	5. Realization and Other Truths

**A/N – My version of the Antichrist is slightly different…you were warned. I cast Talley who wasn't a planned character at all...she's important now...hmm wonder who she is :o**

**For any fans of Charmed I might be doing a charmed story soon, Charmed: The Third Generation about Phoebe's granddaughters. Let me know if you think it'd be a cool idea, already have the four main people cast!**

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**kissacazador –** Well if I recall correctly Dean thought she was hot but Callie messed up any chance he had with her. Ah yeah that would get messy especially after what happens in this chapter. Ohhh…you'll see.

She's on life support. Ruby is really Ruby. Maybe, maybe not; ahh yes Talley…should be interesting. You would like that wouldn't you but it seems too easy don't you think…there must be a catch.

**EvilAngelTeamGabe –** Reapers are cool! I loved Tessa! Seb is a tricky one, you never know with him. Awe yay you like Austin. Yes poor Kendall indeed. You love Jo now? Is it safe to say she's one of your favourites? Dean…don't worry he'll be back soon. Sam/non demon Jess lol…whoa Aiden/Seb rotting in hell is a little much don't think?

**Hannarrhh –** Awe everyone loves badass Jo and thinks Austin's cute. Yay you voted! Toria was talking about him hearing the angels…he has angel ears remember? You didn't feel sorry for her before :O I love Kendall; she's one of my favourites to write.

It was quite comical yes. You're still a Seb fan? I can't wait for that either. I kinda have the ending (finale ending) figured out in my mind…lots of bloodshed and tears…

**Pickle Paige – **Ohh that's good. Kenny and her son have been explained previously oh and I tend to kill people I love so yeah I can kill Kenny mahhaaaa...just kidding, you'll see what happens.

The whole Sebastian thing well that'll be discovered along the way. That is a good guess about Sammy...you'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Greenwood, Mississippi<strong>

"Reapers?" Johanna chuckled. "You're joking."

"Why would I joke about a thing like that?" Talley asked casually.

"Oh I donno maybe because you're and evil skank from hell?"

"Ouch." Talley smiled. "Tell me how you really feel."

"Enough." Jo ordered.

Talley rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you the truth okay? Meredith knows things she shouldn't and becoming a reaper, a crossroads demon and other things is one of them."

"How do I find them?" Jo demanded.

"Ruby's got them locked up tight—the only way you'll get to them is with the blood of family."

"So Piper, Adam or Aiden?" Jo asked. "I don't even know where the hell they are."

"Well Adam's dead sweet cheeks, Aiden's off making magic with the he-witch and Piper's at the memorial hospital."

Jo's face fell. "What do you mean Adam's dead?"

"I mean exactly that—he died saving that little blonde chick."

"Victoria?"

"Sure, sure." Talley nodded.

"How do you know all this?"

"Some crossroads demons are assigned to special families—the Winchesters are mine, any of them die I know about it, I'm the one that makes the deals for them."

"Special families?"

"Oh my god you're dumber then a brick wall!" Talley complained. "Do you know nothing of who the Winchesters are to this world?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Why don't you untie me?" Talley countered. She suddenly titled her head. "Oh you better hurry if you want to get to Piper before a certain angel takes her away."

"Castiel?" Johanna demanded.

"Yeah that pretty boy angel—mmm I'd like to eat him for breakfast."

Johanna frowned. "He's out? He escaped!"

"Looks like." Talley sighed. "He's got the little demon child with him too—that's an interesting turn of events don't you think?"

"Demon child—Samantha?"

"S.J." Talley corrected. "She goes by S.J and guess what she turned angel Anna into a bunny rabbit."

Johanna stared. "She's that powerful?"

"And more." Talley smiled. "She is the Queen among us—she is the _Antichrist_."  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Cold Oak, South Dakota.**

Meredith lied on the bed in the cabin. Sam paced back and worth worriedly, itching his arm in annoyance.

"Sam will you sit down." Ruby snapped.

"How long has she been out?" Sam demanded.

"I don't know." Ruby sighed.

"Figure it out."

"Why don't you?" Ruby countered with a smirk.

"Just do it!" Sam yelled angrily.

"Whoa grouchy." Ruby said looking at her watch. "She's been out for and hour and a half."

Sam's eyes widened. "That's too long."

"Sam—"

"That's way too long—what if we didn't make it in time?"

"Sam she's still breathing calm down."

"How do you know that?" Sam demanded waving his arms in the air. "She could be dead or in a coma..."

"The rise and fall of her chest short bus number three." Ruby chuckled. "Not to mention her pulse."

Sam looked puzzled for a moment before clearly his throat and looking slightly embarrassed. "Maybe she needs more blood."

"I think you gave enough don't you?" Ruby countered with a slightly worried look hidden behind her smirk.

"But what if it wasn't enough."

"Trust me Sam," Ruby assured, "it was."

Meredith moaned and shifted around on the bed. Sam spun around and rushed at her side, staring at her eagerly awaiting her to open her eyes and tell him she was fine. She did neither of those things instead she muttered a word that freaked Sam right out.

"Sebastian." She mumbled. Sam glared for a moment, after all everything was Sebastian's fault.

"Well I guess we know why she's not waking up." Ruby snickered, elbowing Sam in the side. "Dreaming of sexy time."

"Ruby be quiet." Sam ordered.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Sam why don't we go—" Before she could finish Sam was shaking Meredith's shoulders gently.

"Meredith?" Sam called. "Meredith?"

"Sam just give her a minute." Ruby ordered.

"Be quiet!" Sam snapped suddenly. "This is your fault."

"How's this my fault?" Ruby scoffed.

"You know."

"Sammy?" Mer moaned.

"Mer?" Sam said. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

Meredith eyes snapped open and she jumped up, startled. "What happened?"

Sam and Ruby exchanged a look and Ruby made a face. "Awkward."

Meredith glared. "Sam what happened?"

"You had another _episode_." Sam explained. "You didn't drink the blood Ruby gave you."

"What happened?" Meredith snapped.

Sam cleared his throat and Meredith looked where he was looking. The front of her shirt was covered in blood and her hands were stained with it and she was sure her face would be too.

Meredith's eyes widened as her eyes slowly made their way to Sam's arm which was wrapped up in a bandage, a tinge of blood seeping through.

"Oh my god." Meredith cried. "I attacked you?"

"It's not a big deal Meredith." Sam said nonchalant.

"Not a big deal?" Ruby snapped. "She almost gnawed your arm off Sam."

"Ruby shut up." Sam seethed. Ruby rolled her eyes.

Meredith started to cry, hating who she was becoming. She wrapped her arms around her legs, making herself into a tight ball.

"Meredith it's not your fault." Sam insisted. "You were hysterical and hallucinating."

"About that he-witch." Ruby added helpfully. Sam gave her a look that said 'shut up'.

Meredith stopped crying remembering Sebastian—she didn't think that was a hallucination, that had to be real but she didn't tell them this.

"Meredith?" Sam said softly.

"Make her leave." Mer whispered. Sam looked at Ruby expectantly who didn't move.

"Ruby." He snapped.

"But it was just getting good." She complained. Sam gave her a glare. Ruby sighed and left the room.

"Mer?" Sam asked. "What is it?"

"You shouldn't have made that deal Sam." Meredith replied quietly. "You should have let me die—I'd rather be dead then this—whatever this is. I could have killed you."

"Meredith." Sam sighed. "It's okay."

"No." she shook her head, looking up at him. "No Sammy it's not, I'm a monster—if I was someone else I'd hunt me down and fillet me alive."

Sam stared. "So that makes me a monster too then."

"Sam..."

"That's what you think?" Sam demanded.

"Sam—"

Sam stood up abruptly. "Drink the blood when Ruby gives it to you." With that he turned and walked out the door not looking back.

Meredith curled up in herself and cried—cried for about an hour. She felt defeated, lost and horrified at who she was becoming—a _monster_. She didn't want this for herself or Sammy.

At this moment she missed Dean the most in all these months since she last saw him, she missed him the most at that moment because he would know exactly how to make her feel like she wasn't becoming a monster.

He would somehow save them from this horrible fate—she needed Dean's help, for her and Sammy. Meredith knew what she had to do now.

"I have to get out of here." Meredith whispered.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Johanna blinked a few moments adjusting to what she had just heard. "S.J is the Antichrist?"

"Yeah." Talley said. "Unfortunately she seems to be working for the side of good—traitor."

"Antichrist?"

"I've already answered that question." Talley sighed.

"Where are they?"

"I already told you they're at the hospital but you better hurry."

"Alright." Jo nodded. "Don't go anywhere."

"You can't leave me here!" Talley protested.

"Sure I can."

"I will just escape!" Talley warned. "You my as well just let me go now."

"So you can report to your boss? Nah huh. Besides still have use for you yet—you like to care and share, it's a nice quality in a demon."

"When I get out of here I'm gonna take you for a ride!" Talley hissed. "I'll wear your meat suit down to the bones."

Johanna laughed and walked back over to her. "While you were out from the pain—" Jo turned her wrist. "Look what I did."

Talley gasped. "No!"

"I bound you to your body bitch."

Johanna spun on her heel, walking out the door as Talley the crossroads demon screamed behind her.

Johanna abruptly turned and walked back over to the crossroads demon—realization hitting her.

"I need your help."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**  
><strong><br>New Harmony Memorial Hospital, New Harmony, Indiana**

"Castiel is free." Austin informed.

"What else?" Toria demanded.

"S.J is with him."

"S.J?" Piper asked confused. "Who's that?"

"Your niece." he replied. "She has turned Anna into a rabbit so Castiel could take charge of the army again, their first order—find Meredith Winchester."

"Where is she? Does he know?"

"The demon known as Ruby has taken your brother and sister—they are hidden from all."

"Damn it." Piper snapped, smacking her hand off the chair.

"Mommy's going to wake up soon." Austin said suddenly. "Castiel says she can help find Meredith."

His eyes opened and he gripped his ears, bottom lip quivering.

"It hurts."

"I know." Victoria replied giving him a hug.

"How can Kendall help find Meredith?" Piper asked confused.

Victoria's eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"Victoria what is it?" Piper said.

Victoria ran out of the room rushing down the hall towards Kendall's hospital room, she could hear Piper calling her behind her but didn't stop running.

Castiel placed his hand on Kendall's forehead just as Victoria kicked the door open. S.J turned and smiled at her.

"Hi!" she waved. Victoria stared momentarily confused.

Kendall suddenly gasped for breath choking on the tube stuck down her throat.

"Kenny!" Victoria cried.

Castiel pulled the tube from her mouth and she choked on the air around her, eyes wide looking disoriented. Victoria shoved Castiel out of her way and jumped atop of Kendall hugging her to her.

"Oh my god." Piper gasped from the doorway.

"Hi." S.J smiled. Piper turned, holding Austin to her awkwardly and stared at the young girl.

"Who are you?" Piper asked confused.

"Your niece." S.J replied obviously. "And this is my angel Castiel."

Castiel stared at her. "I am not your angel." He informed.

"Don't listen to him." S.J insisted. "He's mine." Piper's face was frozen, not knowing what to think of this mysterious child.

"Toria." Kendall mumbled her voice scratchy. "What happened?"

Toria pulled away, tears dripping down her face, she shook her head unsure of what to say—she felt like she was falling apart at the seams.

"Castiel saved you." S.J said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

S.J walked over and placed her hand over Kendall's stomach. "The baby of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1.** S.J the antichrist? OMG right?

**2. **The whole Sam/Ruby/Meredith 'sitch?

**3. **Meredith a monster?

**4. **What's do you thinks gonna happen if Mer tries to leave?

**5. **Sebastian real or hallucination? You decide.

**6. **Any ideas on who Talley really is? Probably too soon for that question.

**7. **Wonder what Jo need's a demons help with?

**8. **Kendall's awake! Yay or nay?

**9. **Baby bomb dropped! Oh man were you expecting that? Is it all adding up now?

**10. **Are they all gonna be reunited again? Or do you think something...or perhaps someone might get in the way?

* * *

><p><strong>f you like this you might like:<strong>

**My story with EvilAngelTeamGabe, 'Team Free Will Recruits' a Supernatural fanfic naturally ;)**

**My ten other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S3' (S3 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and**  
><strong>'The Children of his'.<strong>

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	6. Barbie Girl

**A/N – Its Thanksgiving weekend here in Canada—don't know when I'll update again won't be home most of the weekend so I decided I'd leave you with this tidbit! Enjoy my pretties...maahaaa...evil laugh right there. **

*****For any fans of Charmed I might be doing a charmed story soon, Charmed: The Third Generation about Phoebe's granddaughters. Let me know if you think it'd be a cool idea, already have the four main people cast!*****

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

****FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER ChantelRoyal! I'll be posting spoilers and such!****

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **What can I say makes for a good story but are you sure this was unplanned? Perhaps someone did plan it...ponder that thought for a moment. She was pregnant before the coma...so she's still pregnant...haha that line made me laugh.

Ohh so she's badass now yay :) I wish my muse would come back a lot faster—still on vacation I believe.**  
><strong>

**Pickle Paige – **You watch Vampire Diaries? And yes she is Lexi from TVD. Ohh that's already been stated by Sammy. I don't watch South Park so in the words of Cas "I don't understand that reference" Anna the bunny what a funny sight.**  
><strong>

**kissacazador – **She's like Jesse Turner except slightly different**. **You like that Meredith is drinking blood? Well yeah that was kinda obvious lol—shouldn't have asked that question I put the answer to that in my synopsis.

Okay so you don't think he's real. Oh good guess on Talley. Not quite. Yay :) Sammy is the daddy. Perhaps, perhaps not, wait and see. You're right something always gets in the way!

**Hannarrhh – **Yes I'm glad also. Ha yeah it was briefly mentioned. As in Sam/Ruby together :O oh yes it should be fun to write also. Yay you don't think she's a monster. HAHA omg one of those is right and I laughed so hard. One vote for Real Sebastian. Not quite.

She is carrying Sammy's baby :) S.J is a peculiar child. I was very excited to have younger sibling until you know they were born and all hell broke loose lol but she's excited about the fact she'll have someone to relate to and take care of.

Oh don't worry Dean's coming back this season sometime—it'll be like in the show, not how he comes back but the fact that he does...**  
><strong>

**winchesterlove94 – **TWINNYY! I've missed you too!Congrats on your sister! I'm busy with school too, I understand. You're mad at Sammy and Mer? Lol. Adam's in heaven, not hell. I was very excited for last nights episode I just can't believe what Dean did at the end :O

* * *

><p><strong>Update on Poll:<strong>Dean/Johanna, Piper/Chris and Adam/Victoria are in the lead with three votes each.

Then we got Sam/Kendall and S.J/Castiel with 2 votes each.

Meredith/Sebastian, Dean/Kendall, Sam/Jessica, Aiden/Sebastian, Sebastian/Meg and Sebastian/Ruby all have one vote each.

The others no ones voted for.

Come on people _vote_!

* * *

><p><strong>New Harmony Memorial Hospital, New Harmony, Indiana<br>**  
>"Baby?" Kendall gasped.<p>

Everyone was frozen staring at Kendall's stomach. S.J stood there with her hands clasped behind her back, a cute little smile on her face as she swayed side to side on her feet. Castiel just stood there blankly behind S.J.

"Momma?" Austin whispered just opening his eyes.

Kendall snapped out of her frozen state reaching for her son. Piper brought him over and placed him gently on the bed. Kendall cradled him in her arms knowing something must have happened moments ago for him to look as exhausted as he did.

"Victoria what happened?" Kendall asked. Victoria was still staring in shock. "Victoria!" she snapped.

"Um…" Victoria started. "The angels were talking to him."

"Are you okay baby?" Kendall asked smoothing out his hair. He nodded his head slowly.

"Wait a minute." Piper said. "What baby? What's going on?"

"Kendall Holt bears the child of Sam Winchester." Castiel informed. Piper's mouth dropped open as Kendall's face reddened.

"Way to ease her into it dude." Toria scoffed.

Castiel stared at her blankly. "I will be back."

He turned and walked out of the room. S.J looked like she wanted to follow but she didn't, she sat in the chair swinging her feet happily.

"WHAT!" Piper roared looking at Kendall.

"Piper," Kendal started, "I can explain—"

"Explain?" Piper snapped. "You slept with my little brother! How can you possibly explain that to me?"

"When you put it like that…" Victoria said nonchalant.

"Piper—"

"How could you do this?" Piper ranted. "Kendall he's my baby brother, god, what's wrong with you?"

"It wasn't my fault." Kendall insisted.

"Right." Piper scoffed. "You were mind controlled." She rolled her eyes.

"Actually they were." Victoria input.

"What?"

"Aiden used mind control on Sam and I, we didn't even remember—I mean we didn't know—"

Piper put up her hand stopping Kendall from continuing. "Why would Aiden do that?"

"Aiden is a psycho bitch!" Victoria snapped suddenly.

"Children in the room." Kendall snapped covering Austin's ears who had fallen to sleep beside her.

"Aiden is still my sister regardless of what's happened." Piper defended angrily. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't name call."

"You can't be serious." Victoria scoffed.

"It wasn't her fault Victoria, she's being used and manipulated by Sebastian, if you want to blame anyone blame him—it's his fault."

"I chose to blame the one responsible for her actions."

"That would be Sebastian."

"The hell it is!"

"Okay what's going on?" Kendall asked confused.

Victoria had angry tears running down her face and Kendall was freaking out—Victoria hardly ever cried unless it was regarding something of great importance to her, which didn't happen very much.

"Victoria is blaming Aiden for what happened to us—"

"Why shouldn't I?" Toria roared.

"Because it wasn't her fault!" Piper roared back.

"SHE KILLED HIM!" Victoria screamed. S.J jumped in her seat and titled her head in interest.

"She killed who?" Kendall demanded.

"It wasn't her." Piper protested weakly.

"She killed him Piper." Victoria hissed. "She killed Adam—her own fucking brother and she almost killed you and Meredith and who knows what happened to Dean and Sam—or even Johanna."

"Adam's dead?" Kendall gasped.

Piper and Victoria both looked at her.

"Piper I'm so sorry." Kendall said sadly.

Piper looked at her feet while Victoria blinked back tears.

"Thank you." Piper whispered.

"Whose Aiden and Adam?" S.J asked. "And Dean and Johanna?"

They all looked over at her.

"Notice how the creepy child didn't ask about Meredith." Victoria whispered.

"Victoria!" Kendall snapped.

"I am not creepy." S.J pouted.

"Of course not sweetie." Piper said softly. "Right Victoria?"

"Of course not."

S.J narrowed her eyes at Victoria. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Well Dean and Adam are your Uncles." Piper informed. "Johanna is um—Dean's girlfriend."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes..." Piper said slowly.

"Is she nice?"

"She's like family."

"Family." S.J whispered looking at her hands. "And Aiden?"

"Aiden is your Aunt."

"Like you and Meredith?" S.J asked.

"Do you know Meredith?" Piper asked.

S.J nodded her head. "She tried to save me from Azazel and the bad demon possessing my mommy." S.J paused. "I thought she was my mommy at first but now I know the truth."

"What truth?" Piper asked nervously.

"She has to drink Daddy's blood to survive because Daddy made a bad deal—so I was confused, the smell of their blood was so similar in the way of a parent I thought she was my mommy." Piper stared, feeling frozen.

"You can smell blood?" Kendall gasped.

She nodded. "Just like I knew Piper was a relative of mine—my Auntie I recognized the smell after Meredith told me the truth."

"How do you know all this?" Victoria asked.

S.J narrowed her eyes at her. "I don't like you, you called me creepy."

"S.J." Piper called. "How do you know?"

"Castiel told me, he's my angel, he tells me everything."

"Poor Castiel." Victoria muttered.

S.J glared and a bright light shone throughout the hospital room. They covered their eyes and when they finally looked. Victoria was gone, replaced by a Barbie doll.

"Where's Victoria!" Kendall cried frantically.

S.J skipped over and picked the doll up brushing her hands through the doll's hair.

"Victoria has pretty hair." she smiled.

"Oh my god." Kendall gasped holding Austin to her tightly.

Piper's eyes were wide in alarm. "S.J how about we change her back okay?"

S.J narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Piper raised her hands in surrender. "Because Victoria is a friend."

"She's mean to people, I don't like it, all the mean people join my collection."

"Collection of what?" Piper asked nervously.

S.J smiled sweetly and vanished into thin air.

Kendall was panicking behind Piper—she rushed over.

"Kendall it's okay."

"Piper—something's wrong with the baby." Kendall gasped gripping her stomach.

Austin was awake now staring at his mom in alarm. "Toria?"

"Aunt Victoria went on a little trip." Piper said picking him up off the bed. "Go sit down." He waddled over to the chair and watched.

"Piper!" Kendall yelled.

Piper jumped back as she saw Kendall's stomach kick out like a foot was doing so, but that would be impossible.

"How far along are you?" Piper demanded.

"When was the car crash?"

"Four months ago."

"That's how long—agh!"

"Okay I'll get the doctor!" Piper cried rushing to the door.

Piper ran down the hallway screaming for help when and explosion of some sort through her backwards. She slid across the floor screaming once again.

"Hello sister."

Piper looked up to see Aiden smiling down at her.

"Aiden!" Piper cried.

"Say hi to Dean and Adam for me where ever you my go."

"Dean?" Piper gasped.

"Oh you didn't know?" Aiden chuckled. "Dean's in hell."

Aiden lifted her hands and Piper's eyes widened.

Something smoked Aiden in the side of the head and she went down.

"Bitch." Johanna snarled holding a shot gun in her hand.

"Jo?" Piper asked.

"Pip you alright?"

"I think so."

Johanna helped Piper off the ground and they hugged.

"I just heard about Adam." Jo said.

"And I just heard about Dean."

"I'm sorry." They replied at the same time.

"As much as this cute little interaction excites me-the whole smashing her face in was so much better!"

Piper looked around Johanna to see a blonde woman with some sort of leash on her, the other end was attached to Jo.

"Who's that?" Piper asked eyebrow raised.

"My new helpful little friend."

The woman scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why is she on a leash?"

"Meet the crossroads demon, Talley."

"A demon on a leash, interesting." Piper observed.

"We have to get everyone out of here." Talley informed randomly.

"Why?" Jo and Piper asked.

"Unless you want Azazel and his men to get the baby I suggest we get everyone out of here."

"Baby?" Jo asked confused. "What baby?"

"Kendall!" Piper cried rushing down the hallway.

"I guess she knows." Talley smirked.

Jo gave her a nasty look before running after Piper and dragging Talley behind her.

Castiel stood in the doorway.

"Castiel?" Piper called.

He turned and stared at her.

"What is it?"

"Kendall Holt is gone." Castiel informed.

"What!" Piper cried rushing into the room. Both Kendall and Austin where gone.

"Where are they?" Jo demanded.

"With Azazel and the one you call Sebastian."

"What do you mean the one we call 'Sebastian'?"

"The body is a host—a dark energy is inside him." Castiel said.

"What kind of dark energy?" What do you mean?"

"We must go." Castiel said not answering. "And I must smite the demon for evil and good can not work together."

Talley who had already been hiding behind Johanna looked frightened.

"No!" Jo snapped. "She's with me."

"She is evil." Castiel replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait." Talley suddenly said. "Angel boy what about your little sidekick? Hmm? She's evil."

Castiel glared at her. "S.J is another matter."

"Then Talley stays with me." Jo snapped. "I'll keep her in check—she's on a flipping leash."

Castiel did not reply he just turned away watching as Piper paced back and forth chewing in her nails.

"Aiden was the distraction—the baby was the distraction too." She nodded to herself. "I shouldn't have left."

"Piper don't do that to yourself." Jo ordered. "We gotta get Kendall and the baby."

"And Austin." Piper nodded.

"Austin?"

"Kendall and Sebastian's son."

"Hey where's Victoria?" Jo asked.

"We gotta get her too." Piper replied walking back over. "S.J turned her into a doll."

"Oh well that's new." Jo chuckled.

"Don't mean to be a downer but does anybody know where they went?" Talley interrupted.

"You don't?" Piper questioned. Talley shook her head.

"What the hell good are you!" Jo scoffed. "I should just kill you now."

"If you do that," Talley smirked, "I'll torture your little boy toy in hell."

Jo glared. "You demonic—"

"Whoa what's up with him?" Talley demanded.

They all turned to see Castiel had his eyes closed and he looked like he was praying or something.

"I've found them." He announced.

He placed two fingers on Jo and Piper's forehead. They all vanished.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Cold Oak, South Dakota.

Meredith ran through the forest, she had to get out of there before Ruby and Sam woke up.

She felt mildly bad for ditching Sam like this but if she told him—he wouldn't let her leave.

Meredith hit something and bounced backward onto the ground.

"What the hell?"

She stood up and touched her hand to the spot she had just touched. Her hand touched something—something invisible that was keeping her out or more accurately _keeping her in_.

"Son of a—" she paused. "I'm trapped."

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY! Even if you just answer a couple, that'd be much appreciated. <strong>

**1. **Piper's response to the baby news?

**2.** Toria/Piper blow out?

**3.** Piper defending Aiden. Agree or disagree with what she said?

**4.** Did the whole Mer being called Mommy thing get cleared up for you now with S.J's explanation?

**5.** Victoria a Barbie Doll?

**6.** Uh oh looks like baby problems again. What's gonna happen with that?

**7.** Who else enjoyed Jo kicking Aiden's ass?

**8.** Talley on a leash?

**9.** Castiel's response as to why he's working with S.J?

**10.** Who did Castiel find?

**11.** Meredith now knows she's trapped. What do you think she'll do next?

**12.** Last night's episode? OMG, OMG, OMG!

* * *

><p><strong>f you like this you might like:<strong>

**My story with EvilAngelTeamGabe, 'Team Free Will Recruits' a Supernatural fanfic naturally ;)**

**My ten other Supernatural stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete/crossover with Charmed), 'Dreaming of Life S2' (crossover with Charmed), 'Way Back When' and 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing stories to DOL S1 & S2), 'Winchesters Six' (S1 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (S2 of this story/complete), 'Winchesters Six S3' (S3 of this story/complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and**  
><strong>'The Children of his'.<strong>

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My Smallville Catwoman crossover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	7. Liar, Liar Pants on Fire

**A/N – Sorry for the wait! I've been without a muse for a while now :( **

*****STARTED A NEW STORY! SUPERNATURAL/CHARMED XOVER! CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW!*****

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! ChantelRoyal, I'll be posting spoilers and such.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**Hannarrhh – **Yay glad to hear. Yeah but she wasn't friends with Kenny before her and Chris hooked up—they only became friends through Chris, same with Toria, plus Piper's very protective of her little brother more then the others… I know you liked Aiden lol.

No problem I just wanted everything to be cleared up on that subject. She was regarding her as a doll, for a doll she had pretty hair, there's some creepy barbies out there (my sister owns most of them lol) and usually their hair is f*ed up.

Doubtful but that's an interesting idea. Demon on a leash ahh yes, just perfect. Hmmm, perhaps because she's the first human he's bonded with ever…you'll see. Ha yes you were right. That would be funny. Yes that does suck :(

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **That would be quite interesting. "I'd do the same for my sisters if they lost their damn minds." Oh how you crack me up. I don't know why but I can just see her as a Barbie Doll and figured Adam would be laughing his ass off in heaven.

Toria feels guilty…and yes she does miss him even though she won't admit it. Agreed, that damn angel posse is worth shit. Seb is a douche. Awe yeah so do I! **  
><strong>**  
>winchesterlove94 – <strong>I know and it's the Ruby we like too :( Adam will be back in S5 at the latest, I ain't finished with him yet. I guess but I think he should have either killed the kid too or not killed her at all. STUPID MADISON GRR! I hate her -_-

**Pickle Paige – **DAMON MAKES MY LIFE! Seb let her out obviously, she learned her lesson and she probably teleported with a demon seeing as she runs with demons now. Yes apparently S.J collects "bad" people :/ S.J left with Barbie Doll Toria. Sammy will…you'll see :) nah Talley's a fly demon.

S.J can't go to heaven! She's a demon/psychic child! Why are you happy dancing over Seb? Hmm, I don't think so. Jess/Meg well that'll be discussed in this chapter. Good I'm glad to hear you voted, makes me *happy dance* lol. **  
><strong>**  
>kissacazador – <strong>I thought it was pretty understandable too. Agreed double time. Oh well at least it made sense. I thought so too. HAHA. My thoughts exactly. Hmmm, yes he wasn't very clear on why… perhaps, you'll have to wait and see. YES she needs to get away.

OMG I LOVED WHEN DEAN HIT SAM! I was like "and down goes the moose" it was freaking hilarious. He should have either killed the kid too or not killed the mother now he's got some crazed kid that wants his head on a platter too. Dean and Sam lie to each other all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>POLL RESULTS! It is now closed and I am doing a new one regarding Sam and Kendall's child, VOTE MY PRETTIES VOTE! <strong>

Dean/Johanna, Piper/ Chris and Adam/Victoria were tied and in the lead.

Sam/Kendall, Aiden/Sebastian and S.J/Castiel were tied in second place.

Meredith/Sebastian and Piper/Castiel were tied for third place.

Meredith/Franklin, Dean/Kendall, Sam/Jess, Sam/Ruby, Sam/Meg, Seb/Meg, Seb/Ruby are all in fourth place.

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Oak, South Dakota<strong>

Meredith smacked her hands angrily against the invisible wall. She couldn't be trapped here; she needed to leave!

"Stupid!" Meredith roared. "Demonic bitch!" She kicked the wall. "Fucking kick your ass—"

"Meredith what the hell are you doing?"

Meredith froze at Sam's harsh voice behind her. Something felt terribly wrong; she felt the hair on her arms rise before she turned to face him.

"Sam…I…uh."

"You can't leave Meredith." Sam said head titling. He gave a creepy smile. "We're not finished with you yet."

Meredith gripped her gun under her shirt, something wasn't right. Sam looked wrong…and seconds later she discovered why. His eyes glazed over with black.

"Sam!" Meredith cried.

He started forward and Meredith turned, sprinting away. He chased after her. Panic set in and her breathing became frantic.

"MEREDITH!" Sam screamed.

Meredith pushed herself harder, her vision was starting to go fuzzy and she felt sick. What was happening? How'd Sam get possessed? Meredith jumped over a fallen tree trunk and hid underneath.

She could hear Sam's footsteps slow behind her and she prayed he hadn't seen where she went.

"Oh Meredith!" Sam called. "You can't escape me; you can't escape your future."

Meredith shook in fear, for some reason she just wanted to run away and hide…that's exactly what she was doing…but what about Sammy? He needed her help.

She knew what she had to do, exorcise him with her mind—this is what she had been training for. Meredith crawled around looking for Sam but he was gone.

"Hello big sis."

Meredith spun around and was smacked hard. Sam grabbed her around the throat and threw her roughly against the tree. Meredith struggled, smacking at his hands in an effort to get air into her burning lungs.

"Sam." She choked. "I know you're in there."

Sam suddenly laughed realizing her throat. She fell to the ground choking. She looked up at him and raised her hand attempting to exorcise him. But nothing happened; Sam just stared down at her looking amused.

He knelt down in front of her. "There's no one else in here Meredith." He informed. "This is the real me."

Meredith's mouth fell open as she stared at him. "No Sammy—"

"This is who I'm meant to be," Sam said, "who we're meant to be!"

"No!" Meredith protested.

"Yes." Sam smiled. "You know I'm right—you feel it too, we're evil Meredith, we're _demons_."

Meredith dropped her head into the palm of her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Sam's laughter echoed through out the woods then it vanished and all was quiet except for Meredith's sobs.

"Mer." A voice whispered. Meredith looked up to find Sebastian standing in front of her.

"Seb." She replied.

"It's okay, we can save each other."

"I don't understand." Meredith said standing up to look him straight in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"You have to let me in Mer," Seb replied not really answering her question, "let me in and I can save you."

"What?" she asked.

Sebastian held out his hand, giving her an encouraging look. "It's okay Meredith, I won't let anything happen to you, _I love you_."

"I love you too but…"

"It's okay, take my hand." He insisted.

"But Sebastian how are you here? I don't understand."

"Take my hand Meredith." He said voice more strained.

"Tell me what's going on."

"TAKE MY HAND!" he screamed. Meredith jumped back startled.

"No!" Mer cried. "Stay away from me."

She scrambled away rushing towards the exit of the forest. The laughter echoed throughout the forest and she hit something solid. Hands gripped her arms and she screamed.

"Meredith?" Sam said alarmed.

Meredith screamed hitting him hard. "Stay away from me!"

"Meredith!" Sam yelled. "What is it! What's wrong?"

Meredith looked at him and froze. "You're eyes…"

"What?"

"Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam replied confused.

"Oh thank god." Meredith gasped. "Oh thank god." She grabbed him in a hug, silently crying.

"Meredith what's going on?" Sam demanded looking down at her.

"I saw him."

"Who?"

Meredith hesitated before answering. "Sebastian."

Sam's grip tightened on his sister as he looked furiously at the forest. "Let's get you back to camp."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**New Harmony Indiana**

"Damn it." Sebastian snapped, eyes opening. "I lost the connection."

"Do you at least know where she is this time?" Meg asked wearing Jessica's body once again.

"I just told you I lost the connection!" Seb growled. "Of course I don't know where she is, but I was closer this time."

Meg shook her head angrily. "Father will not be pleased."

The door slammed against the wall and they both turned to see Azazel with Aiden marching in. His demon minions held Kendall and Austin in their arms. Seb jumped up in alarm staring at Kendall's lifeless form.

"What did you do to her?" he roared.

"Why do you care?" Aiden hissed. "She's just the bitch that had your child." Seb glared at her.

Azazel waved his hands and the demons walked by locking Kendall and Austin in the cage Aiden had once been in.

"She is carrying Sam Winchester's child Sebastian." Azazel said. "We need that baby to get the other one."

"You're not going to kill them right?" Seb asked worriedly. Meg and Aiden both scoffed in annoyance.

"If they prove to be difficult I'm gonna fillet them alive." Azazel snickered. "Meg let's go." He walked out the door and Meg followed after.

Aiden walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's wrong baby?" she purred.

"That's my son, Aiden." Seb whispered.

Aiden clenched her jaw. "Don't pretend you care Seb, you never wanted him or her."

"That doesn't mean I want them to die!" Sebastian snarled pushing her away from him.

"Did you find Meredith?"

"No." Seb snapped. "I lost the connection—Ruby severed it…again."

"That stupid demon." Aiden hissed. "Why is she working with them?"

"Because she's foolish." Seb sighed. "She doesn't realize he never has a chance."

"Hmm." Aiden mused. "Are you sure? I mean he is—"

"No." Sebastian protested. "We'll win."

"Okay baby, whatever you say." She went on her tiptoes and kissed him hard.

"Oh god get a room."

Seb pushed Aiden away to find Kendall awake. Austin was clinging to her side looking terrified.

"Kenny." Seb said.

"Hello bastard." Kendall snarled. "Long time no see."

"Bitch shut up." Aiden hissed. "I'll kill you myself."

"No you won't." Azazel said walking back into the room. "Sebastian I give you one job and one job only—so where is she?"

"I lost the connection—Ruby—"

"Excuses, excuses…" Azazel sighed. He raised his hand and Sebastian fell to his knees screaming.

"NO!" Aiden roared.

She rushed at Azazel who easily flung her aside like a rag doll. She smacked her head off the wall, falling unconscious.

"Your humanity is catching up with you my boy." Azazel sighed. "Time to fix that problem."

"Father." Meg hissed from behind him.

"Take the cure elsewhere—I have business to attend to." Meg walked over to Aiden and picked her up causing Kendall to gasp. Meg ignored her and left with Aiden.

"Aiden's the cure?" she yelled. "The cures a person?"

Azazel stared at her. "I suggest you forget about that my dear or little Austin will go bye, bye."

Kendall clung to her son tighter who whimpered fearfully in her arms. "If you touch him I'll—"

"You'll what?" Azazel smirked.

Kendall fell silent and returned to Sebastian who was squirming on the floor.

"What are you doing to him?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing of your concern." Azazel insisted.

Sebastian let out a scream before he stopped moving all together. Kendall watched in fear. Suddenly he gasped and his eyes snapped open.

"Oh well hello there." Azazel smiled as Sebastian picked himself off the ground and looked around confused. "Find me Meredith—don't let that bitch get in the way."

"I live to please you." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"And next time hold on longer."

"The love is too strong." Sebastian hissed in annoyance.

"Just do it."

Seb rolled his eyes. "Very well." He left the room and Azazel turned to Kendall, smiling. "It's time child."

"Time for what?" Kendall asked nervously.

"I think you know." Azazel walked over to the cage and grabbed Kendall by the hair dragging her away from a screaming Austin. Azazel raised his hand flinging the young boy backwards and locking the door.

"It's okay baby." Kendall sobbed. "It's okay—mommy will be fine."

"Liar, liar pants on fire." Azazel snickered dragging her away.

"MOMMY!" Austin cried.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Where the hell are we?" Johanna demanded.

"We are at the lair." Castiel informed. They all stared at him.

"Okay that sounded really wacky coming from an angel." Talley chuckled.

"You will do as I say or I will smite you." Castiel warned.

Talley lifted her hands in defence. "Whatever you say—you're the boss man."

"Yes I am the 'boss man' as you say." Castiel replied.

"Okay so whose lair?" Piper asked nervously.

"Samantha's." Castiel replied obviously before walking away and into another room.

"Oh okay then." Talley scoffed.

"Be quiet demon." Johanna ordered. "C'mon."

She led the way dragging Talley behind her with a slightly frightened Piper gripping her arm tightly.

They found Castiel staring at S.J who held Victoria in her hands and a bunny rabbit in her lap. There were a bunch of dolls and animals around her.

"Oh my god." Piper gasped.

"Castiel." S.J pouted. "This is our secret lair."

"I am sorry; we are in need of your assistance." Castiel informed.

S.J frowned. "What happened?"

"Azazel has taken the baby."

S.J jumped up in alarm, dropping the doll and bunny to the ground. The bunny hopped away looking frightened.

"I will help you." S.J assured.

"Thank you sweetie." Piper said kindly. "But first you gotta turn Victoria back okay?"

S.J crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think so."

"C'mon now please—we need her help too."

"She's mean and I like her better as a doll, she the prettiest one of them all."

"Speaking of dolls." Talley said. "Who are these?"

"Demon I do not have to answer to you." S.J hissed. She snapped her fingers and Talley turned into a Dalmatian dog.

"Well I guess she's a dog on a leash." Jo sighed. "That ain't that special."

The Talley dog barked at them and tugged on the leash angrily.

"Please turn Victoria back." Piper begged. S.J looked over at Castiel who slowly nodded. S.J gave a sigh and closed her eyes.

All the animals and dolls turned into people, including Talley. Some of them screamed upon seeing S.J and vanished. Victoria stood there looking confused and pissed off.

"What the hell happened?"

"I turned you into a Barbie Doll." S.J smiled sweetly.

"You did what?" Victoria snapped. S.J's face darkened.

"Toria." Piper hissed. Victoria cleared her throat.

"I mean oh that's cool—I guess."

S.J smiled brightly. "I thought so."

"CASTIEL!" Anna yelled walking over. "This is an outrage."

"Oh look the bitch is here." Talley hissed. Anna glared at her before turning to Castiel.

"We will unite against you and that little devil child!" Anna warned. "It'll be the end!" Then she flapped her wings and left with all the other angels that were in the room.

"That didn't sound good." Talley whispered.

"I liked her better as a bunny." Jo complained.

"Um where's Kendall and Austin?" Toria demanded.

"Azazel has taken the child." Castiel informed.

"WHAT!" Victoria screamed.

"C'mon we're going to get her back." Piper said.

"How do we do that exactly?" Victoria asked.

"I can break through their wards." S.J said. "It'll just take a second." She shut her eyes and they stared at her.

"So who were all those people?" Jo asked looking at Cas. "And why were the angels—"

"All those who disobey," Castiel informed, "will be ridden of."

"Oh good to know." Jo and Piper exchanged a nervous look. Then they all vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1. **Poor Mer right?

**2.** Seb lost the connection…hmm…what's up with that?

**3.** Kendall/Austin/Seb reunite?

**4.** Kendall knows Aiden's the cure! (she didn't know because she was in a coma duh) Uh oh…wonder what that means for her?

**5.** What's going on with Seb and Azazel? What did he mean "the love is too strong"?

**6.** Anna's back yay -_- who's happy? Who's pissed? And who's worried about her little warning?

**7.** What about Castiel's warning?

**8.** Favourite line?

**9.** Favourite moment?

**10.** Friday's episode about the Egyptian god? Tell me your thoughts!

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My eight Supernatural stories, 'Way Back When' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, GWH), 'Team Free Will Recruits' (co-written with EvilAngelTeamGabe), 'Winchesters Six' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S3' (complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My four Supernatural/Charmed stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete), 'Dreaming of Life S2', 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, WBW), and 'Primrose'.**

**My Smallville/Catwoman Xover story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	8. Stabbed

**A/N – Heyy! Lol, read on my pretties :) Oh and I got a new poll up, there's two questions in it so you get two answers…before I only had it at one, sorry! I fixed it so VOTE MY PRETTIES VOTE! **

*****STARTED A NEW STORY! SUPERNATURAL/CHARMED XOVER! CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW!*****

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! ChantelRoyal, I'll be posting spoilers and such.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE! THANKS FOR VOTING ON MY POLL! <strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **S.J is meant to be scary lol, because of all the power she holds. Me too! You do not wanna get on the bad side of her! Oh yes it would have :) Ahh Anna yes she's back. Seb having a heart—ha! You crack me up. Aiden is lost…misguided, poor thing she needs some rescuing.

**Pickle Paige – **Perhaps…haha that'd be awesome too bad that doesn't happen—at least not in this chapter. She does have the knife, good question…or does she? You're a Seb fan? Interesting. So do you want him with Alex in Team Free Will? Yep he cared mildly.

Ohh Toria is gonna have a hard time holding her tongue for sure. Don't we all? I think we're in mutual agreement here with that one. S.J is gonna…nah you'll have to wait and see. I have no idea what show you're talking about…

**Hannarrhh – **My sisters Barbie's look like they've been through the ringer, poor things. I love Ruby too! That's a very good question…I'll ponder that thought for a moment, I'm gonna say no but he could have recognized him because they share witch blood or whatever. Hmm, I'll give that some more thought.

Ohh so you don't want me too kill Kenny? Ohh to bad…mahhaa! Just kidding, wait and find out. That is more likely but still not the right answer. I enjoyed her as a bunny as well. OHH JEEZ MAKES ME LAUGH TOO! Oh yeah those were good. They should be scared of S.J, she's a scary one alright. Ohhh :( TVD story ain't coming along lol. Been without a muse for what seems like ever!

**kissacazador – **That's good to hear, that's the response I wanted!Really? Interesting theory.I'm three chapters ahead so seeing your response to the whole Seb/Kendall/Austin thing made me laugh...you'll see why. Everyone seems to think Seb was talking about Sam/Mer love but...you're all wrong mahhaa. You're pissed! Me too! I despise that angel with a furious passion.

Agreed, Cas must be taken seriously at all times. That was a good line, I figured y'all would enjoy it. Awe you liked the sisterly, brotherly fluff stuff? Oh jeez that's a mouth full. OH MY GOD! I laughed so hard when he was giving himself a pep talk.

Sam will eventually find out, I'm kinda glad he didn't because he might not have wanted to defend Dean then :o I would have cried if Sammy turned on him because of some monster lady.

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Oak, South Dakota<br>**

"Mer?" Sam asked worriedly.

She shook her head and stared at her hands.

"Mer you gotta tell me what happened. I can't help you if you don't."

"That's the thing Sammy, I don't think you can."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't fight fate Sam."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Sam sighed.

Ruby marched into the room looking angry as hell. "I checked the wards, they're still up so either your fresh out of juice or they've got a few tricks up their sleeves. I'm gonna go with the first one."

Sam looked at his sister. "Do you need more?" he questioned nervously. "Is that why? Was it a hallucination?"

"I don't know." Mer replied honestly. "I think it was a hallucination." She added a silent 'I hope' in her mind.

"Sam can I talk to you; over there." Ruby walked away not waiting for an answer.

Sam followed. "Ruby what—"

"Sam if she needs more juice already...that's bad—she's burning out too quickly and she didn't even do anything."

"What does that mean Ruby?"

"It means she's dying Sam," Ruby replied, "and we're running out of time."

"In time for what Ruby?"

"You know what Sam." Ruby whispered. "We can't kill them without her—we need you both, the boy king and girl queen."

They both looked over Meredith who looked lost and frightened.

"There's gotta be a way to save her Ruby." Sam pleaded.

She grabbed his wrist, pointing to the vein. "This is the only way."

"But it's only temporary." Sam insisted. "We gotta save her."

"Sam I'm sorry but you know she's not gonna make it past this year without..."

San blinked back tears as he looked back over at Meredith. "Ruby I can't just let her die, she's my sister, I love her."

Ruby sighed. "I know Sam—this is why we gotta move fast—you guys kill Azazel and his army and then we'll be able to save her, if we don't she's a good as gone."

"Are you sure he'll be able to..."

"I'm positive he's the only one with the power to do so—you gotta trust me Sam, I'm on your side."

"I do trust you."

"Good," Ruby nodded, "both of you juice up; I'll meet you in the training room."

"Shouldn't we wait until she's rested?"

"She's only going to get worse Sam."

Ruby left not leaving it up for negotiation. Sam made his way over to Mer, wiping his face to ensure she wouldn't see he had been crying.

He sat beside her and she looked up at him. "What's wrong?" she demanded. "What did she do? I'll kill her!"

Sam wasn't at all surprised; Meredith generally knew when something was bothering them.

"Nothing Mer," Sam lied, "everything's fine."

Meredith narrowed his eyes. "Why are you lying to me?"

Sam avoided this question and her wandering eyes.

"Sam what aren't you telling me?"

"You need more blood." Sam said.

Meredith's demeanour changed. "Will—will it make it stop?"

"Yeah." Sam lied.

"Don't lie Sam." Meredith whispered.

"It'll help." Sam assured. "It'll make you stronger."

"Okay." Meredith nodded. "Yeah okay."

Sam grabbed the dagger off the side table and cut his arm facing it towards her.

Meredith blinked back tears as she brought his arm to her mouth and sucked the blood. She felt like a freaking vampire and she hated it.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**New Harmony, Indiana**

Kendall's screams echoed off the walls. Austin whimpered in the cage, crying for his mommy. He could hear her pain and it made him shake in fear.

"Kid shut up." Meg snarled. "You're annoying me."

Her and Aiden were on guard watching Austin, they were actually playing poker.

"Flush." Aiden smiled placing down her cards.

Meg glared furiously. "You cheated."

"Don't be such a sore loser Meg." Aiden snickered. "I won, deal with it."

"Doesn't matter because once he's done with you," Meg smiled, "he always comes to me."

Aiden glared. "Liar."

"Oh honey you think you're special?" Meg laughed. "You mean nothing to him, you're just a little sex toy—the only one he loves is your _sister_."

"Shut up!" Aiden screamed smacking, her hand off the table. "You know nothing."

"It must _bother_ you that your boyfriend is madly in love with your sister." Meg sighed. "Does it _bother _you Aiddy?"

Aiden flipped the table over and launch herself at Meg. Meg laughed hysterically as Aiden attacked her.

"I'm gonna send you straight to hell bitch."

"I'd like to see you try." Meg snickered and looked down at her wrist. Aiden's eyes followed.

"What the hell is that?"

"I'm bound to this body idiot."

Aiden's eyes widened. "Wow you're stupid, binding yourself to one body like that."

"What can I say, I enjoy this body, oh and when we find them I'm looking forward to getting my claws into your brother, he's delish."

Aiden laughed standing back up and pulling Meg with her.

"Of course poor Sammy's gonna think I'm Jessica."

"I like the way you think." Aiden complimented. "Speaking of Jessica is she in there?"

"I silenced her, such an annoyance she was, always whining inside here."

"Well you possessed her body I believe she had every right to bitch."

"It's my body now, well at least until I find a better one."

"So where does that leave Jessica?" Aiden demanded.

"Why the hell do you care? You're evil now remember?"

Aiden rolled her eyes. "I don't care, call it curiosity, you silenced her so where does that leave her when you aren't in there anymore."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Good thing I'm not a cat then."

Meg sighed. "She'll be trapped inside her own body, I put her in a coma for the time being, who knows if she'll wake up when I'm gone."

Aiden stared blankly at her before smiling wickedly. "Oh that's good."

"I thought so." Meg smirked cockily.

Kendall was dragged back into the room, screaming and kicking out at Azazel and his minions.

"Calm down Kendall." Azazel ordered. "Wouldn't want the baby to come early now would we?"

Kendall stopped struggling allowing them to put her back in the cage. Austin grabbed on to her immediately looking frightened.

"I'll be back in an hour for your next session." Azazel snickered. "Meg, let's go, we have business elsewhere."

Meg jumped up following after Azazel. Aiden started forward but Azazel lifted his hand stopping her. "No you, you stay here and watch them."

"What!" Aiden protested. "Azazel!

"Silence." Azazel snarled. "Do as you're told. Watch the baby now."

"The baby's only four months there's nothing to watch."

"Look again my dear." Azazel ordered.

Aiden turned around and stared at Kendall who was consoling her son and not paying attention to them at all. Her stomach was much larger then it had been before.

"What did you do to her?" Aiden gasped in surprise.

She recalled Jessica's growing stomach in the car and how she delivered the baby. She prayed she wouldn't have to deliver this one too.

"Within the next hour the child will grow until the next session is complete and then one final stage—the baby will be born."

"You're whacked." Aiden observed.

Azazel didn't reply, he turned and walked away, Meg giggling creepily on her way out.

"How can you be so cruel?" Kendall demanded suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Aiden snarled walking over to the cage. "What did you say bitch?"

"You betrayed your own family for a random guy you hardly know." Kendall informed.

"You killed your own brothers and nearly killed your sisters."

"I know what I did!" Aiden roared. "They mean nothing to me! They don't love me anyway, Sebastian is all I need."

"You have no idea how twisted that sounds—how twisted you have become, Sebastian did this to you Aiden, I know I've been there."

"SHUT UP!" Aiden screamed smacking her hands on the bars.

"Listen to me Aiden, there's still time to make this right—you can redeem yourself, you're still in there."

Aiden laughed. "This is who I want to be."

"You're being played by a witch from hell—he doesn't love you Aiden! He only cares about himself—nothing matters to him, least of all _you_."

"They may be what happened with you and him but it's not true with me, he loves me." Aiden insisted.

"No he doesn't." Kendall sighed. "And you're an idiot if you can't see otherwise."

"At least I'm not a whore," Aiden chuckled, "with bastard children."

Kendall gasped, holding Austin tightly to her. "I will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Allow me Kenny."

Aiden spun around and was smacked in the face by none other then Johanna.

"Bitch." Aiden snarled jumping to her feet.

"Bring it." Johanna said waving her over. Aiden tackled her down and they fought viciously on the ground.

Victoria and Piper appeared out of no where rushing to the cage.

"Kenny! Austin" Toria cried. "You guys alright?"

"Just in a cage Toria." Kendall replied causally. "No biggie."

"I can't pick this." Piper observed. "It jammed or something."

"I got it." Victoria pulled out her gun and shot at the lock twice. It broke and fell to the ground with a clang.

"Jesus Victoria!" Piper complained removing her hands from her ears.

"Thanks for the heads up." Kendall complained carrying Austin in her arms.

"No problemo sis." She smiled. Piper swung the cage door open and took Austin from Kendall.

"WHOA!" Victoria cried. "What the hell happened to you? Last I saw you weren't this pregnant."

"Azazel did some ritual to the baby." Kendall replied worried. "It was in a language I couldn't recognize—I don't know if..."

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Victoria snarled. "I swear I will—that demon bastard messed with the wrong girl."

"LOOK OUT!" Jo screamed.

Victoria was thrown away from Kendall. Piper flew backwards, Austin screaming in her arms. Kendall stood there, frightened by what she was seeing.

Aiden was floating in mid air heading straight for her. Johanna was pinned to the wall behind her, struggling to get free.

Victoria stood up momentarily shocked by what just happened then she turned and saw Aiden. Piper was trying to console Austin but spotted Victoria pulling something from her pocket.

"VICTORIA NO!" Piper screamed.

Victoria jumped in front of Kendall and stabbed Aiden in the stomach. "That's for Adam you bitch."

Aiden fell to her feet staring down at the knife handle sticking out of her. She looked up at Victoria's fierce face and gave a wicked grin.

"You can say hi to him for me."

Aiden gripped the handle, pulling it out in a slow like motion, her wound healing as soon as it left her and then she threw it straight at Victoria's head.

"NO!" Kendall screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1. **MEREDITH NO! I swear she dies all the time!Lol, I'm mean to my characters.I'm sure you all agree?

**2. **Ruby/Sam? Suspicious? I think soo...

**3.** Kendall :( and Austin...

**4.** Meg/Aiden little cat fight? Meow! Can't forget they were playing poker to see who got to sleep with Seb that day...it seems to me Aiden has gone wackier since the last time we saw her. True? Or false?

**5. **Jessica discovery? Did it make sense at all?

**6. **Poor unborn baby Winchester :(agree/disagree?

**7.** Jo/Aiden fight...seems there's a lot of cat fights in this one.

**8.** Victoria stabbed Aiden :o thoughts?

**9.** TORIA! That bitch Aiden! GRR! Who agrees with that statement? Who disagrees?

**10. **Guess what folks people are coming back soon—ones you _love_, can you guess who? (Doesn't necessarily mean they're dead!)

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My eight Supernatural stories, 'Way Back When' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, GWH), 'Team Free Will Recruits' (co-written with EvilAngelTeamGabe), 'Winchesters Six' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S3' (complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My four Supernatural/Charmed stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete), 'Dreaming of Life S2', 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, WBW), and 'Primrose'.**

**My Smallville/Catwoman story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	9. Explosions of Another Kind

**A/N – VOTE MY PRETTIES VOTE! **

*****STARTED A NEW STORY! SUPERNATURAL/CHARMED XOVER! CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW!*****

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! ChantelRoyal, I'll be posting spoilers and such.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **I figured she'd do something like that. Oh yeah there's an upside to everything lol. Hmmmhmm, Aiden is whacked now, agreed that is gross on so many levels. HAHAH! Totally can see it too…Jo's entrance was interesting lol.

**Pickle Paige – **Never heard of it before. Hmmm, you're a Seb fan even though he mind raped Dean :o lol. Do you think Dean's in love with Alex? There's one reviewer that thinks so. Ah yeah don't worry I'm doing something about that in this chapter. Nope S.J is gonna be pissed!

Jess is there but not really because it's like she's in a coma. Seb was always evil hun…sorry to tell you and Aiden being a Winchester means you're slightly crazy, it comes with the genes, I was just expanding on it more. Yeah I stabbed Aiden, it was long over do…ah no Seb is evill! Lol. The one person coming back isn't dead...

**kissacazador – **I enjoy your one word answer 'Yup' lol. *Shakes head* Sammy will never learn. Yes that was good. TRUE FOR SURE! Yay it made logical sense. Toria is not an understanding person…just thought I'd point that out.

And yes she did do it for Adam—yet how would Adam feel about that seeing as Aiden is his TWIN SISTER! Aiden is a crazy bitch! John and Adam? What about Dean! Don't you want Mr. Sexy and I know it to come back from hell?

**Hannarrhh – **Yay :) Meredith has died…that's a good question I do not have the answer to and am to lazy to find out…never said she was gonna die, just that she's dying…figure that one out and message me my dear. You like Ruby/Sam :o you'll understand my response after this chapter. It's the same as S.J. You like Jess?

Poor baby Winchester :( you did help me create Jo so I would hope you liked her! I HAVE MADE YOU DISLIKE AIDEN! My goal is complete, now everything will be candy canes and lollipops. Yes I am going to kill them all just to spite you! MAAHAA! You'll have to wait and see. You are so close, yes I can see you're excited, so am I.

* * *

><p><strong>New Harmony, Indiana<strong>

Castiel appeared out of no where and caught the knife in his right hand. He stared at it with the most interest.

"That wasn't very nice Auntie." S.J said. She raised her hand and Aiden crumbled to the ground unconscious.

"She is the Croatoan cure." Castiel announced suddenly.

"What?" Jo said walking over.

"I guess I forgot to mention that." Victoria mumbled.

"Victoria!" Piper yelled.

"What?" Victoria snapped. "I was distracted okay."

Castiel marched forward and raised the knife above Aiden's fallen body. Piper handed Austin to Kendall without any notice and dashed in front of her baby sister.

"NO!" she yelled.

Castiel stared at her curiously. "Move now Piper Winchester."

"You will not kill her."

"Piper!" Victoria and Jo yelled together.

"No! I don't care what she's done, she's my sister—I will not let you kill her."

"There is no other way." Castiel informed.

"Let us work with her." Piper insisted. "I can get through to her."

"Piper." Kendall whispered. "I already tried—she's gone—consumed by her love for Sebastian."

"No I don't believe it."

"We do not have time for this!" Castiel roared. "The cure will die now."

Piper stood her ground. "No, Castiel, no."

"Wait I am confused." Talley said.

They all looked over at her; they had completely forgotten her presence. Most likely because S.J had taken the leash announcing Talley was now her pet since they had made her turn the others back. Everyone was pretty much cool with that—everyone except Talley.

"Quiet pet." S.J ordered. "You do not get a say in these matters."

"Why do you want to kill the cure if you need it to save the people?"

They all looked at Castiel curiously. "That's a good question angel boy." Victoria agreed.

"The blood of the cure must be shed on the angel's hands—only then will the blood rain down from the heavens curing all from the disease."

"I'm all for it." Jo hissed marching forward. "Except can I be the one to kill her?"

"JOHANNA!" Piper screamed.

"She killed Dean." Jo replied.

Piper stared. "It wasn't her."

"A part of it was." Jo insisted. "And it always will be."

Jo grabbed Piper's arm and dragged her away. Piper struggled weakly watching as Castiel raised the knife, about to plunge it into Aiden.

"Castiel stop!" S.J said suddenly.

Castiel did stop, staring at her as if waiting for an order.

"This is not done right—you are not the angel who can cure us."

Castiel frowned and handed the knife back to Victoria. "You are right."

"We must wait until it's time." S.J insisted. "You can't…" she looked over at the others. "She's not here yet."

"Who?" Piper demanded.

"Rachel." Castiel sighed. "She is the one that must cure you all—she is prophesied to kill the Cure."

"Who's Rachel?" Piper asked.

Castiel stared at her for a moment about to answer but S.J shook her head furiously and Castiel snapped his mouth closed. Piper looked between them in confusion.

"I'm guessing she's some angel chick." Victoria said.

"Yes." Castiel replied cautiously.

"Castiel." S.J warned.

"We must leave—the witch is getting close to finding Meredith and we need her on our side." Castiel announced.

"I can find her." S.J replied. "I've picked up her sent—on the witch, it's all over him."

Castiel looked at her expectantly. "Hurry Samantha for time isn't on our side."

S.J nodded and bowed her head.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Cold Oak, South Dakota  
><strong>

Sam made his way towards Ruby's room. He rubbed at his arm furiously, it kinda hurt but he couldn't let Meredith know that then she wouldn't take what she needed.

Sam felt drained; he definitely needed more blood unfortunately for him all the bottles Ruby had filled were already empty which is why he was going to see her.

He was about to knock on her door when he noticed it was open slightly and then he heard her voice loud and clear.

"Of course he believes me." Ruby snickered. Sam peeked around the door to see Ruby was on the phone.

"He_ trusts_ me." She said this in a mocking tone. Sam's fist tightened in annoyance. "Meredith is more trouble then you informed me—the he-witch, he keeps getting in her head, I've severed the link multiple times now."

Sam listened with more of an interest; Ruby clearly hadn't told him everything, much to his dismay.

"You were right about the blood by the way—too little is always too _much_. Yes, the hallucinations, they're from the witch trying to break in, everything else is him too." She laughed suddenly.

"He has no idea that the blood is doing more harm then good." Ruby said. Sam's eyes widened. "He still thinks that she _needs_ it to survive. Foolish I know. Really he's helping move things along."

"She won't last much longer—Anna will have no choice but to…yes, yes, I'll make sure that she's gone after the uprising."

Sam backed away from the door nearly tripping over his feet. He was killing Meredith—he was killing his sister all because a demon told him to. He had to get her out of here. Sam dashed back into the room to find Meredith on the floor whimpering.

"Meredith!" he gasped.

"Sam." She sobbed. "It hurts—my head it hurts, I hear his voice."

"Meredith we have to get out of here—Ruby she's evil, she lied."

"No shit." Meredith mumbled in her haze of pain. "I tried to tell you."

"Okay c'mon we gotta go."

"The knife, grab the knife." Meredith ordered. "And my gun."

"Where?" Sam asked spinning around.

"I hid them under the floorboard." She replied.

Sam pulled the floorboard up and tossed her a knife. She strapped it on to her leg. Sam shoved the gun in the back of his pants. He had no idea where his gun had gone to—Ruby had taken them from him.

"Sammy." Meredith whimpered.

"Mer can you walk?"

She attempted to stand but the pain in her head was fierce and she collapsed down. Sam grabbed her and picked her up bridal style.

"Let's get out of here." Sam said.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Somewhere in Indiana**

"She's blocking me." Sebastian hissed.

"Push through it witch." Meg ordered.

"I'm trying."

"Try harder." Azazel snarled.

Sebastian closed his eyes and rocked back and forth. "Meredith." He whispered. "Its okay baby let me help you."

"Well?" Meg snapped.

"South Dakota…that's all I'm getting—" He looked up abruptly and smiled.

"What?" Meg snapped. "Why are you smiling?"

"It better be good news." Azazel said.

"It is." Sebastian smirked.

"Well?"

"The blocks crumbling."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**New Harmony, Indiana**

"Samantha." Castiel said impatiently.

"She—there's a block but I'm weakening it." S.J whispered. "She's in South Dakota…" S.J lifted her head. "What's that?"

"A state." Talley informed. "You need to brush up on your geography kid."

S.J glared and pulled harshly on the leash making her choke.

"South Dakota?" Kendall asked. "Bobby Singers?"

"No way." Victoria groaned. "Too easy and why would Ruby take them there?"

"She's right." Jo agreed. "Ruby would have taken them somewhere _secluded _and hidden away from everyone—a big place and empty place."

Piper's eyes widened. "I think I know where."

"Where?"

"Where I died." Piper whispered.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Cold Oak, South Dakota**

Sam was sprinting through the forest as fast as he could with Meredith in his arms. He looked down occasionally to check on her and this time—he nearly stopped cold she looked so sick and out of it.

"Meredith stay with me." Sam ordered.

"It hurts Sammy."

"I know," he said pushing a tree branch out of his way, "but you gotta stay strong okay?"

"Sammy I'm dying."

"No Meredith you're not—its Sebastian he's making you sick okay? You gotta push him out of your head or he'll find you."

"I can't."

"Yes you can." Sam insisted.

"Oh god I'm gonna be sick. Put me down now!"

Sam grimaced at the thought and sat her down on the ground. She crawled to the nearest bush and vomited. Sam looked around in alarm.

"Meredith I know this is gonna sound uncaring but you gotta hurry it up—Ruby she'll know we're gone by now."

Meredith crawled away from the bush wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Sammy go, I'm dead anyway."

Sam stared. "Meredith stop!" he snapped. "Stop saying that—I won't let you die, not _again_."

"Sam…"

Sam picked her up and started to run again. "Please don't vomit on me." He begged lightly.

Meredith gave a low chuckled before groaning in pain; Sam abruptly stopped hitting something hard.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"The force field." Mer whispered. "I forgot."

"What?" Sam asked confused. "Force field how is that possible?"

"Magic of course."

They spun around top see a smirking Ruby standing there. She did not look pleased.

"Sam is there a reason you're this far in the forest without my permission?"

"I know what you did Ruby!" Sam roared. "You're killing Meredith."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I heard you on the phone."

"Well that's unfortunate." Ruby sighed. "_He_ won't be very happy."

"Who are you working for?" Sam demanded.

Ruby smiled. "A very powerful being that you do not want to mess with Sam, I suggest you do as I say for _he_ will not hesitate to kill you."

"You need me."

"But we don't need Meredith." Ruby clenched her fist and Meredith started to choke.

"Mer!" Sam screamed dropping to his knees. She wiggled on the ground. "STOP!"

Ruby suddenly exploded making Sam jump back in surprise. Meredith took in air, coughing for a moment. Sam was staring at the person where Ruby had once been standing.

"Oh my god." Mer gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1.** Cas/S.J rescue?You guys didn't really think I would kill Toria did you?

**2.** Guess you know that Aiden has to die for all to be cured…or does she really? What do you think?

**3.** Thoughts on Piper protecting Aiden?

**4.** Talley is now S.J's pet…oh boy who smells trouble?

**5.** "She killed Dean." Jo replied. Piper stared. "It wasn't her." "A part of it was." Jo insisted. "And it always will be." DO you agree with Jo on this one? IS there any truth to this statement?

**6.** Do you guys remember that random angel Rachel? Yeah, that's who Cas is talking about.

**7.** Ohh Ruby is a bitch :o who knew this was coming? Who thought it was unexpected? (By the way, the person Ruby is talking to and about Mr '_He_' is a different person Sam and her were talking about last chapter)

**8.** Poor Sammy got played and was helping kill his sister! Wonder if that's gonna put a damper on their relationship…

**9.** Who do you think/hope will get their first?

**10.** Ruby exploded :o who did this do you think? It may be someone you wouldn't think…

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My eight Supernatural stories, 'Way Back When' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, GWH), 'Team Free Will Recruits' (co-written with EvilAngelTeamGabe), 'Winchesters Six' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S3' (complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My four Supernatural/Charmed stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete), 'Dreaming of Life S2', 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, WBW), and 'Primrose'.**

**My Smallville/Catwoman story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	10. Hello Daddy

**A/N – VOTE MY PRETTIES VOTE! Team Free Will Recruits has been updated! Just thought I'd let you know seeing as some of you read it :) **

*****STARTED A NEW STORY! SUPERNATURAL/CHARMED XOVER! CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW!*****

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! ChantelRoyal, I'll be posting spoilers and such.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **I figured you would be and yes I'm a sister also so I can understand that. I like your comment 'thankfully Aiden ain't my sister.' That made me laugh. Ohh that'd be so cool, S.J might turn you into a doll or animal of some kind if you bother her with such a question though. I like your little twist with Adam, too bad its wrong. Dean will come back I'm not saying when though. Thanks dahl :)

**kissacazador – **I figured as much (not the medicating, the forgetting Dean). Oh darn I should have killed her then ;) hmm interesting, maybe, maybe not. Are you sure? I'm not so sure they would…I mean she killed Dean and Adam…Meredith is gonna be pissed.

Talley is a smart pet I guess—although an 8 year old having a crossroads demon for a pet might not be such a wise idea…I said she was eight right? I think so. You're right Aiden will have to live with that for a long time. Yeah I didn't like the angel Rachel either she was a bitch…but no worries I'm changing her character to fit with what I'm doing so she'll be a little better I hope.

Tru that. Sam does get played by her a lot…I meant because both Seb/Meg/Azazel and Cas/S.J/Kenny/Toria/Piper/Jo/Talley were close to finding Mer at the end but I never said who got their first. You think Mary exploded Ruby from beyond the grave? Interesting but wrong ;)

**Pickle Paige – **Sounds delightful lol. So you think he does like Alex? I'm confused…that's normal for me though. No Kenny and Mer weren't evil because of him and no Austin isn't evil. It'll be explained soon. Hehe, I was waiting for someone to say that to me!

Hmm, good point. I guess, no ones really stuck up for her but can you really blame them? Talley is interesting to say the least. Perhaps… Oh well she was only in a couple episodes in S6. Except the unexpected my dear. Probs not. 'Oh god it was Anna everyone run' haha I laughed for five mins…it's not her no worries. **  
><strong>

**Hannarrhh – **The ending was intense madness…not really I just like saying that lol. Cas listens to S.J because he's scared of her—she could kill him in a blink of an eye—she's the angel killer after all. HAHA yes! I am so mean. I love how you love Pip protecting her 'evil' sister lol.

S.J is interesting and a very hard character to right—she is plenty wise for her age. Agreed. Yay you remember. I liked badass Ruby much better, other one was creepy and out of character in my opinion I think she changed too much over the course of 4 months…You're probably right :) it is her baby brother we're talking about here. Question how would Dean or Chris make her explode? Lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Poll update! <strong>

**Gender:** Both tied! You're gonna make me the tie breaker aren't you?

**Good vs. Evil:** So far Good is winning out with one more vote then evil. Neutral is at 0.

* * *

><p>"Hello Daddy," S.J smiled, "Auntie Meredith, are you okay? Did the mean demon hurt you?"<p>

Sam and Meredith stared in shock at her. Ruby had just exploded—that's how much power this kid had.

"Meredith is hurt." Sam whispered.

S.J marched over and stared down at Meredith.

"The witch is in your head, I'll severe the connection—he won't be able to reach you anymore."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes."

S.J placed her hand on Meredith forehead and she screamed, sounding like she was dying.

Sam watched worriedly as she squirmed under S.J's hand, screaming and sobbing hysterically.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Stop!" Sam said in alarm. "You're hurting her!"

S.J looked at him. "But Daddy it's not broken yet—he's still in her head."

Sam swallowed and nodded his head. "Hurry, please."

S.J smiled and closed her eyes. Meredith's screams intensified.

"Okay! Okay!" Sam ordered. "Stop enough!"

S.J glared. "Almost."

"S.J!" Sam snapped. "Enough!"

S.J cowered and removed her hand. Meredith stopped screaming and just sobbed, gripping her head in pain.

"Meredith!" Sam said holding her shoulders. "Meredith calm down its over."

"Sammy." Meredith sobbed. She reached up for him and he grabbed her in a hug.

"It's okay Meredith." Sam assured.

He looked at S.J over her shoulder to see small tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry daddy." S.J whimpered bottom lip quivering. "Please don't be mad I just wanted to help Auntie Meredith."

Meredith twisted in Sam's arms and looked at the child. Her heart dropped at her sad face. Meredith let go of Sam and stood up shakily. Sam gripped her elbow so she wouldn't fall.

Meredith opened her arms for the child. "Thank you." she whispered. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

S.J stared at Sam for a moment before rushing at Meredith and hugging her tightly.

Sam stared at this interaction between his sister and daughter.

Meredith had always been good with kids; Sam always said or did the wrong thing and made them cry. He remembered the twins when they were young, it had been awful.

"I'm sorry it hurt."

"Is he gone?" Mer whispered. "Out of my head?"

S.J nodded her head. "But not out of your _heart_."

Sam looked at Meredith in surprise. He had assumed Sebastian had used mind control on her to make Mer love Seb...that wasn't the case after all.

Meredith picked her up S.J who cuddled into her gladly, looking at Sam with puppy dog eyes. Sam stared back, feeling shocked and not knowing what to do.

He'd seen that face reflected in the mirror so many times. It was kind of freaking him out.

"We need to get out of here." Mer said. "Ruby's um gone so...the force field should be gone? Right?"

She started forward but Sam caught her arm.

"Mer are you okay? Do you still feel sick?"

"I can see clearly now that the rain has gone." Mer smirked in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam smiled.

"My stomachs a little upset but my heads clear—like I said I ain't hearing or seeing Seb anymore."

"Okay." Sam sighed happily. "That's good."

Meredith nodded at the place the force field had once been, Sam walked over and stopped, hitting something.

"Well I guess my theory is screwed to hell." Mer sighed.

"We're trapped." Sam said. "S.J how'd you get in here?"

"No." S.J protested looking away from him.

"What?" Sam asked confused. "What do you mean no? Tell me now!"

"Sam calm down." Mer ordered. "S.J honey, how'd you get in here?"

S.J shook her head and Meredith felt her shoulder was wet. S.J was crying for whatever reason.

"S.J what's wrong?"

"Daddy doesn't love me." S.J whispered.

Sam froze staring at her in shock while Mer stared at him with a frown.

"Don't be silly, of course he does, right Sammy?"

"Yes." Sam replied slowly.

"It's not in his heart, he's mad at me, I can feel it—he didn't want me."

Sam and Meredith exchanged a look. "Sam tell her you love her." Sam stared blankly. "Any day now."

"Um S.J that's not true." Sam started.

"It is! It is! I see it!" She started to sob against Meredith's shoulder.

"Sam do something!" Mer snapped.

"What do I do?" he asked frantically. "I don't know what to do!"

"Idiot." Mer groaned. "Comfort her."

Sam walked over and placed a hand on S.J's head, smoothing out her blonde hair.

"Hey, hey, S.J its okay, I'm not mad at you, I'm sorry I snapped at you before okay? There's no reason to be sad because I love you, I do."

S.J turned her head and peeked out from under her hair at him. Sam smiled feeling relief.

"You do?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

S.J stared at him, a look flashed in her eyes, a look of disbelief.

"Okay." S.J replied finally.

She stared at him, rubbing her eyes with her little fists. A frown still graced her face and Sam got an idea.

"Don't smile." Sam said suddenly.

Meredith chuckled remembering how she used to play that game with him when he was younger.

S.J tried very hard not to smile but she couldn't help it, a giant grin appeared on her face.

"Hey I thought I said you couldn't smile." Sam smirked.

She reached out to him and he grabbed her in his arms. Meredith put her hands on her hips with a lopsided smile.

"What?" Sam asked.

Meredith ruffled his hair affectionately. "Awe your so cute, little brother."

"Auntie Meredith is strange." Sam whispered in S.J's ear.

"Hey!" Mer protested. "I heard that." S.J giggled.

"Now S.J can you help us get out of here?" Sam asked.

S.J outstretched her hand to Meredith who took it. "Hold on."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Sebastian suddenly screamed grabbing his head in agony.

"What's happening!" Meg demanded.

Azazel stared eyes narrowed. "S.J."

"What?" Meg asked. "How's that—"

Sebastian started to cough, spitting out blood.

"She severed the connection." he managed. "It's gone."

"Damn it!" Azazel roared smacking his hand off the table. "Wait, wait, wait."

"Azazel! We're done—it's through. Ruby has already gotten to Sam; Meredith Winchester was our only hope—now she's with them!"

"At least she's not with the angels." Aiden snapped barging into the room. She limped over, dried blood on her shirt.

"What happened to you?" Meg laughed.

"They got the baby."

"What!" Azazel roared.

"Castiel and S.J were with them—she knocked me out cold with a snap of her fingers."

Azazel groaned angrily. "Everything's gone to hell thanks to you two!"

"Sebastian!" Aiden said in alarm just seeing him on the floor.

She dropped down beside him, caressing his face.

"Get off me!" he snarled shoving her away.

Aiden stared in shock. "But Seb, baby."

"I don't want you here!" he roared. "Leave me alone!"

Meg snickered beside Azazel who looked almost as amused as Meg did.

"Humanity hurts." Azazel said looking at Seb mockingly.

"She's gone." Seb whispered. "I've lost her." He curled in a ball, sniffling.

"Oh how pathetic." Meg complained. "Father must I watch this?"

"We need that baby." Azazel hissed. "We're going—now."

"What!" Aiden snapped. "You can't just leave him like this."

Azazel didn't reply just vanished.

"Don't you hear what he's saying?" Meg demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Listen you stupid idiot." Meg snarled.

They both looked at Sebastian who was having some sort of melt down on the floor.

"Meredith." he whimpered. "Meredith come back to me."

Aiden's face darkened and her fists clenched. "No."

"Yes Aiddy, don't say I didn't warn you."

Then she was gone leaving Aiden alone to stare down at a broken Sebastian.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Okay S.J is taking a really long time." Piper said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Castiel can't you break through the force field?"

"There are angel wards, I can not."

"What use are you then?" Talley complained.

"About as useful as a demon on a leash." Jo smirked. Talley glared at her.

"I hope Kenny, Austin and Victoria are alright." Piper said changing the subject. "They're alright right Castiel?"

Castiel nodded. "I delivered them to their appropriate destination—they are safe, for now."

"It sounds like you're a pilot!" Talley chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Jo snarled. "The only reason you're still alive is so you can tell Meredith how to save Dean."

"And Adam." Piper nodded.

Talley rolled her eyes. "I thought I was the demon child's pet."

"Oh and that too." Jo smirked.

"They're here." Castiel announced.

"Whose here?" Piper demanded.

Castiel stared at a tree and suddenly there was a flash of light.

Sam, Meredith and S.J appeared. S.J bounced over to Castiel, smiling up at him. He stared blankly at her.

"Pip!" Mer cried excitedly. "Jo!"

"Mer! Sammy!" Piper smiled.

She rushed at them and grabbed them in a hug for three.

Jo smiled upon seeing this interaction and she knew that Dean would be smiling also—that thought made her sad, he should be there with them—he should be there.

"Are you guys alright?" Piper asked worriedly.

"For the most part." Mer sighed.

"Mer." Sam whispered.

"What Sam?" Mer demanded. "Everything's fine, right?"

Sam stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yes, everything's fine."

Piper narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sam said quickly. Piper raised her eyebrow. "We'll tell you later."

"I think you better tell me now." Piper ordered.

"Where's Dean?" Meredith asked making everyone look at her. "And Adam?"

Sam looked around in alarm. "And Kenny?"

"Victoria..." Mer trailed off. "And who the hell is she!"

"Oh this is Talley—demon on a leash." Jo replied casually.

"She's my pet." S.J smiled taking the leash from Jo. "She listens to me."

"I think you need to talk to your daughter about her choice of pets." Talley said. "Like seriously—I don't need to be on a leash."

"Silence." S.J snapped.

"Samantha—" Castiel started.

"And Cassie is my angel." S.J replied taking his hand. Sam stared at Castiel who stared at S.J with a fierce look.

"I am an angel of the lord." Castiel informed. "I am not yours."

S.J glared up at him, tightening her hold on his hand. "You are."

His face grimaced. "She is correct I am."

"Will someone answer my question?" Mer snapped. "Where are Dean, Adam, Kenny and Toria?"

"Victoria and Kendall are at home with Austin." Jo informed.

"Austin?" Sam asked. "Her son? Wait why are they at home? Are they okay? Did something happen?"

"You can say that." Talley mumbled. S.J pulled on the leash silencing her.

"Um well you see Sam that's I'm complicated..." Piper mumbled.

"Piper." Sam said. "What's complicated?"

Jo and Piper exchanged a look.

"Someone just tell him already." Talley grumbled. "Seriously he's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Tell me what?" Sam demanded.

"Sam I don't know how to say this but Kendall she's—"

Sam's eyes widened, a look of fear crossed his face. "Is she hurt? What happened? Is she okay? Piper tell me!"

"Kendall Holt bears the second Anti-Christ." Castiel said randomly. "The one who changes it all."

Sam stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Oh my god." Meredith gasped.

"What does robot guy mean?" Sam demanded. Castiel didn't look offended.

"Kendall's having a baby!" S.J said excitedly. "I hope it's a baby girl, I want a—"

"A baby?" Sam said. "Wait what! What do you mean she's having a baby?"

"Jeez Sam who would have known." Meredith chuckled. "And we thought Dean was the whore—speaking of where is he?"

Sam glared at Meredith briefly before turning back to the others. Piper and Jo avoided Meredith's question like the plague.

"Sam she's having your baby." Piper whispered.

Sam stood motionless; a strange look graced his face.

"Sam?" Jo asked.

Talley scoffed. "Oh great he's frozen in fear. So much for the mighty boy king."

"Kendall's having my baby?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Piper nodded.

"Congrats brother." Meredith said patting him on the shoulder. "Now moving on to—"

"Anti-Christ?" Sam said. "Second Anti-Christ? What?"

"Sam shut up!" Meredith snapped. "They can fill us in on the way."

"But Mer—"

"Where the hell are Dean and Adam? Now somebody better answer me damn it, stop avoiding the question."

Everyone fell quiet. Sam and Meredith were both looking at Jo and Piper. They were having some sort of silent discussion with only their eyes.

"Piper Winchester!"

"Adam, he didn't make it."

Meredith felt faint, Sam's eyes widened.

"What do you mean he didn't make it?" Piper didn't reply. "Piper!"

Piper blinked back tears. "The car, we crashed and Adam he jumped in front of Toria to save her—the glass it..."

Meredith covered her mouth with her hand, tears pouring down her face.

"But Ruby, she, she said you all got to the hospital on time." Sam protested.

Piper shook her head. "He was pronounced dead on scene."

"And Dean?" Meredith asked quickly. Everyone was quiet again.

"Where is Dean!" Meredith screamed.

"He's gone." Piper whispered still holding back the tears. "The hellhounds—"

"No!" Meredith cried. "No! No! He can't be—no!"

"Aiden killed him Meredith." Jo replied harshly.

"Jo." Piper snapped.

Sam grabbed a hold of the tree behind him, to steady himself. His brothers were dead and now a woman he hardly knew was pregnant with his child. Everything had gone to hell Meredith's body shook as she crumbled to her knees, sucking in air like she was drowning.

"No."

"Mer—" Piper started.

"Shut up!" Meredith screamed. "They can't be dead—this can't be true!"

Jo marched over and stared her straight in the eye.

"It is, Aiden did this Meredith, she killed them both."

Meredith looked around the forest as if to find the answers, her eyes stopped on Castiel and she jumped to her feet.

"You!" Meredith screamed. Castiel didn't jump—didn't look alarmed by her booming voice. "Fix this! You brought me back now bring them back!"

"I can not." Castiel replied.

"What do you mean you can not!" Meredith screamed.

"I mean I can not—it is not time for the return of Dean Winchester."

"What about Adam?"

"He is in heaven."

"So go get him!" Meredith screamed.

"I can not—I do not have access to that power anymore, Anna has made sure of that."

Meredith glared furiously at the thought of Anna screwing them over. An idea appeared in her head.

"Take me instead—"

"Meredith!" Sam yelled.

"Shut up Sam." Mer snarled. She turned back to Castiel. "Just take me and bring him back."

"Meredith no!" Piper protested.

"Be quiet!" Mer snapped. "Castiel, I know you need me—I'll say yes, I'll do whatever you want—"

"No." Castiel interrupted. "You must not say yes, she is no longer on the right side."

"Castiel!"

"There is nothing I can do."

Meredith turned to S.J dropping to the ground in front of her.

"S.J can you? Do you think you can?" Meredith asked.

"She can not enter heaven." Castiel informed. "She is the angel killer—the Anti-Christ her presence is not permitted."

Sam stared at his daughter, now hearing for the first time who she was to the world. This news completely freaked him out.

"It's scary down there." S.J whispered. "I don't wanna go back."

"Back?" Sam asked. "When were you there?"

"The mean demon with the yellow eyes—they made me go down there, wanted me to get them a bad, bad man. But it was too scary, I can't go back." She stared at Meredith with puppy dog eyes. "Please don't make me go back."

"Okay, okay, I won't." Meredith replied standing up.

Her mind was working out a plan that she would not share with anyone.

"We must go." Castiel announced. "Azazel has found the child."

"Kendall!" Sam said in alarm.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!**

**1. **It was S.J!Sam/S.J relationship thing…was it weird?

**2. **Seb in Meredith's head :o S.J severing the connection…but yet he's 'still in her heart'

**3. **Seb/Aiden blow out? Do you think she needs another reality check or will that be enough to snap her out of her weird Al faze?

**4.** Poor Seb lost the one he loves? Do you feel bad for him at all?

**5. **Sam's reaction to Kendall being pregnant and the whole Anti-Christ thing?

**6.** Sam andMeredith's reactions to their brother's deaths?

**7.** Jo insisted Aiden killed them…what do you think the purpose of that was?

**8. **Castiel can't do anything because of…Anna, who thinks she should have been left a bunny?

**9. **Hmmm, S.J has been to hell…wonder who Azazel wanted her to bring back with her?

**10. **Oh no Kendall! A secret is revealed about the Holts next chapter. Can anyone guess? It has something to do with the special knives their family makes…

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My eight Supernatural stories, 'Way Back When' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, GWH), 'Team Free Will Recruits' (co-written with EvilAngelTeamGabe), 'Winchesters Six' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S3' (complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My four Supernatural/Charmed stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete), 'Dreaming of Life S2', 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, WBW), and 'Primrose'.**

**My Smallville/Catwoman story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	11. Holt Secrets

**A/N – Voting is now done; I've made my decision with the help of y'all of course. Sorry for the long wait, been real busy. For those who read Primrose also, I updated :)**

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! ChantelRoyal, I'll be posting spoilers and such.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe –** awe yay you loved their father daughter moment :) I like to change things up. It wasn't as heartbreaking as I would have liked.

**kissacazador –**yay again, you loved Mer in it too lol, she just called Sam an idiot and pushed him in the right direction. It's not her fault she's strange! It's Azazel's! Blame him. At least you felt bad for her. You are correct, their love is strong. Yup, Aiden needs a mop and a bucket ASAP. Poor Seb, I agree his heart was obviously breaking. I thought so.

Mer is like their mother of course she would offer herself up-it's in her nature. Correct! Lol. Oh I hate her too. It was...nah I'm not telling. Oh my god, either I'm getting predictable or you guys have been mind raping me which by the way I do not appreciate -_- lol. One of your answers was correct but you'll have to wait and see which.  
><strong><br>Pickle Paige – **don't worry that'll be explained! Yay, it was cute :) yup that was the love I was regarding. She killed Dean man, don't you think he'll be a little pissed especially since she tried to kill Mer and the others? Sammy the man whore oh jeez. Maybe Sam did know something but Ruby filled him with lies to make him think otherwise...  
>Jo was just stating the truth and preparing Mer for what's to come.<p>

I'm sorry but currently I prefer to write Jo then Aiden who has always been my least fav to write out of the siblings from the beginning but now she down lower. Talley's a demon she can't break someone out of heaven. But don't worry the whole Dean thing will be coming soon. Yup Sam's scared of his daughter as he should be...you'll see.

Correction Daddy Jared! MINI MOOSE IS ON THE LOOSE or will be on the loose! Did you also here it's supposedly a boy and born sometime in March? It's gonna have some nice hair lol. I'm so happy for them :)  
><strong><br>Hannarrhh – **well you're in luck, you find out what Chris has been up to in this chapter seeing as its entitled Holt Secrets...I'm sure you can understand seeing as he's a member of the Holt clan. Awe another like for the S.J/Sammy father daughter thing :) It's Aiden, that's unlikely. You still like Aiden/Seb? I'm so gonna change you around on that...hopefully lol.

Awe thanks, I'm not too sure about writing Sam and Dean on occasion, it's hard to keep them in character at times but seeing as this is an AU story it doesn't matter as much as it would in some of my other stories. Mer did kinda break down...

Don't hate Jo! I have big plans for her! She was less annoying as a bunny ;) Everyone's seems to be. Interesting theory, it's partly right but yet wrong at the same time...hmm you'll see.

* * *

><p>"How is this possible?" Gran demanded.<p>

"I told you Gran." Kendall insisted.

"You're carrying a demon child!" Gran snapped. "Charles we must—"

"Diana don't be so hasty." Pa replied. "You said the same about Austin; he has proven to be on our side."

"He's a witch!" Diana protested. "This—this child isn't human!"

"Hey!" Victoria snapped. "Kendall is human and so is Sam, the baby is human too and no ones killing anyone so shut the fuck up."

"Victoria." Kendall warned. Victoria ignored her sisters warning standing in front of her protectively.

"You little brat." Gran hissed. "You have no idea what I can do to you."

"Bring it Grandma because if you even try to touch my sister—I'll kill you myself."

"Victoria!" Kendall roared. "That's enough."

"I suggest you listen to your sister Victoria Holt, for I can take everything away in an instance, you will be nothing."

"Okay Diana just calm down." Charles ordered. "There's no reason to make threats."

"Did you hear the way she spoke to me—the elder! She has no right, she should be whipped."

"Gran please, Victoria didn't mean it." Kendall begged.

"Diana." Charles whispered. "Don't do this."

"If and only if the child apologizes; bow down to me and say your peace." Diana ordered.

Victoria scoffed. "I'd rather have the whippings."

"Very well, it is done, Charles bring me the whip."

"Diana—"

"Now Charles!" Diana roared.

"Yes ma'am." Charles walked away.

"Grandmother please have mercy!" Kendall begged.

"Have mercy," Diana laughed, "I do not have mercy for those who mate with demons—you carry the Anti-Christ, the second generation, you must be put to death."

"No!" Victoria screamed rushing at her grandmother.

Diana lifted her hand and Victoria flew backwards, pinned to the wall.

"Grandmother please." Kendall begged. "Don't do this, I'm your granddaughter, this is your great grandchild."

"You think I care of family blood ties?" Diana hissed. "I killed my own son, daughter and granddaughter for this family, to keep us doing what we do! There will not be tainted blood; demons can not possess the power that we do."

"You killed Aunt Becca, Dad and cousin Melanie!" Victoria screamed. "You bitch!"

"They weren't your family anymore, tainted by the yellow of his eyes." Diana informed. "Once I find your brother I will kill him too—he is the next male in line after all, he must not receive the gift."

"And that makes me the next female." Kendall mused.

"Exactly we can't have that can we? You've been tainted."

"Grandmother..." Kendall trailed off.

"There's no reasoning with facts my dear." Gran lifted her hand, a knife appearing in it. "You have the devil inside you."

"Diana no!" Charles yelled rushing into the room.

"It is too late Charles." Diana whispered. "It's much too late."

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

They both turned to the front door to see two men dressed in black suits, guns drawn and pointed at Gran.

"You've got to be kidding me." Victoria complained. "These knuckle heads."

"And who might you be?" Gran asked calmly.

"Special Agent Hendricksen and this is my partner Agent Knox." Hendricksen replied.

"You can not fool me demons." Gran snickered. Victoria and Kendall exchanged an alarmed look.

"Oh look she's buckets of crazy too." Knox smirked.

"C'mon now drop the disguises." Diana insisted.

Victor and Sean smiled both their eyes turning black at the same time. "You caught us."

"It wasn't that hard." Diana replied. "I could smell you miles away—look Kendall at what you've done—the demon child has brought his minions right to you."

"She's the one that bears the child." Knox said. "We can't hurt her."

"Everyone else is open range." Victor smiled.

Victoria suddenly dropped down from the wall. She looked up to see Gran looking at her.

"Another chance." Gran informed.

"Awe how sweet." Knox snickered.

He fired the gun and Gran raised her hand, the bullet stopped in mid air, but still spun as if both sides were struggling to gain control.

"Kendall." Charles whispered. "Victoria follow me."

"But Pa." Kendall said. Charles grabbed both girls arms dragging them away.

"Victoria get Austin." Pa ordered. She took off in a dash up the stairs. "Kendall take these keys, there's a tunnel under the house, the demons can not enter there unless invited-do not invite them in."

"Tunnel?" Kenny asked confused. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry they never taught you—all that's to be learned is in the tunnel, your gift is in that tunnel."

"Pa what are you going to do?" Kendall asked concerned.

"Never mind that dear," Charles took her hand and Kendall felt a jolt go through her. "you're the next generation, the stronger generation—you need your brother." He released her hand and took a step back.

Kendall's eyes widened as she watched her Grandfather plunge a knife into his heart. Kendall covered her mouth with her hand, tears pouring down her face.

"Pa." she whispered.

He lay convulsing for a moment before turning to a pile of dust on the floor.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Chris Holt was standing with the other soldiers in his group. His mother Kristen Holt, his aunt, Carol Hart, John Winchester, Bobby Singer and Missouri Mosley.

His father had gone mysteriously missing and when they found Victor Holt, he was dead, the disease spilling out on the floor. There were others in his family that had gone missing, his Aunt Rebecca and cousin Melanie, both found dead like his father.

One more person had gone, not dead, just gone but she wasn't apart of his family, Gia Bryce whom he found out to be a relative of the he-witch on Yellow Eye's side.

Kristen's sister, Carol and niece were the only other family of Chris's besides his mother and himself that were not killed. It seemed someone had targeted his father's side of the family. Though his cousin had gone missing—not for the same reason as the others—she'd been possessed and was said to not be on their side anymore.

The Harts, as that was their last name hadn't seen the Holts in a while, seeing as Carol and Kristen had a falling out. The last time they'd all been together had been when the kids were very young. To Chris it felt slightly strange when he saw them again, all grown up but he got over that quickly as the humanity was pushed away and he was controlled by Yellow Eyes.

They were in discussion of the next plans when Chris felt the pain in his right arm. He ignored it at first not really caring for it at all. It had nothing to do with the importance of winning the war.

"So when he's released we must push them to complete the task." Kristen was saying.

Chris grabbed at his arm in alarm as the pain started to shoot upwards, his vision started to blur and the task at hand became harder to concentrate on.

"Is Meg ready to take over yet?" John asked. "We'll need a new—"

"The he-witch is helping prepare her." Missouri replied cutting him off. "Now they just need the children—their power..."

Chris dropped to his knees in agony clawing at his right arm.

"What the hell's a matter with him?" Bobby huffed in annoyance.

"He's probably dying like the others from his family." Carol snickered.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Let's move soldiers, we have a plan to correct for Azazel."

They all walked away leaving Chris withering on the ground in pain. His eyes snapped shut and he stilled, looking dead. On his right arm symbols shimmered into appearance. The very same symbols that graced the Holt knives. Chris's eyes opened and he blinked in confusion. He looked down at his arm and gasped in surprise. That wasn't possible; he wasn't the next in line.

"Dad's dead." Chris whispered. "I am the next in line...but that means...Pa is dead."

He jumped up abruptly looking around. He no longer heard the small voices in his head, the ones meant to control him. Azazel's snickering of orders was gone. Christopher Holt was no longer apart of the Croatoan army.

He was back.

"I've got to find Kendall and Victoria," Chris said slowly making his way to the exit.

He tried to act as if everything was alright, that he was one of them while hiding his arm from their wondering eyes. But it seemed some of them noticed a difference as they turned to stare at him with narrowed eyes.

Chris picked up his pace thinking of only that he desperately needed to get out of here and find his sisters. Chances were if Pa was dead then so was Gran, they'd have the gift as well, the only difference they were never taught.

Chris had been taught in secret by his father and Grandfather both insisting his generation was the most powerful yet and that he was needed to help save the planet.

Of course Grandmother and Aunt Rebecca never agreed with this and never taught his sisters or even his cousin Melanie. Aunt Rebecca would have been the next in line unless she passed half off to Melanie which seemed likely since she was such a sick lady and would die from all that power. It had been in discussion for a while, Gran had been working on a way to split the power to both her daughter and granddaughter and it had succeeded.

But now that they were both gone, Chris knew both of his sisters would receive the gift—but they didn't, they weren't aware of what Gran, Aunt Rebecca and Melanie were planning.

He was almost at the door of the compound when he was thrown roughly to the side. Chris jumped up quickly but didn't move sensing someone standing behind him.

"Excuse me." a voice called. Chris tensed "And where do you think you're going?"

"To collect data for the next attack." Chris replied trying to sound as if he was a robot, that is how they talked.

"Really?" A blonde woman appeared in front of Christopher and his eyes widened.

"Gia." Chris gasped.

"Hey there friend." she smiled. "You remember me; I'm touched, except that's not my name."

Her green eyes flashed black and a giant grin appeared on her face.

Chris gulped. "Ruby."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Victoria returned with Austin in her arms.

Kendall stepped around her grandfather's once body and grabbed her sister's arm, pulling her towards the stairs.

"Where's Pa?" Toria asked confused.

"Momma." Austin whimpered.

"Victoria take Austin to the tunnel."

"Are you on acid?" Victoria demanded. "What tunnel?"

"The one hidden in the basement, it's in the cellar behind the wine display—there's a key hole put this key in and the handle will appear, you have to stay in there do you understand me?"

"How do you know this?"

"Pa told me." Kendall said.

"But what about you?"

"I have to get my powers it's the only way."

"That means..."

Kendall nodded. "Now go."

Victoria looked at her sister for a moment before running down the stairs, Austin whimpering in her arms. Kendall rushed back into the living room to see they were all in the same position.

"Where is Charles?" Diana demanded.

"He's dead—sacrificed himself to save my brother."

Kendall didn't exactly know if that was true or not but she saw more truth to that then any other option.

"What!" Diana roared.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Don't worry your secrets save with me." Ruby snickered.

"What do you want?"

"Your help of course—you see I need Meredith and Sam back and while your Piper's boyfriend—she'll come for you and they'll come for her—especially now that you're back."

She grabbed his arm and jumped back as a burning sensation went through her hand. Images flooded into Chris's mind. Memories of the demons.

* * *

><p><em>Ruby finished the chant and threw the black dust into the fire and closed her eyes. <em>_A hologram appeared behind Sam and Meredith._

_"The force field." Mer whispered. "I forgot."_

_"What?" Sam asked confused. "Force field how is that possible?"_

_"Magic of course." Ruby whispered, watching as her hologram self said the same thing._

_Sam and Meredith spun around, surprised looks on their faces. Ruby's face was in a tight line, eyebrows knit in anger._

_"Sam is there a reason you're this far in the forest without my permission?"_

_"I know what you did Ruby!" Sam roared. "You're killing Meredith."_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"I heard you on the phone."_

_"Well that's unfortunate." Ruby sighed. Damn it, she thought, I've lost them. "He won't be very happy."_

_"Who are you working for?" Sam demanded._

_Ruby smiled at this question. Such a clueless boy. "A very powerful being that you do not want to mess with Sam, I suggest you do as I say for he will not hesitate to kill you."_

_"You need me."_

_"But we don't need Meredith." Ruby clenched her fist and observed as Meredith started to choke._

_"Mer!" Sam screamed dropping to his knees. She wiggled on the ground. "STOP!"_

_That's when the presence of another filled the area and Ruby felt the connection break. S.J the Anti-Christ was there._

_Ruby swore and backed away from the fire, feeling her hologram self explode. Ruby dropped to the ground as the fire roared out at her in any angry flame. __Good thing she'd done the protective circle to hide herself. S.J didn't seem to notice she was actually still alive._

_Ruby did another spell quickly and another hologram hid in the trees listening to their conversation. Once they were gone Ruby dismissed the hologram and broke the circle. __She knew what she had to do next._

* * *

><p>"How'd you do that?" Ruby hissed angrily.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chris replied casually.

Ruby grabbed his right arm this time and turned it around gasping as she saw the symbols.

"Well I'll be damned, the rumours are true."

"I guess that means you know what I'm capable of." Chris replied with a smug look.

Ruby took a frightened step back. "Now look here Colt—"

"Actually it's Holt now." Chris smirked. "And don't even try, your deals mean nothing to me."

He grabbed her arm and they both vanished, reappearing in a place he'd come to know in their training.

Ruby screamed as a burning sensation filled her body. Chris dragged her over to the cages that lined the wall and shoved her in one.

"Sorry demon, looks like you're my first experiment."

"Chris!"

Chris spun around to see his little sister Victoria holding his nephew tightly in her arms.

"Toria?"

"Oh my god!" Victoria gasped drawing her gun on him. "Stay back."

"Toria it's me." he insisted.

"Last I saw you—you were all rapid I'm not taking any chances."

Chris turned his arm to face her and she gasped.

"That's not possible." Victoria insisted. "Unless—"

"Pa's dead, so's Dad." Chris replied. "I'm the next in line—I have the gift."

Victoria lowered her gun and ran at her brother excitedly.

"Your back." she whispered as she hugged him.

"I'm back." Chris nodded.

"Uncle Chris." Austin smiled giving him a little wave.

Chris placed a kiss on his forehead gently and looked around for his other sister.

"Victoria where's Kendall? And why are you down here? How'd you even know...?"

"Uh, Chris well..."

There was a loud bang from upstairs and Chris ran to the door in alarm.

"Stay here." he ordered.

"I'm tired of people telling me to stay." Victoria complained.

"I mean it!" Chris insisted. "And do not let the demon out—she's possessing Gia Bryce."

"Gia Bryce as in—"

"A witch, Sebastian Bryce's sister." Chris nodded.

He ran out the door, locking it on the way out. Victoria turned in alarm looking in the cage. Ruby stared back at her.

Victoria gasped. "You're the he-witch's sister!"

"Surprise." Ruby smiled.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Kendall ducked down as the front window smashed inwards.

"You've brought the boy king!" Gran cried. "The one whose supposed to save us—she's been tainted."

Kendall looked up feeling disoriented; she had no idea what her Gran was talking about. The feeling of immense pain shot through Kendall's arm and she gasped.

"Kenny!"

Kendall looked around, her vision blurry; she felt hands pull her up and a worried voice asking if she was okay.

"Whose there?" Kendall asked.

"Kenny, its Piper."

Kendall blinked, her vision was blurring in and out as the pain in her arm become intense enough to the point of her grabbing it.

"Kendall what is it?" Piper asked alarmed.

"My arm..." Kendall trailed off. "Where's Gran?"

She blinked, forcing her eyes to focus. That's when she saw her Gran, lying on the ground with a piece of glass sticking out of her. Johanna, Talley, S.J and Castiel stood beside her.

"I'm sorry." Piper whispered. "It was an accident."

Kendall looked further behind and spotted Sam and Meredith, gripping each other's hand tightly while the other was raised at the two demons which were pinned against the wall, black smoke bubbling out of them.

"I can heal her." S.J said. "If you want."

With Piper's help she walked closer to her Gran.

"I will not be healed by the evil." Gran muttered, blood gushing from her mouth.

"Castiel can't you..." Johanna trailed off.

"No." Kendall interrupted before Cas could reply.

She pulled out her knife knowing it would be the only way she could truly transfer the power-Kendall couldn't let the power die out.

"Kendall what are you doing?" Piper asked.

Kendall dropped to her knees staring her grandmother straight in the eyes.

"You'll kill your own grandmother?" Gran whispered. "With a knife carved by me."

"You killed my father, my aunt and my cousin." Kendall hissed. "You tried to kill me and my unborn child, you're not worthy to bear the gift—you never have been."

"The evil is seeping through your veins as we speak." Gran hissed back. "Neither are you."

"It will not die with you."

Kendall raised her hand much to everyone's dismay and slit her Gran's throat.

Piper jumped back, covering her mouth in surprise, Johanna was beside her blinking in shock. S.J just looked as blank as Castiel while Talley smiled.

"It's true." Talley whispered. "The rumours are true!"

"What are you ranting on about demon?" Jo demanded.

Kendall crawled away from her Gran, feeling the power suck into her. She was _turning_. A scream sounded from downstairs.

"What was that?" Jo demanded.

Kendall started to scream, wiggling on the floor and holding her arm.

"What's happening!" Piper cried about to rush for her.

"Stay back!"

They turned to see Chris standing in the doorway.

"Chris." Piper whispered.

"Piper, Angel boy, go downstairs and check on Victoria."

"What? What's going—"

"There's no time; you have to make sure she make it through the transformation." Chris insisted.

He looked at Castiel who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Castiel." Chris said.

Castiel gripped Piper's arm and they both vanished. Chris dropped down beside his sister just as Meredith and Sam came over.

"What's happening to her?" Sam demanded.

Chris ignored him, placing a hand on his sister's stomach and muttering under his breath.

"Jo, go watch the agents." Meredith said.

"On it, Talley, S.J c'mon." Jo dragged the three of them.

"Are you going to—" Sam started.

"Shut up!" Chris ordered. "I'm trying to save your child."

"What!" Sam said alarmed.

"Chris what is it?" Meredith whispered.

"The baby's not meant to carry such a pure gift—she might not make the transition from evil to good."

"Oh no." Meredith gasped.

Sam looked between them in confusion. "What are you—she?"

"Yes she, your daughter." Chris replied.

Sam stared down at Kendall. Meredith placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Have faith." she insisted. "They'll make it."

"I don't understand what's happening." Sam said.

Meredith sighed. "We'll explain later."

"You know?"

"I do."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Castiel what's going on!" Piper demanded.

Castiel waved his hand and a door appeared in front of them. Piper gasped.

"What the—"

"Only those truly pure at heart can enter without an invitation."

"What?" Piper asked confused.

Castiel marched forward through the door. Piper took a deep breath and followed, luckily she was able to make it through. Victoria was on the ground convulsing with a crying Austin beside her and Ruby rattling the cage door in an attempt to break free.

"What the—" Piper started.

"Let me out of here!" Ruby hissed. "Let me out! Let me out!"

Piper ignored her and picked up Austin, consoling him as Castiel kneeled beside Victoria, staring at her for a moment.

"They're the ones." Castiel informed.

"Castiel I don't know what you mean." Piper insisted.

Castiel didn't reply instead he placed his hand on Victoria's forehead and a bright light shone throughout her.

"Castiel what are you doing!" Piper yelled.

"Saving her."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Victoria spun around in confusion. Everything was white around her.

"Hello?"

"Toria!"

She turned and saw Kendall running over to her. They embraced.

"Kenny what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"I think we're in transition." Kendall replied.

"But it's only supposed to be you—why am I—"

"Something's not right."

"What? What is it?"

"There's a darkness here that's not supposed to be." Kendall said worriedly.

A sound echoed around them and they both covered their ears.

"What was that?" Victoria demanded.

"The darkness." Kendall whispered staring behind her with wide eyes.

Victoria turned to see the white was slowly turning black as a beautiful young woman walked over to them. With each step she took the dark spread closer to them. She stopped in front of them, a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh my god." Kendall gasped knowing who stood before her.

"What?" Victoria demanded. "Who is she?"

"My daughter."

"You're daughter?" Victoria whispered.

"I'd prefer if you called me Mya instead of daughter or darkness." Mya said. She was ignored.

"Mya?" Kendall whispered.

"Yeah Mya Katherine Winchester or M.K for short." Mya smiled. "Nice to meet you mom."

Victoria's mouth opened and shut and then opened again. "But she's—"

"Evil." Mya replied. "Yes, yes I am."

Kendall stared at her sadly. "Why?"

"Because it's my destiny."

"Kenny fight!" A voice yelled.

"Was that Chris?" Victoria asked. Both sisters looked at up.

"Kenny fight it." the voice said again.

"Sorry Uncle Chris but mom, Aunt Toria and I we have things to discuss."

She waved her hand and the white light dimmed above them, the darkness spreading all around until the only spot left white was where the two girls stood.

"Your lights going to go out."

"What did you do to Chris?" Victoria demanded in a snarl.

"I cast him away; he was trying to turn me."

"Victoria you gotta go." Kendall said. "Now."

"What Kendall, I'm not leaving you with this chick."

"This 'chick' is my daughter." Kendall snapped. "Now go."

Victoria crossed he arms over her chest angrily.

"Toria!"

"No."

"You two are no match for me, I'm stronger, I thought maybe you'd figure that out as the darkness grew around you but I guess not."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I will not be turned into something I'm not."

"What's that?"

"Good."  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Daddy." S.J said.

"Not now S.J."

"But Johanna and Talley went away." S.J said. "So I took care of the agents for you."

"What!" Sam cried spinning around.

Victor and Sean were slumped against the wall, unconscious but not dead. Johanna and Talley were no where to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" Sam demanded.

"I think I know." Mer whispered.

"Mer where—"

"Damn it, she shut me out." Chris snapped. "We gotta bring them downstairs—S.J grab the agents, Sam, Meredith follow me."

Chris and Kendall vanished. S.J rushed over to the agents, grabbing a hold of them before vanishing also. Sam and Meredith exchanged a look before rushing down the stairs to find a door with S.J standing outside of it. The agents were slumped on the ground. Piper appeared in the doorway and stared at them with tears in her eyes.

"Pip?"

"He lost her."

"He lost who?" Sam said alarmed.

"Castiel lost the connection with Toria, she's fighting him."

"Victoria damn it!" Chris roared.

Meredith rushed forward past Piper and into the room. Sam started forward but stopped, like he was stuck. Piper's eyes widened.

"Daddy I can't go in there—it'll burn me." S.J whispered.

"Piper why can't I move?" Sam asked. "What's S.J talking about?"

"Oh my god." Piper gasped.

"Piper!" Sam said frantically.

"Help me get her on the table!" Chris ordered. "Where's the agents?"

"Outside." Meredith replied. "She's burning! Why is she burning?"

"It's not her, it's the baby." Chris relied. "Castiel get the agents."

Castiel walked out of the room and retrieving the agents and dragging them back into the room.

"Piper will you answer me please?" Sam begged.

"Chris!" Piper called backing away.

"Come in!" Chris called.

Sam was suddenly able to move and he picked up S.J dashing into the room. S.J cringed as a hot flame went through her body. Kendall and Victoria were placed on tables in the middle of the room. Chris was flipping through some sort of book while Meredith wiped Kendall's forehead with a wet cloth. Castiel stood by the cages. Inside one was Victor, beside him Sean and beside him was Ruby.

"Ruby!" Sam said seeing her.

"Hey Sammy." Ruby replied. "Mind letting me out."

"I made you go boom." S.J pouted.

"No you made an illusion go boom—don't even try and use your powers in here it'll kill you."

S.J nodded leaning her head against Sam's shoulder, feeling tired and weak.

"What's happening?" Sam asked in hopes of finally getting an answer.

"Look I don't have time to explain I've got to save them." Chris insisted.

"Well make time Chris," Piper snapped, "because you've never told me about this part of your family before—Kendall killed your grandmother."

"She didn't have a choice—it's kill or be killed in this family." Chris defended.

"I'll explain." Meredith assured. Chris gave her a nod of appreciation.

"Castiel I need your help." Chris said.

Castiel walked over and they got to work trying to save the Holt sisters.

"You know?" Piper demanded.

"Yeah, c'mon." Meredith pulled Piper and Sam away into another room off to the side.

"Mer?" Sam said.

"The Holts aren't really who you think they are." Meredith whispered.

"Who are they then?" Piper asked.

"The Colts."

Sam and Piper stared blankly at her.

"Are you saying that..." Sam trailed off.

"Wait what?" Piper demanded.

"They're descendants of Samuel Colt the creator of the Colt that can kill anything supernatural."

Piper's mouth fell open while Sam's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1.** Who thinks Gran was a big meanie?

**2.** F.B.I is back…too bad they were possessed.

**3. **Chris is back :) who's happy as a clam?

**4. **Ruby/Gia? Tell me how you felt after reading that. Was it expected? Do you think it's a good idea?

**5. **Kendall killing Gran? Hate? Or yay she deserved it?

**6. **Where do you think Talley and Jo went off to?

**7. **Meredith knew…oh dear who thinks she's gonna have to do damage control soon?

**8. **Sam couldn't cross the threshold but Mer could…hmmm…wonder what that means.

**9. **Mya is evil :o whose sad? Who likes her name? Just thought I'd throw that out there.

**10. **Will Kendall and Victoria make the transition? Will Mya?

**11. **I dropped the bomb with the Holt secret…was it surprising or what? Tell me thoughts/feelings after reading this!

**12. **Thoughts on last weeks episode Slash Fiction?

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My eight Supernatural stories, 'Way Back When' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, GWH), 'Team Free Will Recruits' (co-written with EvilAngelTeamGabe), 'Winchesters Six' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S3' (complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My four Supernatural/Charmed stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete), 'Dreaming of Life S2', 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, WBW), and 'Primrose'.**

**My Smallville/Catwoman story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	12. Powerless

**NOTICE – I may be splitting this season into two parts! I really don't wanna do season 5 yet because well it isn't ready yet and so logically speaking, may be splitting this into a part 2 after the next chapter…note that it'll still be in this story, I'll put a mid-season synopsis type thing with a list of character changes before I move on to part two…THIS IS NOT SET IN STONE YET! I just thought you should know. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! ChantelRoyal, I'll be posting spoilers and such.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **That's good lol. Don't worry it'll make more sense in this chapter, at least I hope it does. Oh jeez I'm not sure if I enjoy that idea lol. Um yeah I guess but Dean's not gonna say that in my story sorry lol.

**Hannarrhh – **What a mean grandmother for sure.I wasn't really either but they needed to be in it for an upcoming chapter. Oh I do don't worry. Oh thanks :) and yup she did. Yay someone guessed correctly. WHAT HAS BEEN JO SEARCHING FOR! A WAY TO SAVE DEAN! It's very obvious in my opinion why they disappeared lol. Ah no Meredith was not with Chris _ever_ nor is she a slut. Undetected compulsion? Maybe a visit from Damon :o lol jk. Yay everyone seems to like her name. You'll find out. Yup I thought so. :(

**Pickle Paige/Ezra Alexis – **I figured everyone would be. I just love confusing everyone. Yup Ruby and Seb are sisters even though Ruby's real name is Gia but you get it. Nope remember Azazel kidnapped her and when the door opened to hell Ruby jumped in her while Dean was trying to save her and then she kicked his ass *snickers* lol.

Ah nope, she needed his help, the spell was real. Yay you like her name. Um you'll have to wait and see. Yup, S.J and M.K. I was going to name her Mary Katherine because I love that but then I was like wait their moms name is Mary and I didn't really wanna do that so it went to Mya. You're the only one that noticed that and yes you're correct!

**kissacazador – **Yup for sure. That sucks; I was going for the surprise factor of their arrival. Yup Chris is back and normal a bonus, aren't I so sweet for bringing him back? Wonder what the cost of that wish is gonna be…I guess someone else must take his place *sigh* I have a decision to make. Yay, I thought it would be interesting too. Oh I thought I'd get back lash for her killing her Grandmother because I would seriously never be able to do that if I was in her situation.

I guess I should have asked why do you think they left rather then where they were going…Maybe, maybe not, you'll see. Um no that's not why lol, it had something to do with what Cas said about entering the room. Oh hmm, at least you like the name. You are not correct… Okay about season 6, I prob won't be doing that season. It says on my profile that S6 & S7 are a possibility but not set in stone yet.

I'm prob gonna leave it after S5 and yes S5 it pretty AU so do not think that everything will happen that way because it doesn't… I might do a spin off later about the fall out and such but yeah S5 is prob my last season guys! So to answer your question, nope I'm not doing that. Oh yeah there's a reason for the last name change. Dean was scary :( I didn't like it but I did enjoy seeing a little psycho Sammy because well I like Sam when he's evil for whatever reason.

Oh yeah Bobby/Jodie was so cute! Glad they figured it out about the Borax or whatever it is. Sam was dumb by leaving, bad shit happens when they split up and it reminded me of the Scarecrow episode when Sam left in one shoot and I was like damn Mr. Fugly better not show his face. I was laughing so hard at the care scene and I think Sam was right to shut it off, it was so strange seeing him sing that song but amusing.

I saw that vid on Jared's Twitter it made me laugh especially when Dean tried it and then Sam came back trying to correct him "Shut up!" Dean replied and then Sam walked away looking all awkward lol. I couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

><p>Meredith took their silence as a sign to continue. "Samuel Colt wasn't exactly human guys; he was blessed with angel powers that were to be passed down the family line."<p>

"What kind of powers?" Sam asked.

"Telekinesis for one, among others, it really varies for each person." Mer said. "And well the power to wield weapons that can kill demonic beings."

"That's how those knives work." Piper mused.

"Yes." Mer said.

"But how come Kendall killed her Grandmother?" Sam asked confused.

"The power stays in one male and one female in each family—these are the elders, the ones who train the others to prepare them for what to come—the ones who have the power to wield the weapons."

"And what about the others?" Piper asked.

"They only have limited power unless the elders share it with them—it's their choice really."

"What's limited power mean?" Sam questioned.

"They heal quicker then us when they get hurt, they generally are able to see things more clearly—heightened senses, agility, speed, strength, smarter if I must say lightly."

"And you know about this how?" Piper demanded angrily.

"I only just found out a while ago—I caught Chris practising."

"Practising?" Piper asked.

"He was trying to work on his power." Piper stared blankly and Mer sighed. "To make the knives, he was trying to tap into the elders power…you see he told me they've been trying to make it so everyone was capable not just the elders, that would mean more supply and more hunters would have excess to these knives."

"Why aren't they making guns too?" Piper stumbled. "I mean if there's already the Colt wouldn't they have that power to make guns? Or is it just knives."

"You really gotta ask." Mer said eyebrow raised. "Bullets, hello. It's a lot easier to make a hand crafted knife then a bunch of bullets."

"But they still can make bullets?" Sam asked curiously.

Meredith nodded. "They can make any weapon, as long as its hand crafted by an elder Colt; it will be able to kill a demon."

"That's…cool." Sam said slowly.

Meredith nodded in agreement. They both looked over at Piper who was just standing there blinking.

"Are you okay Piper?" Meredith asked after a moment.

"Oh yeah sure, fine." Piper said. "I only just found out that my boyfriend is a descendent of a hunter who made the Colt and that he isn't exactly human but an angel."

"And that you knew about it." Sam added slowly.

"Not helping Sam." Mer said in annoyance. "And he's not an angel, Samuel Colt was _blessed_by an angel—one that guards the weapons of heaven to give him the gift."

"Whatever blessed by an angel." Piper scoffed. "I just can't believe it."

"He's still the same guy Pip." Mer defended.

"That's not—I can't believe you didn't tell me." Piper replied angrily.

"What Pip? It wasn't my place to!"

"You're my big sister, you should have told me."

"Pip, you wanna _not_be mad at me please?" Mer begged. "Just—you'll have to talk to Chris about it alright, it's his family business."

"Oh don't you worry I will." Piper scoffed.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Pontiac, Illinois

"Talley are you sure this is going to work?" Jo asked worriedly.

"Have I ever led you astray?" Talley asked eyebrow raised.

"You're a demon." Jo snapped. "You always lead people astray."

"True dat." Talley smiled.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up."

"This takes a precise hand you know—if I screw up on the ingredients we could have one giant mess on our hands—I really don't think you want a zombie for a boyfriend."

"I don't care how he comes back, as long as he does, I've waited too long for this Talley."

"And whose fault is that?" Talley snarled. "You're the one that offered me up to the Angel Killer to be her pet and you knew it would take some time for these ingredients. It's your own fault."

Jo held back a snicker. "I don't think I could have stopped her even if I wanted to."

Talley glared at her, upholding the knife. "I need blood." Jo put her hand out. "Not your blood idiot."

"Well then whose?" Jo demanded.

"The child's."

"You want me to cut the child?" Jo gasped. "Are you insane? She'll kill me before I even raise the knife."

"Well then you better get Meredith."

"No." Jo said. "I already told you—I won't do that, Dean would never forgive me, not to mention its Mer, she's my best friend."

Talley groaned, rubbing her temples. "You humans and your tangled emotions."

"Talley I won't do it and that's final."

"Here's your choices either bring me the child's blood or bring me Meredith Winchester—or let your boy toy rot in hell. The choice is up to you."

"Can't you just use my blood?" Jo asked.

"Does you blood give you the power to travel to and from hell freely?" Jo glared at her in reply. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"How do we get her here?" Jo demanded.

"Leave that up to me." Talley smiled wickedly.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Are you sure they're there Seb?" Aiden asked.

"Of course I'm sure—can't you feel the child's power?" he demanded.

Aiden shrugged. "Not really—I only feel our powers."

"Mine powers." Seb corrected. "They're mine."

"Right." Aiden sighed. "So why are we going there again?"

"I told you—we're getting my son and leaving."

"Oh. Okay." Aiden said. "But why?"

"Because I'm tired of being Azazel's bitch—you should be too."

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

Aiden wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then I'm with you all the way baby." She gave him a kiss but he pushed her casually away.

"Not now Aiden." he mumbled. "I'm trying to see."

Aiden pouted. "Sorry."  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Well at least we know where they are father." Meg said.

"Yes we do and how convenient they're all there for the picking." Azazel snickered.

"Do you want me to send the army?"

"That'll only lead the angels to appear—send them elsewhere as previously discussed—the angels will go there instead. Save the best for us."

Meg closed her eyes mumbling under her breath. When she opened them she smiled. "It is done."

"Good." Azazel rubbed his hands together.

"How long do we wait?"

"Until the angels make their first attack, they'll be distracted." Azazel nodded. "Then we take what's ours."

"Should I start the—"

"Yes." Azazel smiled. "Start."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

S.J suddenly let out a whimper making the three of them look down at her.

"S.J?" Sam said worriedly.

She lifted her head off Sam's shoulder to reveal it was matted with sweat, her face as white as snow.

"Oh my god," Meredith gasped.

"I don't feel well." She suddenly sobbed, letting out a terrible cough.

"What's happening to her?" Sam said in alarm looking at Meredith and Piper.

"I have no idea." Meredith replied placing a hand on S.J forehead. "She's burning up."

Sam started to panic as he stared down at his now crying daughter who looked deathly ill.

"Wait a minute, Cas—he said something like only pure at heart can enter in here." Piper said.

Meredith's eyes widened. "This tunnel must have been crafted by the Colts—demons can't enter."

"Without invitation." Piper added. They both looked at Sam and S.J.

"My daughter's not a demon!" Sam snapped pulling S.J closer to him protectively.

"Sam…" Mer trailed off.

"Wait, Pip is that why I couldn't—why you were staring at me like that…before?"

Piper slowly nodded. Sam's brow furrowed. S.J let out another whimper looking in great pain.

"Here, give her to me." Meredith said.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"Help her, just hand her to me." Meredith held out her arms and Sam stared as if in thought. "Sam!" He handed her S.J who clung to Meredith.

"It's alright sweetie." Meredith assured S.J who nodded in reply. She turned heading for the door, Sam followed worriedly.

Kendall let out a scream making them all stop and look over at the table. Victoria was now awake, gasping for breath and holding her arm while Kendall was screaming but still out.

"Sam stay with Kendall and the baby." Meredith ordered. "I've got S.J."

Meredith backed out of the doorway and Sam went to follow but Piper caught his arm.

"Sam, Mer's got her." she insisted. Sam slowly nodded allowing Piper to drag him over to where the others were waiting.

Meredith watched as the door shut behind her and she set S.J down.

"S.J do you feel better now?"

S.J gave a little nod. "It still hurts, but its better."

"Okay." Meredith sighed in relief.

"Am I a demon?" S.J whispered.

Meredith was startled. "What? Didn't Castiel tell you…"

"He says I am the angel killer—the Anti-Christ." S.J replied with a frown. "But I don't want to be, I could never kill my Cassie, I wanna be good like you."

Meredith stared sadly at S.J for a moment. She cupped S.J's face in her hands. "You can be whatever you want to be."

S.J's eyes sparkled in delight. "I wanna be free." She whispered. "Can I be free?"

"What do you mean S.J?" Meredith said confused. "Free from what?"

S.J's eyes widened. Meredith spun around and was punched in the face. S.J screamed as Meredith collapsed onto the ground, momentarily startled. S.J stared at her demon pet.

"Hey S.J." Talley smiled. "Just hold still and no one will get hurt."

S.J glared furiously at her. "You hurt Auntie Meredith."

"Oh she'll be fine." Talley swung a knife out. "I just need a little blood now kiddo."

S.J raised her and at Talley who flinched but nothing happened. S.J looked down at her hand in surprise.

"Oh, interesting."

Talley licked her lips as she watched S.J's face turn fearful, still trying to use her powers that seemed to be absent for the time being.

She tackled S.J back against the door. S.J let out a scream as her skin sizzled from the metal of the door.

"Oh it hurts doesn't it?" Talley snickered.

"Please." S.J begged. "It hurts."

"Oh boo, too bad for you."

Talley swung the knife up and slit S.J's wrist which was pinned to the door. S.J screamed in agony. Talley pulled a vial from her pocket, collecting the blood that dropped down from S.J's arm.

"Meredith!" S.J screamed frantically. "Help! Auntie Meredith! Help me!"

Talley snickered knowing Meredith was still recovering from being punched in the face.

"Meredith can't help you now." Talley laughed. "My as well finish you off before you regain full power."

Talley raised the knife. S.J cowered in fear, squeezing her eyes shut but the knife never came. She opened her eyes to see Talley was choking on air, the knife falling from her hand. Talley was thrown backwards into the wall and knocked down to the floor with a clunk.

Meredith sat in a heap; hand in a fist, blood dripping down her face. S.J peeled herself off the wall tumbling forward towards Meredith who grabbed S.J tightly in her arms.

"Shh, it's okay, shh." Meredith soothed.

"It hurts." S.J whimpered.

Meredith pulled away and examined her cut arm and burns from the metal. The cut would heal but the burns were pretty bad. Mer looked at the metal of the door in surprise; clearly those Colts had a lot of power.

"It's gonna be fine, here," Meredith took off her brown jacket wrapping it around S.J's arm, "just apply pressure okay?"

S.J nodded squeezing her arm tightly before looking up in alarm. "Meredith!" S.J cried.

Meredith spun around to see Talley getting off the ground, looking very pissed off. Meredith jumped to her feet, guiding S.J slowly in the direction of the stairs. Talley played the dance with them, picking up her knife as they went around in a circle.

"S.J run." Meredith ordered. "Go to your lair."

"My powers are too weak from being in that room." S.J whispered. "I'm powerless!"

"Go upstairs and hide." Meredith ordered. "Do not come out until I come for you. Do you understand?"

S.J nodded her head and sprinted up the stairs, still holding her arm.

"There's no where the child can hide that I won't find her Meredith." Talley hissed. "I can smell her blood."

Meredith flung her hand out; Talley went flying backwards, stuck to the wall.

"Oh neat trick." Talley smiled.

"I've got a lot more." Meredith snarled.

"Too bad you're almost out of juice."

"I've got enough." Mer replied tightening her fist and concentrating. She expected to see smoke bubble from Talley's mouth but it didn't happen. "What the hell?"

She lost her concentration and Talley fell from the wall walking casually over. Meredith stared at her with wide eyes.

"Did I forget to mention…" Talley whispered, "I'm bound to my meat suit?"

She showed Meredith her wrist who gasped in surprise. Meredith gripped her knife and swung it outwards. "I guess its back to the old fashioned way then."

"Oh a knife I'm so scared."

"Not just any knife demon." Mer hissed turning the knife to reveal the symbols.

Talley's eyes narrowed before she pounced on Meredith attempting to get the knife. They struggled for all of five minutes before Meredith managed to pin her down.

"You can send this message to hell with you." Mer said, knife raised directly above Talley's head. "Anyone comes after my niece—_they die_."

Meredith plunged the knife downwards but Talley got a hand free, pushing her back and stopping her all together with her next words.

"I'm the only one that can help you save your brothers."

Meredith froze, knife wobbling in her hand as she stared down at Talley.

"I'll take that as a sign of weakness."

The door swung open, Chris and Piper stood there. Meredith and Talley turned to look.

"Meredith oh my god!" Piper cried. "Where's S.J?"

"Natashah?" Chris gasped.

Talley gripped Meredith's forearm and they both vanished.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Moments before.

The door shut after Meredith and S.J left. Sam felt a mild fear that something bad was going to happen but he pushed it aside after hearing Kendall scream.

"Chris?" Victoria said confused. "What happened?"

"You got your gift." Chris informed helping her off the table.

"But I don't understand how?" Victoria replied, staring at the tattoos that now graced her arm.

"Gran had been working to split the power between Aunt Rebecca and Cousin Melanie." Chris informed. "She succeeded except she didn't take into factor that when she killed them it would also go into the both of you if she died."

"Kenny?" Toria whispered.

"Is still in transition." Chris informed. "The baby is—"

"Mya!" Victoria cried rushing over to her sister's side.

Sam and Piper stood beside her as well; Austin clinging to Piper's neck in confusion and fear.

"Mya?" Sam asked.

Victoria stared at him for a moment before clearing her throat uncomfortably. "Your daughter."

"What is it Toria?" Piper asked.

"Chris I saw her—Kendall and I we talked to her, she was all grown up and we talked to her."

"How is that possible?" Piper asked.

"They were in the in between before transition." Chris informed. Toria nodded. "It's the place where you wait to embrace it or you resist it."

"What was she like?" Sam asked curiously.

"Evil."

Sam blinked. "She was evil?"

"One of the greatest evils I have ever felt and Chris, she didn't wanna be turned."

"That's why Kendall's burning." Chris sighed staring down at her. "The baby's fighting it, not her."

"I must leave." Castiel announced walking over. "A battle between the angels and demons has broken out."

Before anyone could say anything he was gone.

"Well he's helpful." Victoria scoffed.

"He helped save you." Chris said.

"Oh, remind me to thank him." Victoria nodded.

"Though he wouldn't have had to if you hadn't resisted." Chris replied sternly.

"Why did you?" Piper asked. "Resist."

"I didn't want to leave Kendall with Mya, she was trying to turn us, we were stronger together."

"So Kendall's in the in-between fighting our daughter to not become evil?" Sam said.

"Yes," Toria sighed, "but not for long, Chris I've got an idea."

"That's why I love you." Chris smiled.

"No you love me because I'm the most amazing sister ever." Victoria smirked.

"What's the idea?" Piper asked.

"Chris and I must join them in the in-between by breaking through."

"I tried that but I was pushed out." Chris said.

"There's two of us now." Toria replied casually. "We're stronger together; we can get to Kenny and turn the baby."

"Save Momma?" Austin asked curiously.

Chris and Toria both smiled at their nephew. Chris reached over and patted him gently on the head. "Yeah, that's what we're gonna do." Chris took Victoria's hand.

"You two might want to stand behind that wall." Chris nodded. "Make sure Austin doesn't look."

Piper nodded dragging Sam and carrying Austin behind the wall.

"Close your eyes from the light and we'll tell you when you can come out." Victoria assured.

"Alright." Chris said. "Place your hand—"

"I'll take the baby."

"Toria…"

"Chris." she replied sternly.

He sighed placing his hand on Kendall's forehead while Toria placed hers on Kendall's stomach.

A bright white light shone through the three of them as Victoria and Chris joined their powers to break through.

Sam, Piper and Austin were huddled together closing their eyes from the blinding light. Piper covered Austin's with her hand. Ruby on the other hand was screaming in agony in the cage.

"What's going on!" Victor demanded.

"What's that light?" Sean added.

"I guess they're awake." Piper whispered.

"Cover your eyes!" Sam ordered. "Don't look at the light."

"What's happening!" Hendricksen yelled again.

Piper and Sam didn't reply knowing they'd have to do something about the agents sooner or later but chose later. There was a shout, a laugh and joyous cries as the light died down.

"Toria?" Kendall's voice said. "Chris?"

"She's back."

"Can we come out now?" Piper called.

"Pip?" Kendall said. "Where's Austin?"

Piper and Sam exchanged a look before going out to see Kendall being helped down from the table.

"Momma!" Austin cried jumping in Piper's arms.

"Baby."

Piper smiled at this interaction and walked over giving Austin to her mom. Kendall clung to her son happily but yet there was a trace of fear in her eyes.

Chris wrapped an arm around Piper's waist and they shared a loving look but then Piper remembered and she frowned.

"We need to talk." Piper whispered.

"I know." he replied.

"Is the baby okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

Victoria and Kendall exchanged a look. Kendall handed Victoria Austin and walked over to Sam.

"The baby's fine Sam. We got though to her." Kendall assured.

"So she's...?"

"She's _good_." Kendall replied. "There's nothing to worry about."

Sam sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

Kendall looked taken aback. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay, I've got the gift now, everything is looking better."

"We'll be right back." Piper said interrupting and pulling Chris out the door.

"Alright, hurry your reunion along now." Toria smirked. "We've got shit to do."

Piper rolled her eyes as Chris gave her a small glare causing Toria to chuckle lightly.

"Chris—"

"Piper just let me explain." Chris pleaded. "Before you decide to leave."

"What?" Piper asked surprised. "I'm not leaving you."

"You're not?"

"No." Piper said. "I could never leave you no matter what's happened I still love you."

"I love you too." Chris smiled kissing her lightly.

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me." Piper whispered.

"I wasn't allowed Pip, you gotta know I would have if I could have."

"Okay fine but the whole being a hunter thing—"

"You didn't say anything either."

Piper sighed. "I know, it's just everything's just catching up with us Chris, all the lies we told."

Chris nodded. "We can move past it right?"

"I'd like to think so." Piper smiled.

"Fresh start?" Chris suggested hand outstretched. "No more lies from either of us?"

Piper gave a small smile pushing his hand away and wrapping her arms around his neck instead. "Seal the deal."

Chris smiled and kissed her softly. It seemed to Piper they hadn't been together in what felt like a very long time. Her heart ached for him, the man she loved _forever_.

Piper pulled away abruptly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Chris asked confused.

Piper walked over to the door that was closed leaning against it.

"There! That." Piper said. "S.J and Mer are out there what if—"

"Get behind me." Chris ordered.

She did and he opened the door slowly. Talley was lying on the floor with Meredith hovering above a knife aimed at her head.

"Meredith oh my god!" Piper cried. "Where's S.J?"

"Natashah?" Chris gasped.

Talley gripped Meredith's forearm and they both vanished.

"Mer!" Piper said. "Where'd they go?"

"I don't know."

"S.J!" Piper called. "She's not here."

"Maybe she's upstairs." Chris suggested. Chris grabbed her hand pulling her up the stairs.

"Chris you know Talley?"

"That was my cousin." Chris mumbled.

"What?" Piper said surprised.

"She was infected but got possessed."

"I'm sorry." Piper whispered.

"Its fine, we'll figure it out later."

"Okay." Piper nodded. "Help me find S.J."

"Oh there's no need for that."

They both turned to see Aiden and Sebastian standing there by the kitchen table.

"She's gone." Aiden replied casually.

"What do you mean she's gone!" Piper roared rushing forward.

Chris grabbed her arm pushing her behind him. Sebastian was staring at Chris with narrowed eyes. He could sense the difference in him but he couldn't figure out what it meant.

"I believe Azazel has her now." Aiden sighed. "Too bad for her she's at her weakest point."

"Aiddy get away from him." Piper ordered. "He's making you crazy."

"The only crazy he's making me is crazy in love." Aiden smiled happily. "Now hand over the child and nobody gets hurt."

"Child?" Chris asked.

"My son of course." Sebastian said. "Who is half witch, half Colt? How peculiar, such power he will have. I can't believe I didn't realize this before." He chuckled in delight.

"What are you talking about?" Aiden demanded.

"Christopher _Colt_." Sebastian continued looking at Chris. "Holt, Colt. Where'd you get the 'H' from hmm? Or did you just pick at random in an attempt to hide your identity from those who know the legend?"

"Well it worked on you he-witch, guess it was pretty smart." Chris smirked.

"Chris." Piper whispered gripping his arm tightly.

Sebastian's face was no longer lit up as he scowled. "Give me my son."

Chris glared at him. "Stay away from Austin; he is his mother's son, not yours."

"I can change that." Sebastian assured. "I suggest you don't get in my way."

Chris stood directly in front of Piper. "I have the gift."

"So do I." Sebastian replied in a voice that wasn't his own.

Chris eyes widened. "It's—"

"Surprise." Sebastian laughed evilly.

"Piper go!" Chris yelled shoving her back towards the basement.

"Chris what's happening?"

"He's possessed." Chris yelled slamming the door and locking it.

"Possessed by what?" Piper asked. "A demon?"

"Something much worse." Chris whispered. "Go back into the tunnel, I'll try and fight him off."

"That can't keep me out!" Sebastian roared. "A mere piece of wood is nothing."

"What! Chris? No!" Piper said. "Please come with me, I can't loose you."

"Piper I have my gift now."

"Chris, please." Piper begged. "What about the others?"

Chris's eyes widened. "You're right."

He grabbed Piper's hand and they ran down the stairs just in time for the door to implode. Chris tackled Piper down covering her from the debris.

"GIVE ME MY SON!" Sebastian screamed from the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas?Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong>

**1. We clear on the whole Colt/Holt thing? I'm sure if there's any more questions I can answer them...**

**2. Talley/Jo...uh oh that doesn't sound good...who agrees Jo's gotten in too deep—or do you say love conquers all! I say I'd save Dean too...he's just to precious too this world...not to mention...he's pretty (imagine me swaying like a little kid when I say this) by the way those are my sisters words lol and she did the whole cute little kid sway thing mentioned above...the kids I babysit are on diff teams it's quite amusing. STATE YOUR TEAM HERE PLEASE! There's totally like two questions in here...don't forget to answer both. **

**3. Wonder what Azazel told Meg to 'start' any ideas? **

**4. Poor S.J! She isn't pure at heart :( or at least now she isn't...ohh and she doesn't wanna be evil and kill Cassie. Did anyone have a awe moment right there? Just wondering. **

**5. Talley/Mer/S.J drama...hmmm who thinks Mer's awesomely awesome saving (I say this lightly considering events following) her baby niece and giving her a little pep talk. **

**6. Sam's concern for Kendall...is it more then it seems or am I just making you think that way so I can take it all back and laugh mahha...figure it out and let me know ;)**

**7. Piper/Chris trouble in paradise? It seems these two are invincible...or are they? **

**8. The baby's _good _I assume you understood what I meant by that. See I ain't that mean! Lol. Does anyone wonder how she's suddenly good or why? Ideas/thoughts, throw 'em out there. **

**9. Talley = Natashah! Oh jeez...did anyone expect that one? Thoughts? **

**10. S.J is weakened and now kidnapped by Azazel! Oh no! What is one to do? Anyway think she's gonna die or is already dead? I mean Talley tried to kill her and she's a demon, that's S.J's supposed side...do you think maybe Azazel wants her dead now because she's switched playing fields...sorta...? Anyone understand my ramble? **

**11. Seb is possessed? By what you might ask? Stay tuned and find out...any guesses? Not a DEMON! Seb wants his son...random I know, do you think there's a particular reason that's part of his plan or is it just random? **

**12. Whose watching SPN TONIGHT! I am and Grimm (sadly on at the same time, luckily my daddy has a PVR) a new show that's really good too :) but nothing compares to SPN lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My eight Supernatural stories, 'Way Back When' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, GWH), 'Team Free Will Recruits' (co-written with EvilAngelTeamGabe), 'Winchesters Six' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S3' (complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My four Supernatural/Charmed stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete), 'Dreaming of Life S2', 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, WBW), and 'Primrose'.**

**My Smallville/Catwoman story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	13. Knocking on Death's Door

**A/N – Please note that I just received a major project for school so I might not be able to update for a couple weeks. It's not because I have forgotten you or the story, it's just the way it has to be so I don't bomb this project. Also this is end of part 1 of this season. Pictures will be added for part 2, you can find the link on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! ChantelRoyal, I'll be posting spoilers and such.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **I'm team Dean and Sam lol, I can't choose between them. My sister is team Dean, the kids I baby-sit are on team Adam. I would get someone to do the dirty work for me and just initiate the plan to break Dean out lol.

I'm glad you understand. Sebastian is a witch/warlock and is possessed I think he would win lol. I dislike writing those fluffy scenes because I suck at them but at least you thought it was heartbreaking.

**kissacazador – **You don't like Talley :( and agreed Jo is bound to get burned. Awe yay, my goal is complete :) That's what I do…make you all wonder! Lol. Oh so another fan of Chris/Piper invincible relationship! Nope, S.J and Mer had nothing to do with it.

Yay, I thought it would be interesting :) oh well you'll just have to wait and see about that. OHHH you're guess is so close. Oh well then you won't like this chapter. OH I know Ellen yelling at Dean was priceless! I loved when Sam got called a bitch his face was priceless!

**Hannarrhh – **Team Dean...I like 'em both so don't ask me to choose. I'll give you a hint...it has something to do with newest Winchester...though still unborn. Yes I think it would be amusing. Well Mer is her Auntie. Ah yes...Jess...don't worry that'll come up soon enough.

I know you do. Everyone does. Maybe it wasn't something they said at all...maybe it was the combined Holt/Colt powers, did you think of that? Oh good. But she's already evil...she got sick from the room remember? And couldn't enter without permission. You'll see.

**Pickle Paige/Ezra Alexis– **Haha, yell? Because Chris embraced his gift where Victoria resisted to protect her sister from Mya. Kendall was sick because of Mya...who was evil...and the power is good...she was resisting and it was hurting Kenny in the process. I don't think she knew the whole story...you'll see. Ah well I aim to please.

AH wow...you are close but that's not the spell they were talking about. Yeah I know, they're so mean...poor S.J...note heavy sarcasm. Tru dat. What line are you talking about that Talley used that was Ruby's...I seriously don't know what you're talking about. Chris is brilliant! No, they're okay...sort of. Mya is good...for now at least. Talley is Chris's cousin! I know. Um he never said he couldn't fix her.

Anna has her followers and so does Cas...don't worry the whole Angel thing will be exposed soon. You'll find out the truth...sorta. Seb is still in there and you're wrong...there's a part of him that does. Good plan, sadly it doesn't fall that way. Team Seb...hmm I was referring to in the actual show but you know, you gave me a good idea for my questions or possibly a poll!

* * *

><p>Meredith looked around in confusion. Talley and she were now in the middle of the woods.<p>

"Get off." Talley ordered shoving Meredith away and standing up.

Meredith sat on the cold ground looking confused. "Where are we?"

"No where yet." Talley replied. "Follow me."

She took a sharp turn into the forest. Meredith jumped up rushing to keep up with this demon who until recently she had been planning to kill.

"Talley!" Mer roared grabbing her arm. "What did you mean you were the only one that can help me save my brothers?"

"I meant exactly that."

"How?"

"Oh c'mon Mer don't play dumb with me." Talley whispered. "I know you've been thinking about it—you picked up a lot of tricks all those years on your own and with your time spent with the he-witch you've become knowledgeable with certain facts about resurrection."

Meredith released her arm. "You know you need me to do the ritual—a crossroads demon, one that can help open the gate and keep it that way." Mer stuck the knife back in her belt. "That's a good girl, now follow me."

Meredith did as told, silently following after Talley, the demon who was going to help get her brothers back…but at what price?

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"GIVE ME MY SON!"

Kendall swung around in alarm. Victoria rushed over with Austin, a worried look on her face while Sam grabbed his gun.

"Kendall was that—"

"Sebastian." Kendall whispered.

"Stay here." Sam ordered.

"Sam no!" Kendall cried about to rush forward but Toria caught her arm.

"Kenny, you're pregnant." She handed her Austin. "Stay in here with Austin where it's save."

"Toria I'm pregnant not crippled—besides I have the gift, I can help."

"Think of your son!" Victoria ordered. "Seb's come for him for whatever reason—you need to keep him safe and away from him at all costs."

"I know but—"

"NO!" Sam yelled suddenly startling the both of them.

"PIPER!" Chris screamed.

"Stay here!" Victoria bolted for the door leaving a worried Kendall with her son.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Moments before. **

Piper moaned. "Chris." She shook his shoulders. "Chris."

She moved out from under him to discover a piece of wood had smacked him in the head, knocking him out. Blood dripped on the floor, from the small cut that was on his face.

Piper gasped and went to shake him awake but was very suddenly grabbed around the throat and lifted high in the air.

Sebastian stared her straight in the eye, an evil grin on his face. Aiden stood behind him looking bored. Piper smacked at his hands causing him to laugh.

"Take care of the angels children." Seb ordered. "I will retrieve my son."

Sebastian dropped Piper to the ground and she coughed, grabbing at her throat. Sebastian started to walk away but was struck by a bolt of lightening and thrown into a wall. Aiden and Piper turned to see Chris with his hand outstretched.

"Stay away from him." Chris ordered.

Sebastian stood up laughing. "You can not hurt me."

"The vessel dies so do you." Chris replied standing up also.

Sebastian rushed at him, grabbing him around the throat like he had Piper; though Chris didn't look as worried. Piper let out a scream about to attack but Aiden caught her off guard and dragged her backwards by her hair.

"Let go Aiden!" Piper ordered. Aiden just laughed.

"I'm not scared." Chris said smiling.

Seb scowled. "You should be, I have the advantage here."

"How's that?"

"I know your weakness."

"Really?"

"_Love_." Seb said. "Aiden take care of your sister." Seb ordered.

"With pleasure." Aiden smiled. Piper's eyes widened in fear after spying her younger sister's crazy eyed look.

Chris struggled in Seb's grip, loosing all concentration. "No, let her go! Don't touch her!"

"Aiddy please." Piper begged.

Aiden pulled her up and threw her to the ground, kicking her hard in the stomach. Piper screamed in agony feeling a rib crack.

"Aiden stop," Piper coughed, "you're one of us, a Winchester—this isn't you."

Aiden kicked her again and again and again. "I'm not a Winchester, I never was."

She punched her in the face watching the blood drip down Piper's mouth.

"Finish it!" Seb ordered, tightening his grip on Chris's neck.

Aiden pulled her gun out and pointed it point blank

"Aiden!" Sam yelled running over.

"Don't move Sam." Aiden ordered. Sam stopped, pointing his gun at Aiden. "You won't shoot me."

Sam's hand wavered as he looked down at Piper on the floor and Aiden's gun pointed at her. "Don't Aiddy—don't do this."

"I'm your sister." Piper whispered with tears in her eyes.

"_I don't have any sisters_." Aiden snarled pulling the trigger. Piper screamed.

"NO!" Sam yelled too late.

"PIPER!" Chris screamed raising his hand.

Electricity shot out at Aiden and she shook, convulsing as the hundreds of bolts went through her and she collapsed to the ground.

Victoria appeared out of no where jumping in front of the bullet and it hit her straight on, blood splattering across Piper's fear ridden face. Victoria's eyes widened before she fell forward on top of Piper who was full on screaming now.

Chris turned his hand on Sebastian grabbing his hands and watching as they sizzled from the electricity. Sebastian screamed releasing him. Chris ran over to where Sam was pulling Victoria off Piper.

"TORIA!" he yelled.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Where are we going?" Mer demanded to know.

"To your brother's grave of course." Talley smiled before disappearing.

Meredith bushed through the last tree to see Johanna standing there. She gasped when she saw Meredith.

"Talley!" she roared. "I told you no!"

"Relax." Talley ordered. "She chose to follow me."

"What?" Jo asked.

"Jo." Mer replied staring at her. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"You sent that demon bitch after my niece."

"It was so we would save Dean!" Jo defended. "It was only a little blood!"

"Only a little blood!" Meredith roared. "Are you insane? She tried to kill S.J!"

"What?" Jo said surprised. "She said—"

"She's a demon they lie!" Meredith snapped. "You're so lucky I don't kick your ass right now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Yeah well learn your freaking facts before you send a demon after my family again."

"Meredith what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to save my brothers what do you think I'm doing here?"

"What! Mer no! Not at the consequence of—"

"I don't care." Mer snapped back.

"Damn it Meredith." Jo snapped. "I can't let you do this."

"I'm the oldest it's my job to look out for this family—so yeah I'm doing it whether you like it or not."

"Meredith stop being so damn stubborn and self sacrificing!"

"I'm a Winchester," Meredith replied, "it's in my nature."

"This isn't funny," Jo snapped. "You don't realize what you're giving up."

"I know exactly what I'm doing Jo—now stand back and let me bring him back to you."

Jo fell silent for a moment. "Dean wouldn't like this."

"Well Dean's not here right now is he?" Mer whispered. "I gotta save his ass, the usual."

"You know Adam will be pissed too."

"At least they'll be alive." Mer replied.

"Both of you shut up—the moon is just right, it's now or never." Talley interrupted. "Step in the circle."

Mer started forward but Jo grabbed her arm.

"Jo." Mer warned.

"Mer no, we can use S.J's blood to—"

"We'd still need a host." Talley input.

"I can do it." Jo said. "As planned."

Talley rolled her eyes and Meredith pushed Jo away from the circle before jumping inside it. "Oh yeah because that's not self sacrificing at all."

"Meredith you'll be bound to death if you do this!" Jo yelled.

"I know." Mer snapped walking into the middle of the circle.

Talley stepped inside holding a bowl and book; she closed the circle and sat cross legged. "You're so lucky I made two bowls."

"Don't do this!" Jo ordered. "I'm telling you to stop!"

"What would you like me to do instead?" Mer demanded.

"Anything then this!" Jo replied. "Do the crossroads one."

"So you'd rather me be stuck making deals with idiots? You'd rather I have to trade someone's life just to bring Dean and Adam back—you know they'd only get ten years!"

"But Mer being bound to Death is so much worse and you were going to do it before."

"Before exactly, this is now." Meredith replied. "I will only owe as much as I take. Two lives that's it—I'll only have to reap two lives in return and then my debt is free."

"You want to owe Death!" Jo screamed.

"Start." Meredith ordered looking at Talley.

Talley bowed her head speaking a chant and stirring her hand in the bowl of liquid. Talley dipped something into the bowl saying a different chant. Meredith watched in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Mer asked. "Is that Dean's necklace?" Talley stood up and carried the bowl over.

"Take the necklace, you need to wear it."

"What? Why?"

"So you're connected."

"I am connected! I'm his sister."

"Put the damn necklace on." Talley ordered.

Meredith stared at it for a moment before taking it in her hands and slipping it around her neck. She felt weird wearing it. It was Dean's not hers. It started to glow and Meredith blinked.

"What's happening?" Jo called. "Talley!"

"Talley why do I need this?" Meredith snapped.

"So you're connected—so you can find him in hell." she replied obviously.

"But how will I find Adam?"

"Heaven is different then hell."

Talley backed away, chanting again. Meredith felt a strange heat shot through her from the necklace, it was sizzling and glowing but the reason was left unknown.

After a while Talley stopped chanting, she set the bowl down and just stood there. Both Meredith and Jo waited for something to happen, a portal, a flash of light but the only thing happening was the glowing necklace.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Meredith demanded. "Did we do everything right?"

"Of course we did." Talley replied. "Just one thing."

"What!" Mer demanded.

"You see, since we don't have Death's magic ring and we didn't summon him to ask for a favour which he would have said no—the guys not very helpful—you can't actually reap in the sense you're talking without it." Talley sighed. "The deals a little different—got some strings."

"What are you talking about?"

Talley plunged a knife in Meredith's heart. Meredith's eyes widened, blood pouring from her mouth as she fell to her knees.

"Welcome to the world of the reaping dead."

"NO!" Jo screamed.

Talley spun around and flung her hand out. Jo went flying backwards hitting a tree and falling unconscious.

She turned back to Meredith who was lying on the ground, eyes fluttering before finally closing.

"I guess you didn't read that far in the witch's book." Talley smirked. "You aren't just bound to Death—_you become Death_. Have fun reaping for the rest of your life!"

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Kendall stood very quietly, bouncing Austin in her arms in fear. The bouncing was more to give Kendall something to do beside worry.

"Momma." Austin whispered.

"Shh." Kenny ordered. "Mommy's trying to listen."

"But Momma."

"Austin shh."

Austin fell silent in his Mom's arms. Kendall started to pace, she couldn't really hear anything this deep into the tunnel; she debated whether or not to go closer to the door.

"Mommy!" Austin said in alarm.

"What is it?" Kendall demanded. "Do you hear the angels?"

He shook his head and pointed behind her. Kendall spun around to see the cage doors were open. The Agents were standing there with their guns pointed at her but that wasn't what troubled Kendall the most, _Ruby was gone_.

"What happened?" Victor demanded.

"Okay sir just calm down alright, I'll explain everything." Kendall assured.

"Oh you sure will." Sean agreed.

"Just put the guns down—we can talk about this calmly."

"There's no way in hell that's happening lady!" Victor replied. "Why don't you put the kid down and raise your hands."

"The hell I will." Kendall snarled tightening her hold on Austin.

"Miss we don't want to shoot you."

"He's my son!" Kendall snapped. She narrowed their eyes at them and the guns flew from their hands.

"She's a telekinetic!" Sean cried jumping back.

"Not exactly."

"TORIA!" Chris screamed.

Kendall didn't even think about it, she ran from the room, the Agents following after her. Kendall gasped when she made it to the threshold.

Victoria was convulsing on the ground, blood pooling from her mouth. Piper was covered in blood; whose it was Kendall wasn't sure. Chris and Sam were around them both. Aiden was lying on the floor looking dazed.

"Toria!" Kendall yelled stepping over the threshold.

Chris spun around. "Kendall no!"

Sam started forward but was tossed aside as Sebastian appeared in front of Kendall. Piper yelled and ran to Sam who was knocked unconscious.

"Hey Kenny."

Kendall narrowed her eyes at him and he went flying backwards. Kendall turned to run back in the tunnel but Ruby appeared in front of her.

"Yeah I don't think so." Ruby smirked. "You and Sam come with me, we'll get Meredith and nobody gets hurt. Namely them." Ruby turned to look at the Agents.

"Stay inside!" Kendall yelled at the two Agents. They both jumped back hiding behind the wall.

"And then there's your brother and Piper that I can kill just like that…"

Chris and Piper both let out cries of pain but Kendall didn't turn around knowing that was what Ruby wanted.

"Demonic bitch!" Sebastian roared causing Kendall to jump in surprise. "Get out of my sister."

He raised his hand and black smoke poured out of Ruby's body; she dropped to the knees coughing and looking lost.

Seb grabbed Austin out of Kendall's arms who screamed in reply. She started to raise her hand but he shook his head and snapped his fingers. Austin vanished from his arms and into Aiden's who was now awake. She held a knife to his throat, making everyone freeze.

"You won't." Kendall snarled.

"I only need his powers." Sebastian informed. "I can just take them from that knife."

"No don't!" Kendall begged. "Please Seb he's your son."

Sebastian rolled his eyes motioning something at Aiden who nodded her head knowing what silent command he had just said. Seb turned to his sister who was now standing, shaking on the spot and looking completely freaked out.

"How come I'm back?" she asked. "I don't—"

"You're my sister as if I'd leave you infected by that creature." Seb snapped.

"What?" she said confused. "But you—but we—"

"It's your chance to redeem yourself Gia." Sebastian said holding out his hand. "Help me."

Gia looked at him eyes wide with fear. "Or?"

"You've already lost so much." Sebastian replied. "But this time you'll loose your life not just your powers."

Gia looked at Kendall who was pleading silently with her eyes. Gia nodded. "Okay."

"Good girl." Seb replied as she took his hand. "Austin say goodbye to your mommy this is the last time you'll ever see her."

"Mommy!" Austin screamed.

"Its okay baby, everything's gonna be okay." Kendall assured.

Austin let out a terrified whimper and then the four of them were gone. Kendall let the tears fall as she stared at the spot her son once was.

"Kenny!" Chris cried frantically. She rushed over to see him trying to save Toria who was almost gone.

"Oh god, oh god, no." Kendall sobbed dropping down beside her fallen sister. "Victoria."

"I see him." Victoria whispered convulsing still. Her eyes were glazed over as she smiled at something above them.

"What?" Chris asked tears free falling. "Who?"

"Adam."

Kendall's breathing hitched as she let out a sob, grabbing Victoria's shirt. "Don't you dare go into that light."

"Toria stay with us." Chris agreed giving her shoulders a shake.

"Victoria!" Kendall screamed as Victoria went limp, head falling sideways.

"Sammy you okay?" Piper whispered helping him off the ground.

Sam moaned but nodded his head. "What happened?"

"Victoria she…" Piper trailed off blinking back tears.

Sam and she looked over to see Chris and Kendall were still trying to awaken their sister without any luck. They walked slowly over but didn't interrupt.

"No." Chris said. "Toria. No."

"Oh god." Kendall sobbed.

She shook her baby sister's shoulders in hope this would wake her but nothing happened. "Toria c'mon honey wake up please."

"Kenny she's gone." Chris whispered feeling broken and not able to think straight.

"But she's not turning to dust, like Pa did and Gran, they both turned to dust." Kendall rambled.

"Kenny…"

"No something not right—she's not dead!"

"Kenny stop."

"Victoria wake up." Kendall screamed placing her hands on Victoria's face. "WAKE UP!"

Victoria gasped for breath her eyes snapping open. Chris's mouth fell open and Kendall's eyes widened. Victoria let out a cough, looking confused.

"Look." Chris whispered pointing to Victoria's wound.

It was healed. Kendall grabbed at Victoria's shirt, lifting it up to see more closely. Victoria smacked her hands away.

"What the hell?" she snapped. "Stop that."

"You're alive." Kendall gasped.

"It's because she wasn't killed with one of our weapons—she's got the gift now." Chris informed feeling stupid for not thinking about that before.

"Awe damn that hurt like a bitch." Victoria mumbled causing both her siblings to laugh and grab her in a group hug.

They helped her stand and she shrugged her shoulders looking around. "Where'd everyone go? Wait. Where's Austin?" Victoria asked. "Kendall you were supposed to wait in the back room!"

"Seb, Aiden and Gia took Austin." Kendall whispered.

"What?" Victoria snapped. "Who's Gia again?"

"Ruby was possessing Sebastian's sister." Chris informed. "Gia Bryce and he exorcised her then she went with them."

"Don't worry we'll get him back." Sam assured. "I'll do everything in my power, I promise."

"Thank you." Kendall nodded.

"Okay will someone explain to us what happened?" Victor demanded. "What was that girl—with the black eyes…"

"We so don't have time for the truth is out there speech." Victoria grumbled. "Let's cut to the chase, it was a demon, just like what you were possessed with."

"Oh." Hendricksen replied. "It's real."

"No shit." Victoria grumbled again.

"Toria." Chris warned with a scolding look. Toria rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"We need a favour." Sam said suddenly.

"I think that we can manage that." Victor assured. "I mean you're not crazy after all and you did just save our lives…"

"Can you put out an amber alert for Austin Holt and an ABP for Sebastian Bryce, Gia Bryce and Aiden-Marie Milligan?"

"Sam are you sure about—" Piper cut in but Sam waved her off.

"We can do that." Sean nodded.

"And you can't tell anyone what you saw here."

"No one would believe us anyway." Victor sighed.

"Oh and the whole being on the wanted list can you do anything about that?" Sam asked.

"We'll see what we can come up with to clear your names."

"Thank you." Piper whispered.

"No thank you." Sean said. "We'll head to the station and clear this whole mess up."

They all watched as the two Agents headed up the stairs and left.

"Well that takes care of one problem now we gotta deal with the other hundred." Toria sighed.

"Um Sam." Piper said slowly. "Azazel has S.J and Talley kidnapped Meredith."

"What!" Sam said.

"Okay so what do we do now?"

"You come with me." Castiel said appearing in between all of them startling them all.

"Jesus." Chris replied jumping.

Castiel looked confused. "No I am not Jesus."

He looked half beaten up, his trench coat full of holes and bleeding cuts were seen through them.

"Castiel are you alright?" Sam asked.

"I am fine." Castiel replied. "But Meredith Winchester is not—we must go."

"Now hold up just a minute—" Chris started. In a blink of an eye they were all in a different place, a road in front of a forest. "Or not."

"Castiel what is it?" Piper demanded.

"It is too late." Castiel replied casually.

"What's too late?" Sam yelled.

"She's making a deal with him."

"With who!" Sam yelled again.

"One of the four horsemen—_Death_."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY!<strong> **I decided to do the questions per scene that's why there's a bunch in one kinda thing.**

**1. End of part 1! What do you guys think? Big enough cliff hanger? **

**2.** Aiden beating up Piper…the only one who was on her side…do you think Piper should not be on her side anymore? Who hates Aiden even more? Or dislike if hate is to strong. Anyone pissed at that whole scene? I'm so mean aren't I? Just taring a family apart…so mean ;) and that line "_I don't have any sisters_." It was harsh yes?

**3.** Oh dear…Toria. Who was flipping out until they got to the next part? Were you all pissed at me for just a tiny moment. I know Toria has a lot of fans.

**4.** Jo didn't know? Who buys it? Who doesn't? Meredith/Jo convo about bringing them back…any thoughts. Did Jo try hard enough to stop Mer? Uh oh…owing Death does not sound peachy…what about the whole necklace wearing deal…wonder what that was about. Any ideas? Meredith's dead…again…go figure but is she really gone?

**5.** The Agents/Kendall scene? Gia/Seb hmmm…wonder what that whole, loosing her powers and redeeming herself was about. Toria's short lived demise? Amber Alert for Austin and ABP on Seb, Gia and Aiddy…hmm that might cause some trouble.

**6.** Could anyone else actually see this happening with Cas. "Jesus." Chris replied jumping. Castiel looked confused. "No I am not Jesus." Seriously I can totally see him saying this…or did that already happen in an episode? Something along those lines right?

**7.** A deal with Death…what kind of deal you might ask…wait and see ;) any guesses as to the consequences of this deal?

**8.** State your team, only this time with my characters! Can be any character from any of my stories…I know Pickle Paige is a team Seb. I am totally Team Meredith in this story because I know what's gonna happen with her since I'm writing it and she's like one of my favs to write…hmm as for the guys…Team Chris I guess…I think he's cooler now with the whole Colt/Holt thing and well he's portrayed by a gorgeous actor whom I love from Vampire Diaries…Team Delena…had to say it.

**NEXT QUESTION CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR NEXT EPI OF SPN. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW! **

**9.** SPN FRIDAY! Who's excited? Who saw the preview and knows what's gonna happen? I'm excited…Sammy's wedding yay…more like wtf and who the hell is the bride? I liked Dean's look in the preview clip when Sam tells him, he looks priceless!

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this you might like:<strong>

**My eight Supernatural stories, 'Way Back When' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, GWH), 'Team Free Will Recruits' (co-written with EvilAngelTeamGabe), 'Winchesters Six' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S2' (complete), 'Winchesters Six S3' (complete), 'Reality Check', 'Cata Lilly' and 'The Children of his'.**

**My two Charmed fanfics 'The Fifth Sister' (complete) & Meant to Be: The Next Generation (spin off from The Fifth Sister)**

**My four Supernatural/Charmed stories, 'Dreaming of Life' (complete), 'Dreaming of Life S2', 'Genevieve Winchester Halliwell' (pairing story to DOL S1 & S2, WBW), and 'Primrose'.**

**My Smallville/Catwoman story 'Smallville's Cat', my Mortal Instruments one 'Sister Angels' and my Vampire Diaries story 'The Gilbert Twins'.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**P.S If there are any of the stories you wish to get a description on from my profile let me know and I'll send you one then you can tell me if you want more. I have a lot of ideas but I'm not gonna put them out there if no ones gonna read 'em.**


	14. The Road So Far

**A/N – PART 2! Enjoy. I did a brief synopsis, explanatory type thing. Character list with new characters naturally and all pics are up in part 2! **

**Thanks for all your love and support! I really appreciate it. To any new supporters/ readers/reviewers/favouriters/alerters etc of Season's 1-4(part 1) thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**Word of the day: Complicated...everything is very complicated...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Road So Far...<strong>

**Meredith Winchester: **After trusting the wrong demon (Ruby) and nearly dying you'd think she'd learn her lesson but that's clearly not the case as she was backstabbed by Johanna, Dean's girlfriend and the Holts cousin Natashah who's possessed by a crossroads demon named Talley.

It was all in an effort to save her baby brothers. Meredith sacrificed herself in a witches circle to none other then Death himself, one of the four horsemen and Lucifer's bitch. No catch, free of price, two souls for two souls...really? No catch? Of course there is silly, you know me. Meredith's dead...how could she possibly make a deal now...oh no...this is not looking good for Mer-Bear.

**Piper Winchester:**She survived the car crash only to loose two of her siblings...or maybe three if you count Aiden who's fallen deep into the dark side. Who Piper thought could still be reached, will she be the one to do it or is her path much more complicated then she knows?

Chris returned having received his family's power. They're together again, but with his big secret revealed...will they survive it or shatter into a million pieces (not literally). Trust is earned and theirs is broken, but Chris isn't the only one to blame...

**Sam Winchester: **Helping a demon kill his big sister was not the plan at all. Sam thought the exact opposite; unfortunately he let himself be used and abused by Ruby. Sam's had a complicated year and it's about to get even more complicated with the birth of his second daughter at the result of Aiden mind controlling Kendall and Sam into bed to escape their grasps...yeah she's an awesome sister.

Without his brothers and father, he's sort of been the man of the family and he's failing miserably or at least that's how he sees it. Then there's the whole issue of how he couldn't enter the tunnel in the Holt house for 'Only those truly pure at heart can enter without an invitation.' As Castiel informed Piper. Where does that leave Sam? Could it be because he's still sucking back demon juice like no ones business or is there an entirely different reason?

**Aiden-Marie Milligan: **At first we saw Aiden sticking her feet in the deep end, hanging by a thread, murdering her two brothers kind of pushed her off. We saw a small glimmer of hope at the beginning where the powers were ripped from her and she had to re-live and feel the damage she's done. So the question is...is Aiden gone forever or is she still hidden deep within, Piper believes the latter of those.

Well at least she used to until Aiden attempted to murder big sis so she could help Sebastian kidnap his son, Austin. Luckily Victoria stepped in saving the day but lost her life in the process, for a moment anyway. The cure, the cure to the Croatoan disease...hmm, how's that gonna work when she's gone off the deep end you might ask? Who really knows?

Castiel attempted to kill her stating the prophecy 'The blood of the cure must be shed on the angel's hands—only then will the blood rain down from the heavens curing all from the disease.' but little S.J stopped him saying only Rachel the angel could. The agents after finally realizing their mistake placed an ABP on Aiden but will anything turn up or has she flown off the radar?

**The Holts...I mean Colts: **Chris, Kendall and Victoria Holt...Colt actually, you see they're descendants of Samuel Colt...that's right, the demon killing gun maker Samuel Colt who just happened to be blessed by an angel. I guess that explains their magical ability to create demon killing knives...huh who would have thought?

After Pa sacrificed himself and Kendall killed her Gran, all three siblings received the gift—a gift so power that the only thing that can kill them is their own power...meaning their knives or the Colt which seems to be lost, don't worry it'll show up soon.

The gift unfortunately nearly killed Kendall because of her unborn child with Sam, Mya to be exact...the second Anti-Christ who was fighting off the goodness in the power, good thing Chris and Victoria were there to help, the three of them managed to over power little Mya and turn her onto their side...for now anyway.

**Extras: **To answer your question, no, Sebastian is not fully bad, it's mostly because he's possessed by something—something terribly powerful and _so_evil it's manipulating Aiden. Good thing Chris knows how to kill him, or it rather...the vessel dies so does it but that means, Sebastian has to die and it's been proven harder then it seems. Maybe there's another way...

Sebastian shines through at times but only because of his love for Meredith, so can she help from the beyond or does this mean the end of the road for Sebastian Bryce and possibly Aiden, Gia and Austin in the process. The four of them have vanished, though not all willingly, poor little Austin was kidnapped but for what reason?

Power naturally or is it Seb's love for his son breaking through? Then there's Gia, the he-witch's sister, who had previously been possessed by Ruby and somehow has no powers...where'd they go? Don't worry you'll soon find out.

S.J is gone, or rather kidnapped by Azazel and Meg who caught her at her weakest point...powerless from the Holt tunnel. Is she dead or alive? No one really knows you see because it's almost as if she's vanished off the face of the earth. But don't worry someone's looking for her, a lot of someone's...but the one that stands out the most is Castiel which is ironic seeing as he's an angel and she's the Anti-Christ, evil to no end. Where does 'Cassie' stand? Is he really on their side?

Johanna...poor, poor Johanna, tricked by a demon, completely missing the fine print that states one must die to commune with Death, seeing as he's trapped downstairs. If only she realized it is much easier to knock on Death's door then actually step over the threshold. Maybe just maybe, Meredith would still be alive. But was Talley telling the truth?

Maybe she just lied again...it seems she does that a lot being a demon and all. What if there was another way when that involved Meredith still breathing this fine air? One can only imagine how Dean will feel after all this is done and said. Johanna is in a heap load of trouble and it just seems to be piling higher and higher. Can she dig herself out or will she suffocate?

Ruby is dead right? Wrong...she's back to cause more grief, wearing a new meat suit but who's she really working for? It may surprise you. You know who else is back? Meg or rather Jessica, though she's not exactly there, kind of just floating around in the astral plane and Meg got herself another new meat suit...will the Winchesters fall for this new trick up Azazel's sleeve or realize who she really is?

The F.B.I agents are on their side, attempting to clear the Winchesters name at all costs and help them find the four musketeers with an Amber Alert and ABP's...isn't the justice system so helpful? What about those Croats? Last we saw them all making plans for world domination...hmm wonder how that's going.

* * *

><p><strong>Soon...<strong>

Deals are made, lies are told, friends become enemies, enemies become friends, hearts are broken...okay maybe a lot more then hearts are broken and families are ripped apart at the seams. Some return, some die trying.

New characters: Death, Tessa, Zachariah, Rachel and baby Mya really start to complicate things...how can things get any worse then they already are for the Winchesters...believe me they can. But it starts off good as some very important people return in their lives...I'm sure you have your guesses but I'll tell you one thing, the way they come back might be surprising.

With the birth of baby Mya and the revealing of long kept secrets what's next...? Two words: _a lot_.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Characters: <strong>

Meredith Winchester **'OFC'**

Dean Winchester

Sam Winchester

Piper Winchester **'OFC'**

Aiden-Marie Milligan **'OFC'**

Mya Katherine "M.K" Holt Winchester **'OFC'**

Samantha Jessie "S.J" Harlow Winchester **'OFC'**

Adam Milligan

* * *

><p><strong>Supporting Characters: (or Guest Starring)<strong>

Chris Holt (Colt) **'OMC'**

Kendall Holt (Colt) **'OFC'**

Victoria Holt (Colt) **'OFC'**

Castiel **(Guest Starring until later)**

Natashah "Talley" Hart **'OFDC' meaning original female demon character.**

Johanna Arabella **'OFC'**

Austin Holt (Colt/Bryce)** 'OMC'**

Death

Zachariah

Ruby **(Second one/Guest Starring)**

Sebastian Bryce **'OMC'**

Gia Bryce **'OFC'** portrayed by Ruby's first vessel...a.k.a Katie Cassidy :) for my twin, Jess.

Tessa

Azazel

Meg Masters **(Second one/Guest Starring)**

Anna **'OOC' (Guest Starring until Later)**

Rachel **'OOC' (Guest Starring until Later)**

Alastair

Agent Victor Henricksen **(Guest Starring)**

Agent Sean Franklin Knox **'OMC' (Guest Starring)**

John Winchester **(Guest Starring)**

Bobby Singer **(Guest Starring)**

Kristen Holt **'OFC' (Guest Starring)**

Carol Hart **'OFC' (Guest Starring)**

Missouri Mosley **(Guest Starring)**

Jessica Lee Moore **(Guest Starring)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN All characters have been cast and the pictures (up to season 4) are up on photobucket, the link is on my profile (Part 2). I also added a picture of baby Mya and teenage S.J!**

*****Most likely going to be updating every weekend or every other weekend when I'm at my dads, it all depends on what's happening in life*****

***P.S I have deleted several of my stories and am planning re-write or continuation and re-post at some point. Cata Lilly, The Gilbert Twins, Meant to Be: The Next Generation, The Children of His, Reality Check, Smallville's Cat. Consider them on a long term hiatus, if there's any permant deletes you will be informed. Dreaming of Life S2 and Sister Angels are on hiatus until further notice. Sorry for the inconvenience.***


	15. Are you there Death? It's me Meredith

**A/N – Official beginning of part 2. There's been a change of layout with pictures on photobucket...I did not really choose to do this but I lost a bunch of albums so I combined all seasons of Winchester Six photos instead of starting over. So to separate chapters I used actual season promos/DVD covers so you'll know what season it is. Each season I only show you pictures of new characters that season or a change of an old character, for actual list of all characters they're on the synopsis of every season. **

**Also note that I made some changes to my profile, namely deleting a bunch of stories and putting some on hiatus (Sister Angels/Kinda Primrose after I post the nest chapter) and re-writing (Dreaming of Life).**

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the links are on my profile.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! ChantelRoyal, I'll be posting spoilers and such. I got FictionPress now!** **It's the same pen name. **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWERS I LOVE THEE!<strong>

**Hannarrhh – **I can't choose! Don't even ask. Thank you, thank you. HAHA I've completely turned you, I'm so mean. That was way harsh, agreed. Hmm, you should be deathly scared...just kidding...or am I? Why is everyone so mean to poor Jo, can't anyone see it from her side? Yes technically she helped kill Meredith :( but she's not all bad...or is she...mahhaa.

I kinda just threw the necklace thing in because I want my own and was looking it up online so I said hey, Mer should wear the necklace in her death. I know I'm completely random and don't make sense. MER is still very apart of the story just in a different way...mahha, I love writing her so yeah, she's like a female version of Dean at times. Nope and yeah they'll be a bother I'm sure. I know I love how Cas is too. Hehe... Team Chris yay :) Team Toria for me too.

*gasp* :o HOW DARE YOU BE A STELENA FAN ;)

**Pickle Paige– **SHE COULD HAVE NOT KNOWN YOU KNOW! IT'S POSSIBLE! Sorry I hit caps on my keyboard ;) Oh yeah I totally forgot Ruby said that, that was accidental. Or so you think...Poor Jo and you guys say I'm mean, that was mean...sigh...poor Jo. Um no...he actually went to hell because he did in the show and I needed him to break the first seal or whatever... we'll see about that in S5. Not quite...

S.J doesn't want her powers if they're evil, she wants to be free of them, that's what she meant and maybe something else but it's a secret. Mer/Seb have an epic love man, nothing can break that apart...lol jk. Hmm, okay I guess you're gonna be really sad then. C

assie, hehe, that's so cute but yup he likes the kid even though she's evil, kinda like how he got close with Sam and Dean on the show but um obviously different cuz she's a kid...Jo is gonna get an ass whooping don't you worry. Ruby number 2 and Meg number 2 are in it, that is what I said. I like Jess *pouts* but not really ;)

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **Of Course she is silly :) I was gonna make her see her dad but I thought if it was Adam it'd be much, much better. Yay you believe in Jo. Well sort of, you'll have to wait and see.

Good guess, I like it. TOM AND CALLIE FOREVER! Lol, library sex, oh jeez those two. Team Toria and Team Chris...they're very popular. Yay you still love Jo. Team Prim? Really! Yay :)

**Kissacazador**– Yay :) hmm, maybe she'll surprise you in the end or you know they'll all die and I'm gonna shut up now. I figured you would be. Don't stop believing! Hold on to this feeling! Mer is never really gone is she :) You're so right, danger here we go.

OHH I remember now, oops, no copyright infringement intended! Hehe, you'll have to see. Yay Team Chriper...that sounds like a bird kinda lol. LOVED GARTH OMG. It's fine just keep on R&Ring. Zachariah and Alastair are in it yup...though I loved Alastair, didn't care for Zachariah at all. Of course, they're important.

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU READY KIDS? AI AI CAPTAIN! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! AI AI CAPTAIN! OHH! Who lives in hell and is chained to his desk? DEATTHHH! <strong>

**That was lame and now presenting the continuation from Knocking on Death's Door... Are you there Death? It's me Meredith Winchester. **

* * *

><p>"What does that mean!"<p>

"Deal with death?"

"Oh no." Chris gasped.

"What is it?" Piper demanded.

"A deal with death?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"Will somebody please fill the rest of us in?" Victoria complained.

"Meredith's trying to bring back Dean and Adam." Chris said.

"How do you know about that?" Kendall asked surprised.

"Everyone knew—two Winchesters down it was great news among the demons." Chris replied.

"Back to the deal thing." Sam ordered.

"There's two ways, one she summons death, makes a bargain and he hands her the power to save souls but in return she must reap however many souls she returns...that one seems less likely."

"Whys that?" Kendall questioned confused.

"Death is locked away." Castiel informed. "Lucifer has control over him."

"So?"

"So he's not in the good deal making mood—no he'd want something in return."

"Wouldn't the souls she reaped be enough?" Victoria said.

"No." Chris shook his head. "Not enough by far."

"The other option is?" Sam asked.

"Or she can make a deal with Death who will grant her a soul in return."

"In return of what?" Piper whispered.

"Her soul."

"Meaning?" Victoria asked.

"She'll become a reaper."

"She'll what!" Piper cried.

"We've got to stop her." Sam insisted.

"It's too late, it's already done." Castiel informed. "The deal is being negotiated as we speak."

"So if they didn't summon Death how is she making a deal with him?" Victoria demanded. They all turned to Chris expectantly.

"In order for the second option to happen, Meredith has to take the risk of being turned down."

"Why is that a risk?" Kendall asked.

"Meredith has to travel to hell to communicate with Death who is chained to his desk." Castiel informed.

"So Mer's in hell?" Sam demanded. "Well we gotta get her back."

"It's not that simple." Chris sighed. "If the deal doesn't happen—she won't come back you guys."

"Why the hell not?" Piper snapped worriedly.

"In order for this to take place she would have had to die—dagger to the heart."

Piper and Sam's face became ridden with sadness.

"No!" Piper cried. "No, just no!"

"Castiel where is she?" Sam snapped blinking back tears.

"At your brothers grave—the middle of the forest, I can not enter—the circle blocks me."

Sam and Piper didn't wait; they turned and started sprinting through the forest.

"Castiel, girls stay here, I'll go after them."

"But Chris we can—" Kendall started.

"Kenny you're in danger, Toria will protect you and hopefully Cas too?"

Castiel nodded. "We will stay."

Chris nodded also before running after Piper and Sam who hadn't gotten very far, the forest was thick and Piper was sobbing too hard to really put much effort in moving the trees out of her way.

"Piper it's not over yet." Sam insisted. "We don't know if it's happened."

"Yes we do!" Piper whimpered. "You know Meredith would do anything to save Adam and Dean—she tried to do it before with Cas."

"But this is different—she wouldn't wanna become a reaper!" Sam protested.

"She was going to become a crossroads demon just to save me Sam." Piper said. "If she knew this would bring back Dean and Adam—"

"No." Chris said cutting in. They both jumped, hadn't not realized he was following them.

"No what?"

"You misunderstood—it's a soul for a soul, she only can save one of them."

"So she has to choose?" Sam whispered.

"Yes."

"That's why Jo is working with Talley, she must know—Mer wouldn't agree if she knew that, Jo's using it to her advantage to somehow make sure it's Dean she chooses." Piper gasped.

"Let's go." Sam said angrily.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**In Hell**

In a blink of an eye she was somewhere else, somewhere that held painful memories for her.

Meredith's breathing hitched as she looked around her. The screaming, laughter and pain filled her ears. The chains, hooks...it was all in front of her.

She turned to flee scared for her life. That's when she noticed the door, the door that had always taunted the souls, it was shining.

_No._ A whisper in her head. _Get_ _your brother; you will be able to return. Get Dean. _

Meredith spun around and looked along the racks, looking for her brother. She had to push her fear aside for his—she had to save him.

"Dean!" Meredith screamed.

She rushed forward along the path, the souls screamed for her help but she ignored them. She didn't have a choice even though it pained her to do so.

"Dean!" Meredith yelled. "Dean can you hear me!"

She knew how this place worked. The voices of your loved ones echoed off the walls, whether he believed it was truly her—that was the problem.

Meredith continued walking, searching. A thought occurred to her. What if Dean wasn't on the rack no more? No, he wouldn't...

"DEAN!" Meredith screamed more frantically.

The feeling of something bad filled the pit of her stomach. If Dean wasn't on the rack he wouldn't hear her, he wouldn't see reason. She'd have to fight him every step of the way.

Meredith turned to look behind her. These were the newest souls out front; they had yet to be tortured. So where we're the torturers you might ask?

She recalled the tour one demon had given her, a tour of hell. She had been that demon's favourite. Such a strong will he had said, he wanted to be the one to break her he said, she would be one of the best he said.

Meredith hadn't gave in, even when he placed the weapon in her hand offering her freedom from the rack but in return she had to torture.

Meredith had turned that weapon on him, nearly escaping, she had been so close to the door when he caught up and dragged her back to the rack for another ten days of torture before Castiel rescued her.

Meredith headed towards another door, this one leading deeper into hell. Just as she got to it, it swung open, Meredith jumped, plastering herself against the icky wall which was covered in blood and stuff she didn't want to know, hoping they wouldn't see her.

A bunch of souls walked out of this door, a demon with them—their trainers. Meredith watched them head to the racks, preparing for torture.

That's when she saw him; she saw the demon that had been obsessed with breaking her. She saw him with Dean. The necklace started to burn and Meredith gripped it tightly in her hands to stop it from burning through her black t-shirt.

Meredith's heart snapped in two at the sight of her baby brother picking up the torture instruments; influenced by that horrid demon, Alastair. Meredith wanted to gut him so badly.

A bell rang and the torture began. She couldn't do anything, she was outnumbered. Her only chance was to sit through it and wait, wait for the moment Alastair would leave him alone to ponder what he'd just done. He'd be the weakest then, fighting the humanity she prayed was still inside him.

Meredith sat by the door, tears dripping down, watching the whole thing unfold. Watching as her baby brother tortured the soul and his own at the same time. This tortured her own soul to watch but she didn't have a choice if she wanted to save Dean.

"Meredith." a voice called. Meredith tensed as a chilling feeling filled her body. It felt like death. "Meredith."

In a blink of an eye she was sitting in an office but she could still tell she was in hell, she could feel it in her bones. A man sat in front of her, a skinny man with a long face. He held a brown bag in his hand. Meredith stared at him wide eyed.

"Pickle chips?" he offered holding out the bag.

Meredith shook her head, gulping nervously. "No thank you." she replied in a small voice.

"Don't be scared child, we're family now."

"I don't understand."

"Surly you can guess who I am?"

"Death."

"Yes." he nodded. "And now your boss."

"What?"

"You made a deal with me." Death said. "Surly you knew the requirements of the deal before…" he trailed off seeing Meredith's shaking head. "Oh dear. You should always read the fine print."

"What is going on?" Meredith asked cautiously.

"You're a reaper now Meredith, one of mine."

"What?" Mer said. "But I was only supposed to—"

"Shush." he ordered. "That was only if you had my ring." He pointed to his finger. "And you summoned me, but you see you didn't and you don't so the deal is I get your soul—you're mine, a reaper now and in return I give you a soul back."

"My brothers." Mer whispered.

"Not plural dear." Death said. "Only one—only one soul."

"But—what?" Mer demanded. "How is that fair?"

"You're lucky I can asset from a reaper like you." he replied munching on his pickle chips. "Otherwise I would have just cast you in the pit once your deal crossed my path—it was quite a risk you took because you see my dear, you Winchesters, always escape my grasp. It's quite unsettling."

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm." he mumbled. "I'm sure you are _now_."

"Do I really have to choose?"

"I'm afraid so." Death sighed. "That is the deal, a soul for a soul."

"Oh god."

"God has nothing to do with this."

"How do I choose?"

"The decision is yours, but you must hurry, the clock is ticking and you'll need to get to work soon."

"Work?"

"Reaping of course."

"Oh god." Meredith sobbed.

"Now you see why you should always read the fine print?"

"Please—you must know who I am? The importance—"

"I am above all for I am death." he said looking bored. "I am aware of your importance to the world though it does not concern me."

"Please, isn't there something I can do for you? I need to be free."

Death's eyes widened and he stared intently at her. "Perhaps we can work something out."

"Really? What? Anything."

"You see, I am chained to this desk." He lifted his arm showing a glowing chain. "Not allowed to leave—I do miss pizza and real pickle chips would be a delight." The brown bag in his hand sparkled before vanishing and he sighed again. "I miss being dead among the living."

"I don't understand. What exactly can I do about this?"

"Oh you," he shook his head, "no, the child, the Anti-Christ, she can rise me without awakening Lucifer and then I'll be free."

"S.J?"

"Yes."

"That's why she was here?" Meredith asked. "Azazel wanted you?"

"No, he was looking for another way."

"Another way to what?"

"Free Lucifer without dying himself—he's selfish like all demons are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you don't know?" Death whispered.

"Know what?"

"About the broken seals? The angels must be really keeping that under wraps."

"I don't know—"

"All in good time." Death replied. "Now if you and the child free me I will grant you your freedom in return—until then you are mine."

"But my brother will still come back?"

"Once you make your choice yes, it's part of our previous arrangement."

"If we free you, I will be free, I won't have to reap, I'll be human?"

"No."

"No?"

"You're dead Meredith."

"So I'll still be dead?"

"But free none the less—in heaven at peace, where you belong, with your mother and your brother."

"And if we don't free you?"

"You will be a reaper forever—never aging, never free of death."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Death questioned.

"Just answer me this." Meredith whispered. "Is Adam…is he at peace?"

"Yes."

"But Dean—"

"Dean is Dean; I suggest you save him before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"You know how hell works—it hardens you."

Meredith stared for a moment, blinking back tears. She sent a silent apology to Adam for what she was about to do.

"Bring Dean back."

"As you wish." He closed his eyes for a moment.  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"What did you do!" Jo screamed punching Talley in the face.

"I helped save your lover." Talley snarled pushing her away. "Now stand back, don't disturb the circle."

"You killed her!"

"I only killed her body." Talley snapped. "Her soul lives on."

"What?" Jo asked confused. "What does that mean?"

Talley paused looking at the spot where Dean was buried. All around the ground shook and the trees flew backwards, falling in a circle around them.

"What's going on?"

"It's time—get the stuff ready, he's going to need water."

"What?" Jo said again looking where Talley was. "Dean!" She stumbled over, grabbing the bag of stuff as she went. "DEAN!"

"He can't hear you yet idiot." Talley rolled her eyes.

"What was that?" Jo demanded putting her ear to he ground. "Did you hear that?"

"He'll figure out he has to dig soon."

"WHAT!" Jo screamed.

"Didn't I tell you to bring a shovel?"

"No!"

"Must have slipped my mind." Talley shrugged.

"Get over here and help me." Talley groaned, not moving. "Now."

"Alright, alright." Talley walked over watching as Jo started to dig in the dirt with her hands.

They dug fast hearing scratching and muffled cries, choking and the ground moving as someone dug from within.

"DEAN!" Jo screamed just as a fist shot through the ground. Jo grabbed his hand tightly and he gripped it back. "Dean," she sobbed, "oh god."

"Hello idiot he's still buried and may I remind you—out of oxygen!" Talley grumbled.

Jo released Dean's hand and it disappeared back in the hole. Jo and Talley dug at the hole making it bigger on the outside as Dean did the same on the inside.

Finally he flew upwards, gasping for breath. Jo let out a joyous scream at the sight of him. He sat for a moment catching his breath.

Jo grabbed him in a half hug, his lower body still in the ground. Dean breathed the scent of her hair, the scent he had feared he'd never smell again.

"Dean."

"Hanna." Dean said voice raspy. He let out a cough.

"Here drink this." Jo said shoving a bottle of water in his hand. He downed it in a matter of minutes.

Dean attempted to pull himself out but stopped. "I'm stuck."

Jo gave a small chuckle wiping the tears from her eyes. "Talley help him."

"Yeah sure make the strong demon do everything."

Talley stood up and raised her hands. Dean flew upwards, landing in a heap on the ground beside the hole. He groaned in agony.

"Dean!" Jo cried rushing to him. "Are you okay?"

"More water." he mumbled.

Jo handed him another bottle then turned to Talley angrily. "Why didn't you do that before and couldn't you have done it gently?"

"It was more fun watching you dig."

"Bitch." Jo snarled.

"I just helped saved your boy and am the only reason Mer was able to do so, I suggest you play nice."

"Hanna." Dean said voice still raspy. He wiped his face with his hands which didn't help seeing as they were both covered in dirt. "What did you do?"

Jo bit her lip and handed him a towel. He wiped his face quickly and then his hands.

"You gotta know I didn't know—I didn't know she was going to…I swear I didn't."

Dean stopped cleaning the dirt from himself and he stared at Jo worriedly. "You didn't know what?"

"About Meredith, I didn't know."

"Where's Meredith?" Dean demanded voice cracking slightly. He coughed and took a sip of the water again. "Hanna where's my sister?"

"She's…" Jo trailed off. "Over there."

Jo pointed and Dean looked so see Meredith lying on the ground. Dean's eyes widened before he jumped to his feet, nearly collapsing back down, from lack of energy.

"Dean slow down." Jo whispered. "You just—"

"Meredith!" Dean cried shoving Jo away and stumbling over to her.

"No you idiot don't break the circle!" Talley groaned. She followed after him, jumping in his path.

"Move demon." Dean snarled.

"Let me allow you inside first before you kill us all." Talley snapped. She turned to the circle hands outstretched mumbling three words under her breath. She looked up. "You can enter now."

Dean shoved her out of his way and stumbled forward. He stopped when he got to Mer, seeing the knife stuck in her chest. Dean's legs gave out and he dropped beside her.

"Mer." he whispered staring at her blankly.

"Dean I'm sorry." Jo sobbed suddenly beside him.

Dean glared up at her. "What did you do!"

"I swear I didn't know." Jo sobbed again.

"You killed my sister?"

"No."

"You killed her!" Dean roared.

He turned to Meredith and pulled the knife from her chest, tossing it aside and dragging her onto his lap.

"You killed her." he repeated only this time cradling Meredith in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Jo breathed. "I'll find a way to bring her back, I promise."  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"It is done."

Meredith sighed in relief, ignoring the pain inside her that was screaming 'how could you choose!' "Thank you."

"Now, have you thought about what I said?"

"I have." Mer nodded. "And I'll do it but there are some conditions."

Death smiled. "And what's that?"

"You don't work for the wrong side."

"I don't have a side—I am death, I am all sides."

"You're Lucifer's bitch aren't you?" Meredith demanded. "You're one of the horsemen."

"Yes but only while I'm chained to him—you break that hold and I am free to do what I was meant to—be death."

"Right okay."

"You're other conditions?"

"You bring Adam, my mom back and Kate Milligan." Meredith paused. "You remove the Croatoan disease from all those people. You save my sister Aiden from those powers and Sebastian could you do anything for him?"

Death narrowed his eyes. "I'm surprised Meredith you don't ask for your own life?"

"I thought it was overkill."

"Quite, you're asking a lot."

"You'll bring Adam back and do the other stuff."

"Only if and when I am free will I do so."

"All of it?"

"Some will be trickier then others. Sebastian is possessed by a god; there is nothing I can do for him. You're sister has free will, she is choosing the side of darkness and as for the Croatoan disease, I will do my best."

"My mom, Adam and Kate?"

"It's doable."

"What did you mean Sebastian is possessed by a god?"

"Azazel has given this god a host—he's the god of evil warlocks. He holds great power."

"How do I kill it?"

"You're a reaper now Meredith, this knowledge is deep within you." Death smiled. "Use the combined power of the Colt family weapons—an old spell of a witch which must be performed by a willing witch, preferably one related to the host and you're reaping abilities to end the life of the host."

"I don't want to kill Seb just the god."

"The host dies the god dies—but he is stronger then he looks, do as I say and you will succeed."

"And that'll remove the hold that's on Aiden?" Death was silent. "Death?"

"It is her choice that is the power of free will."

"But if Seb's powers die…"

"She does not have Sebastian's powers." Death chuckled. "Oh no, the powers were cast into the necklace."

"Whose powers?" Meredith asked frantically.

"The warlock's sister's of course."

"Wait so Aiden has Gia's powers?"

"That is correct."

"I know what to do."

"Ah, excellent, so we have a deal?"

Meredith stuck out her hand. "We have a deal."

"Child do not play me for a fool, you follow through or I can make everything disappear like that."

He snapped his fingers and Mer gasped feeling herself being sucked away and spit out into another world, a world where she was a reaper.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

The ground shook and the sound of cracking and thunder were around them.

"Why's the ground moving?" Piper asked frantically. "Earthquake?"

Sam shook his head stopping. "No I don't think so...it's something else."

_CRACK! BANG!_

Piper clung to his arm, looking around in alarm. "It sounded like—"

"Move!" Chris shouted suddenly.

He jumped in front of them, giving them a rough push backwards.

"Chris what the—LOOK OUT!" Piper screamed.

Chris spun around to see the trees tumbling. "Sam get her out of here now!"

"Chris no!" Piper yelled rushing forward. Sam grabbed her arms pulling her back. "Sam let go!"

Chris turned to look at them. "Go! I'll create a path but you have to move now!"

"Chris!" Piper screamed.

Sam dragged Piper away who was screaming the entire time. They headed back the way they came, disappearing into the forest.

Chris turned to the tumbling trees watching as they fell in a peculiar way...almost like a circle, a witches circle or a sign of death.

Death had touched down here, Dean was back, she had chosen Dean and Meredith—Meredith wasn't coming back. Chris knew that now.

As the trees hurdled closer to him he outstretched his hand fighting with the heavy trees, in an attempt to push them aside, creating a small path. The only problem was he had to make sure he wasn't crushed in the process.

So far it seemed the tree was winning the battle as it got closer and closer...

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Sam let me go!" Piper ordered smacking at his arms that were currently around her waist, pulling her back the way they came.

"No Piper it's suicide!"

"It's Chris! And Meredith! We can't just let them—"

"Piper shh." Sam ordered, standing completely still.

Piper and Sam stared where they had run from, the ground was no longer shaking and no trees were falling. There was a loud bang but that was it.

"Is it over?" Piper whispered.

"I don't know." Sam replied honestly.

Piper pushed Sam away running deeper into the forest, calling Chris's name. Sam followed after calling her name.

Piper stopped and gasped at what she saw. The spot where they had once stood was covered in trees, making a circle expanding outwards. Whatever Chris did, he stopped it from hitting the entire forest. There was no way they would have made it out fast enough, Chris saved them but where was he?

"Chris!" Piper yelled frantically "Chris!"

Sam looked alarmed. "Piper he's—"

"Piper."

They spun around to see Chris. Piper let out a scream before jumping at him.

"Don't do that ever again to me!" she ordered. "Don't you ever leave me like that."

Chris nodded, holding her tightly against him. "Never."

"Guys!" Sam said.

They broke apart to see him staring at a far off place. From the distance they were at you could see faint light, like a small fire illuminated by the dark night. The thing that had caught Sam's eye was the ant like person standing beside the fire, holding a book.

"That's gotta be them!" Piper cried.

"C'mon." Sam said, running.

Piper started but noticed Chris wasn't moving. "Chris aren't you coming with us?"

"Piper." he whispered meeting her eyes.

"No. Chris just no."

She took off after Sam and Chris watched before running after her knowing that she would need him soon.

"Sam! Wait!" Piper called.

Sam looked over his shoulder and slowed his pace so she could catch up. Chris was a lot faster with his new powers so it didn't take him long to meet them. Though at the speed they were running it would take a whole to reach the fire and it did, nearly twenty minutes but it felt like a life time.

Piper and Sam shot through the fallen woods, Chris hot on their heels only to nearly collide into them at their abrupt stop.

"Piper?" Chris whispered jumping beside her.

There was a circle, a witches circle on the ground, in the middle Dean sat holding Meredith who was covered in blood.

A knife was glistening in the moonlight while a frantic Jo sobbed in a heap on the ground, apologizing over and over again.

Talley stood a little ways, flipping through a book that could only be a witch's book of spells.

"Dean." Sam said looking shocked.

Dean looked up, startled momentarily. He stared at Piper and Sam, blinking furiously as the tears dripped down his face before abruptly turning back to Meredith, looking lost once again.

Sam made his way forward, slowly, he was in some state of shock, the tears not yet falling but he could feel them burning in his eyes.

Piper's lip quivered as she stared from a far. Tears had been pooling down her face the entire time she ran through the forest.

"Piper." Chris whispered placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him. "I'm sorry."

Piper let out a choked sob before collapsing against him, crying softly. Chris attempted to soothe her but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"What happened?" Sam stumbled, collapsing down beside Dean and Mer.

Sam of course already knew the answer to this question but his brain wasn't functioning properly. Dean looked at him briefly before returning to Meredith, not replying.

"I'm sorry." Jo sobbed. "This wasn't supposed to happen—she wasn't supposed to die! It was supposed to be me, I was supposed to go not her...this shouldn't have happened! I'm so sorry." she paused, choking slightly "I'm sorry Meredith."

Dean looked up angrily. He clenched his fists before slowly lying Meredith on the ground. Sam stared blankly at her, that's all he could do.

Dean slowly stood up and walked out towards Jo who stood up, feeling a slight hope but it fell when she saw his face.

"You don't get to be sorry." Dean snarled. "You don't get to be sad—you killed my sister!"

"No!" Jo protested. "It wasn't me—I didn't—Dean please I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" Dean screamed causing everyone to jump, even Talley. "Get out of here."

"But Dean." Jo pleaded.

"Leave! Go! I don't wanna see you _ever _again!" Dean screamed.

Jo stepped away from him sobbing.

"Oh for the love of god." Talley grumbled walking over. "She just saved your life you moron."

"I swear to god I'm gonna drag you back to hell myself." Dean growled looking at Talley.

"And what teach me a lesson with all your new tricks?" Talley mocked. "My kind of fun."

Dean glared at her. Talley reached over and grabbed Jo's shoulder the both of them vanishing.

Dean turned back around, making his way back to Mer. He sat in the exact same position before pulling Meredith onto his lap once again.

He ignored the fact that Sam, Piper and Chris were all staring at him, he ignored the feeling of missing Jo already, he couldn't still love her not after what she's done—betrayal in the worse way possible.

Meredith Winchester was dead and it was all to save him. Dean couldn't bear this thought; he couldn't bear to think of his big sister bargaining with Death to save him. It wasn't right—none of it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFULL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY! I decided to do the questions per scene that's why there's a bunch in one kinda thing.<strong>

**1. **Deal with death sounds...cheery right? Oh no, Meredith has to chose! Who was your first guess after immediately reading that? Uh oh another thing Jo "did" supposedly anyway...who thinks she knew everything all along or is she innocent?

**2. **Hell…how'd I do? Sound cozy? What about Death? Did I portray him well? He was really hard to write and I have no idea what the hell pickle chips are but I know he likes 'em lol. Duh, duh, duh…Castiel didn't tell them about the seals…uh oh. Was anyone suspicious about the whole S.J going to hell to find a way to save Azazel? Do you know why I kept him alive now? MEREDITH CHOSE DEAN! Omg…who thought that was bluntly obvious? Or were you shocked/mad etc, etc?

**3.** Jo/Talley/Dean scene? What more proof do you people need that Jo didn't know? Talley conveniently forgetting a shovel, hardy har, har… Dean's reaction to what happened to Mer? His response to Jo? I know some of you who are pissed at her will probably enjoy how he yelled at her.

**4.** Meredith bargaining with Death? Hmm, do we sense future trouble? Her conditions? Bring back Adam, Mary and Kate, isn't that sweet and even though Aiden is wacky and Seb's you know is messed she still asked to help them as well as the Croats…but she didn't ask for her own life…do you think there's more to that reason then what she said? Ohh Aiden is choosing a path of darkness and Seb's possessed by a warlock god…interesting, oh yeah and Aiden has Gia's powers…what do you guys think about Seb 'dying'? Hate? Love? I'm gonna go with you will be throwing daggers at me in your dreams if I kill the he-witch.

**5.** Ohh, Chris the all mighty one…did you guys really think I was going to kill him? Jeez hello he's like everyone's fav. Oh wait I forgot I'm always killing everyone's fav's…hehe. Their reactions to Mer (Piper and Sam) you'd think they'd be used to seeing as she's died before…guess not. Dean yelling and 'breaking up' with Jo…sort of…? Talley coming to her rescue? Dean's guilt?

**6. **Who knows what's next? It's gonna get pretty crazy very shortly. And most importantly who liked my lame song at the beginning lol, sorry I'm a big fan of Death…that sounds horrid, the character not the actual thing!

**SPN SPN SPOLIERS SPN SPN**

**7. **SAM MARRIED BECKY WTF! Lol, it was such a disturbingly funny episode but when Sam was all creepy in love with her I was cringing in my seat, especially when he said all those things to Dean. Dean's reaction to the wedding was priceless. I loved Garth by the way, he was freaking awesome, I like how he's like "that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me" and then he hugged Dean, mahha that was funny.


	16. Stuck in Many Places

**A/N so I've been absent for some time…sorry been dealing with life stuff and have had massive writers block for like ever…I came upon this already written chapter and can't seem to figure out why I hadn't posted before I put this story on hiatus…so basically here's the next chapter. Hopefully y'all are still with me. **

**WARNING – Mild torture of someone under 18. It's not very descriptive do not worry. **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the link are on my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: ReadersReviewers/Alerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue.**

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **Yay for new computer! Hopefully you get it fixed lol. Yes Dean is back. It was kinda obvious that Dean would blame Jo. Easey peasy lemon squeezy right? Or is it? Duh, duh, duh…

**Pickle Paige– **Okay Sebastian is a Warlock God…I kinda just made that up, didn't do any research or anything because I wanted to create my own kinda God so it would fit the story. No Seb was a little sinister before, Gia's powers were taken away because…yeah not telling. Aiddy has lost it, the power is going to her head. Yes there are some flaws to Mer's deal but she's desperate. You liked Jo getting yelled at? Where's your heart? Just kidding. Piper wouldn't hurt a fly, she's the peace keeper.

**Kissacazador– **Hmm well you'll find out soon what Jo knew. You thought Mer would chose Adam over Dean? Dude Dean and her are like this *crosses fingers* they practically raised the children together. She was always the closest to him. Yay I did well with Hell, kudos to me! Yes Dean was kinda scary there. Mer does have balls :) I scared you with Chris didn't I? Did you have a mini heart attack?

* * *

><p>Meredith looked around in confusion, everything was so grey looking, dull, dead. She was in the world of the dead before the souls pass on—stuck in the astral plane.<p>

"You must be new."

Meredith spun around and stared at the pretty brunette who stared right back.

"Hi, you're right I'm new," Mer said, hand out, "are you like my trainer in the art of reaping or something?"

The girl stared for a few moments. "Or something."

She shook Meredith's hand. Meredith gasped once contact was made—memories long ago returning to her.

Meredith jumped back from the girl, startled. "Tessa."

"Hi Meredith." Tessa said, looking sad. "What did you do?"

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN **

"Castiel what was that?" Victoria asked in alarm.

Castiel stared blankly at the forest. "He's here."

"Whose here?" Kendall asked.

"Dean Winchester has been raised by Death." Castiel said. Victoria's face fell. There had been a small hope that maybe it had been Adam. "I must confer with the angels." Castiel vanished.

"Um, okay!" Victoria cried, outraged.

Kendall rolled her eyes. "I do love how sketchy that angel is."

"He is pretty sketchy." Victoria agreed. "I have a feeling he's hiding something from us."

Kendall looked at her sister—neither said another word for Kendall's doubt in the angel was visible in her eyes.

"Maybe we should go in there." Kendall suggested after a while.

"Dude, Chris said to stay here." Victoria insisted. "So we're staying."

"Since when do you listen?" Kendall questioned.

"Since all this shit went down." Victoria replied, rubbing her temples. "I wish we could go back—when everything was so damn peachy prefect."

They shared a look. "Me too."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Castiel walked down the hallway of the lair and into the room. A red haired woman stood in the middle.

"Anna." Castiel said. "This is not your place."

Anna turned and stared. "You need to decide whether you are on my side or there's."

"I will not rebel against my father."

"Father is gone Castiel—he's been gone for a long time. No one's up there guiding us anymore, why do you think there's so much chaos?" Anna shook her head. "You are blind by your faith—your loyalty and that will be your down fall, it's already begun to be."

"I do not believe you."

"How much more proof could you possibly need?" Anna snapped. "We must take matters into our own hands we can not let the war rage on..." she paused before whispering. "I will not choose between my brothers."

"That won't be a problem anymore, your vessel is dead—your part is over."

"What did you do Castiel?" Anna hissed.

"I corrected a mistake—Meredith Winchester should have stayed in hell."

"Then the first seal wouldn't have been opened." Anna whispered. "She wouldn't have broken."

"No," Castiel disagreed, "she would have over time."

"On that we share the same opinion but for now what's done is done and you know I will just bring her back."

"She doesn't belong to our side anymore Anna," Castiel informed, "she belongs to Death. This is nothing you can do on that matter."

Anna gasped. "No!"

"Lucifer will be freed, the apocalypse will come and Michael will win the battle."

"Is that you or Zachariah speaking?" Anna snapped.

"It is both."

"What about the Anti-Christ?" Anna whispered with a smirk.

"I do not know what your meaning is." Castiel replied simply.

"You do not know my meaning." Anna mocked. "You've developed quite an attachment to her."

Castiel was silent for a moment. "This is not true."

"Just like the others—all of them—you _feel _for them." Anna scoffed. "You know what will happen, she will be killed, they will be divided and it will be your entire fault."

"No!" Castiel roared. "He promised no harm shall come to them."

"He lied."

"I will not allow this to happen! They will all be together and Samantha will not be harmed."

Anna smiled. "Be careful Castiel, your humanity's showing."

Castiel glared furiously before insisting. "I will not join the rebellion. This rambling will not help your case."

"Castiel if you truly love these humans—your 'friends'—you will join me because it's the only way to save them. In fact I do believe the newest member of the clan is about to die."

Castiel's eyes widened in alarm. "You're lying."

"What purpose would that serve?" Anna questioned. "I only wish to save you from your loyalty."

"I will not join you." Castiel insisted.

"Fine," Anna seethed, "I will find more soldiers—"

"Rachel is with us." Castiel interrupted. "She can not be swayed."

"I know of where my little sister stands." Anna snapped, looking angry. "I do not need to be informed on the matter. Just know there are others and I will find them."

"Your vessel is Death's without her you are nothing." Castiel insisted. "It will be done—you will not stop it as intended."

"Oh but Castiel," Anna smiled wickedly, "you're forgetting the others."

"Others?"

"There is more then one vessel I can wear to the prom." She vanished before Castiel could stop her.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN SPN**

Kendall gripped her stomach suddenly. "Okay ow."

"Kenny?" Victoria said in alarm.

"Kidney shot." Kendall informed. "No need to worry."

"Actually there is a lot to worry about."

Both girls spun around to find a pretty brunette and old man standing side by side.

"Who are you?" Victoria demanded, stepping in front of Kenny protectively.

"Oh introductions," the man said, "how could I forget? My name is Zachariah and I'm an angel of the lord."

"Wait, an angel?" Kendall mumbled. "Are you with Cas?"

"No, Castiel is with me." he replied simply.

"What about her?" Toria nodded. "Whose she?"

"Oh you've already met my partner."

"I'm hurt that you've forgotten me in such a short time." the woman sighed, her eyes flicking black.

Toria and Kenny gasped in surprise. "Ruby?"

"Bingo." Ruby smirked. "Like my new meat suit?"

"What poor soul do you possess now?" Kendall demanded.

"Oh no, angel boy here wouldn't let me possess anyone living—this is just a walking corpse."

"How sweet of you." Toria scoffed.

"Victoria." Zachariah smiled. "I suggest you come with us peacefully."

"Like hell I will."

"I really didn't want to do this." Zachariah sighed. "I mean you are on our side whether you like it or not—blessed by Michael."

"Wait what?" Kendall demanded. "Michael?"

"Michael as in the archangel that cast Lucifer down?" Victoria questioned. "Holy—"

"You've read the bible I'm impressed."

"Yeah well I have faith, occasionally."

"That's good." Zachariah smiled. "That's why you're my favourite."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you weren't always; Kendall was until she decided to bear the witch's child and to top it all off, the second Anti-Christ. Oh no we can't have that can we?" Zachariah sighed. "Then there's your brother whose fallen for the Winchester girl, at least he picked the best one, the most loyal."

"What the hell are you on?" Victoria demanded.

"Okay enough talk, Victoria it's time to go, the express train to heaven is taking off."

"No!" Kendall roared jumping in front of her baby sister. "Don't touch her."

Ruby and Zachariah laughed hysterically for a moment.

"Oh Kendall, you silly hairless ape, I can just smite you where you stand and be done with this."

"But she's a Colt!" Toria protested.

"That carries the Anti-Christ!" Ruby shot back. "Weren't you listening Barbie?"

Toria glared at her. "We turned her good, she is on our side."

Zachariah laughed. "If that's what you think...fine you come with us and I'll spare her life."

"Zachariah!" Ruby snapped.

"For now." Zachariah added subtly.

Toria looked at Kendall who was shaking her head. Toria stepped forward nodding. "Okay, just don't hurt my sister."

"Humans and their compassion." Ruby scoffed.

"Toria no!" Kendall snapped. "They'll kill you—"

"Kill her? Don't be foolish."

"But..."

"Why would I want to kill one of my greatest assets?" Zachariah demanded. "Besides we need her to help us with something, I'm sure you remember Adam Milligan?"

Victoria's eyes widened. "Adam? Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"He's in heaven you moronic blonde Barbie doll." Ruby snickered.

Zachariah gave her a nasty look before turning to Toria. "We have him and we'll only release him if you come with us."

"Or what?"

"Or we'll cast him away into the pit—I wonder if he'll last longer then Dean? What do you think Ruby?"

"I think the little coward will fall the moment he steps inside; I'll make sure of it."

"You bitch!" Victoria seethed. "Let him go!"

"Victoria they're baiting you." Kendall insisted. "They don't have him, they're lying!"

"Someone shut her up." Zachariah ordered.

Ruby appeared behind Kendall, pointing the Colt at her temple. "Oh look the only weapon known to man that can kill a little Colt girl." Ruby snickered.

"How'd you get that back?" Victoria demanded. "I took that off you—Gia—when we were in the tunnel! There were no bullets left!"

"You see I stole it from you and filled it with some bullets I found deep within the tunnel." Ruby snickered. "Then I left to hide it."

"Let her go." Victoria demanded in a growl.

"Yes I suggest you listen to little Vicki."

Zachariah and Victoria turned to look and saw another brunette woman; she had a giant smirk on her face. There were a bunch of sketchy looking people behind her, foaming at the mouth, Croats not people. Missouri, John and Bobby were among them.

"Hi yeah Zachy poo and my bestie Ruby." she snickered. "It's fancy meeting you here."

"Meg." Ruby hissed.

"Oh Ruby working with the angels now...tsk, tsk, you don't make Daddy proud."

"Demon." Zachariah hissed. "Be gone, this matter doesn't concern you."

"On the contrary it does," Meg sighed, "you see I have something you want and you have something I want."

"You have nothing I want." Zachariah snarled.

"Oh really?" Meg said, eyebrow raised.

She waved her hand and Bobby and John stepped forward, they now held Victoria in their grasp. Zachariah glared at her.

"Give me the girl." he ordered. "Now."

"Tradseys?" Meg suggested.

"She can't be trusted." Ruby insisted. "She'll attack afterwards."

Meg placed her hand over her heart. "I'm touched."

"Ruby." Zachariah said. "Do it."

Meg stepped forward and Ruby dragged Kendall over, the gun still pointed at her temple. Meg's eyes widened as she saw it. She waved her hand at the Croats behind her.

"Change of plans. I want the gun."

"To damn bad." Ruby snarled. "It's mine."

Meg gave a dramatic sigh. "Now!"

Zachariah suddenly screamed exploding into a white light before vanishing. Ruby went to shoot Kendall knowing she was cornered but Meg attacked, smacking the Colt from her hands and tackling Ruby down to the ground. Victoria screamed as Kendall fell to the ground, hitting her head and knocking her unconscious.

"Get the gun!" Meg ordered still struggling with Ruby.

Victoria noticed the Croats distracted and she took the golden opportunity, outstretching her hands, John and Bobby went flying from her and she rushed forward. Somehow Ruby was loosing most likely because it wasn't exactly a fair fight, her only soldier exploding into a white light. Missouri was beating on her with a couple other recognizable people.

"Mom!" Toria gasped. "Aunt Carol?"

Meg was standing now but Toria was too in shock to notice what was about to happen. The gun fired and it hit Victoria in the chest. She stumbled backwards, in surprise. Thinking she was fine she started forward to continue fighting but Meg smiled and Toria looked at the gun in her hands. _The Colt_. Victoria gasped before crumbling to the ground, dying for real this time.

"Well that's unfortunate." Meg sighed with a snicker.

"No!" Ruby yelled. "What have you done!"

Meg spun around and fired at Ruby but she was already gone. "Three for the price of one." Meg said, staring at the colt in her hands. "Good day at work."

She shoved the colt in the back of her pants and looked over at her Croat minions just standing there.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Meg demanded. "Grab them both; I have a feeling that won't be the last of Vicki we see."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN SPN**

"Oh Meredith." Tessa sighed. "That was a very foolish thing to do."

"I didn't have a choice okay?" Meredith grumbled. "I had to save my brothers."

"But did you really save Dean?" Tessa demanded. "You Winchesters are always sacrificing yourselves for one another whose to say he won't do the same thing you did?"

"He won't." Meredith insisted. "He's not that stupid."

Tessa shook her head. "You don't know your brother at all do you?"

"You're making me feel worse then I already do."

"Good, it's as it should be then." Tessa snapped. "You Winchesters are so stupid—"

"Stop!" Meredith ordered. "Why are you saying these things to me?"

"To make you realize all you've done. It's like an endless loop; it stops with you, no more." Tessa said. "What's dead will stay dead."

"But Adam!"

"What's dead will stay dead; I'm going to make sure of that."

"He promised."

"Only if you succeed in freeing him but you won't."

"Why not?"

Tessa backed away. "It time to start, find the ones that glow, they're yours to take, convince them to move on and open your arms, they'll be sent to the place they're meant to."

"What? Tessa! Wait!"

"You're stuck in the in between, living cannot see you, only those you're meant to reap though some who are close to death or ultra sensitive may hear your voice, or even feel your presence."

"Tessa—"

"Goodbye Meredith and good luck." Tessa vanished.

Meredith screamed in anger. "Tessa!" Tessa didn't return. "Damn it!"

She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. That's when she saw the glowing. She gulped. "Here goes nothing."

She walked into the building and followed the glowing until it was extremely bright. She stared at the person on the ground.

"Jessica!" Meredith gasped in surprise. "Oh god."

She spun around realizing she must be where Azazel's lair was. She heard voices and looked wildly around. Azazel walked into the room, a brunette behind.

"Meg you did well, for once." Azazel complimented.

"Meg." Mer gasped. She looked back at Jessica and back at Meg's new body.

"Did you hear that?" Meg asked looking around in confusion.

Meredith was surprised Meg had heard her. After all she was in the in-between. Maybe Meg was close to death, wouldn't that be nice. Meredith would enjoy reaping her, wait do demons get reaped?

"Hear what?" Azazel demanded.

"Never mind."

"May I continue or are you planning on interrupting me again?"

"Yes, of course father." Meg bowed.

"We've got the colt and the Colts." Azazel snickered. "Not to mention the baby."

Meg looked proud. "Yes well I told you—"

Azazel abruptly turned around and smacked her hard. She looked just as shocked as Meredith felt.

"The only problem is that the witches have escaped with the cure!" Azazel roared.

"Father I—"

"No excuses, we need to find them before the Winchesters do—I need those angel ears to listen in, not to mention my God—bring that power back to me and I'll let you go on a killing spree."

Meg smiled. "I think that's a fair trade. I sent the Croats after them."

"Good."

"Father it's almost time." Meg whispered suddenly.

"I'm aware."

"Are you excited?"

"Excited?" Azazel snapped. "I die in the end."

"It's a worthy sacrifice." Meg assured.

Azazel looked doubtful. "Yes it is. Let's finish the preparations, send the others in."

Meg nodded and they both left the room. Meredith was blinking furiously from all the information she'd just learned. The good thing that seemed to happen was the fact that Azazel said he died in the end. Mer smiled, that means they got him but Death's nagging words reminded her that something wasn't right with that.

"Meredith?"

Mer spun around and stared at Jessica, in spirit form, she wore a beautiful white dress, hair in long curls, glowing brightly with a confused look on her face.

"Jessica?"

"What's happening? Oh my god." She was stared down at herself.

"Jessica I hate to break it to you, but I think you're dead, or dying."

"I remember."

"You do?"

"Yes, S.J..."

"S.J?"

"We captured her—"

Mer gasped. "Oh no, this is my entire fault; I shouldn't have left her…"

"When she saw Meg inside me, she freaked and exorcised her and she got a new body I guess."

"Wait back up, she's here?"

"Yes."

"Okay I've got to find her."

A cage suddenly was pushed into the room. John, Bobby, Missouri and two women were pushing it. Meredith gasped seeing who was inside. Kendall was slumped in the corner, Victoria laid flat and the body of young girl with a knife stuck in her was motionless. Meredith felt immediate anger. They killed a _child_.

"Oh no S.J." Jessica sobbed.

"What? Where?"

"There! They killed her! They killed my baby." Jessica was full on sobbing now.

Meredith turned to stare at the girl in the cage. She didn't even look close to S.J; it was the body of a young teenager.

"But that girls like thirteen!"

"It's her." Jess said. "Its her."

"She was eight...another ritual?" Jessica nodded in reply. "But where's her spirit or soul or whatever?"

"I don't know." Jessica cried.

"What did they do to her?"

"I blacked out, I mean she left my body before then, I don't know."

"Jessica shh, it's okay, I'll find her."

"Um hello!" a voice yelled. "Where are you taking my body? I'd like it back now! Anytime would be fine, preferably before I die—Meredith?"

"Toria!"

"Oh we'll shit, this ain't good." The Croats turned and left, walking right through Victoria who shivered in reply. "This is definitely not good."

Meredith noticed Victoria wasn't glowing like Jessica was. Did that mean Meredith wasn't meant to take her?

"Victoria what happened?" Meredith questioned.

Victoria bounded over looking pissed as hell. "I'll tell you what happened," she grumbled, "that bitch shot me with my own family gun."

"What bitch?" Mer demanded.

"Meg." Victoria seethed.

"Meg killed you with the colt? How the hell did she get it?"

"Ruby...that stupid bitch...maybe I should start from the beginning."

"I think that's an excellent idea." Meredith said.

"First tell me what's up with her." Victoria questioned. "And tell me about the idiotic deal you made."

Meredith turned to see Jessica blankly staring at S.J's supposed body. "Jess we're gonna be over there okay? Don't go anywhere." Jess nodded her head and Meredith walked away motioning for Toria to follow who did. "Well you know Jessica."

"Yeah, the Jessica being possessed by Meg..."

"No, well real Jessica, S.J exorcised Meg and um now Jess is um..." She looked cautiously at Jessica.

"Dying?" Toria supplied.

"To put it bluntly yes, I'm afraid so. You see she's glowing and Tessa said that means I'm supposed to take them or something...this is so confusing."

"Yeah we'll it's confusing to me—the person who can't hear your mumbled thoughts. Let's start over shall we? You first Miss. Death."

Mer rolled her eyes but nodded. They quickly swapped stories.

"I knew Ruby was working with someone but an angel, what the hell? That's just messed up." Mer insisted.

"Oh and like your wacko deal isn't?" Toria huffed. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"To save my brothers." Meredith replied obviously. "I'm the oldest, I let them die, it was my fault, I wasn't watching their backs like I should have. So I set things right."

Victoria let out a groan. "Enough with the guilt trip already, god, you sound like Kendall when she ran over that dog."

Meredith's blinked and Victoria cleared her throat. "Never mind." she insisted. "The point is, I want Adam back too but seriously this is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, trusting some witch spell to a demon and your so called 'friend', damn and becoming a reaper, dude your like dead for eternity."

"Okay first off: What do you mean you want Adam back? You hardly knew him and second off: this is most certainly not Jo's fault, the demon yeah, it's not hers either, it's mine. I knew what I was getting into."

"Except for the whole dying part."

"Well yeah there's that and you still haven't answered my question about Adam."

Victoria grew uncomfortable. "I uh, you know he saved me and all..."

"Uh huh."

"Don't uh huh me." Victoria grumbled. "That's the truth."

"Right." Mer smiled.

Victoria glared. "You know what you don't get to judge you're dead."

"So are you."

"Huh, damn that sounded so much better in my head." Toria groaned. "You don't get to judge because your an idiot."

"Am I now?" Mer snapped.

"Yes, you sold your freaking soul to Death! Like c'mon I have siblings too, I get it—"

"No you don't." Meredith suddenly lashed out. "You have no idea, they're like my children, I raised them, my father wasn't there, psychically yes but mentally and emotionally no. It's like he died right along with my mom. I'm the one that made sure their homework was done, the one who feed them and kept them save. I was not about to let them suffer; if anything happens to them, any of them..."

"Okay, okay, calm down." Toria said softly. "Maybe I don't get it after all, I'm the youngest, everyone takes care of me but I have siblings I get that part and I get that you feel the need to save them...I would gladly take a bullet for one of my own but selling your soul to Death was the wrong thing to do, it was foolish even if your intentions were genuine—sorry but it was."

Meredith stared blankly at Victoria for a moment. She gave a sigh, wiping away the tears.

"Underneath that tough exterior you're a big softie," Victoria scoffed not liking this at all. "I get why Adam was drawn to you and why you're drawn to him even if you won't admit it."

Victoria shared a long look with Meredith, her cheeks lit with a light blush. "Thanks...I think."

"You'll be together again soon because once I get S.J I can..." Meredith suddenly gasped. The two girls exchanged a look before turning to stare at the teenager in the cage. "S.J!"

"Shit." Victoria replied, eyes wide. "You're so screwed." she paused. "Wait shouldn't her soul be floating around here?"

"Unless somebody already took her." Meredith snarled, pure rage written on her face.

"Wait, how is that S.J? She looks almost as old as me."

Meredith didn't bother to state the fact that anyone could look older then her, seeing as she looked only sixteen rather then nineteen.

"They did something to her, some kind of aging ritual and I wouldn't doubt they're going to do it to Kendall's baby."

Victoria's head whipped over to stare at her older sister in the cage. "I'll kill them first."

"You're dead, there's nothing you can do." Meredith insisted.

"I'll use some freaky ghost wind or whatever." Victoria insisted. She raised her hand but nothing happened. "What the hell?"

"That takes years of practice to be able to focus your energy and use it to communicate through the veil."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I just do." Meredith frowned. "Reaper knowledge I guess."

"Alright since you're so full of wisdom answer me this." Victoria countered. "Why are they doing this stupid aging ritual in the first place?"

Meredith blinked, thinking. "I can only come up with one reasonable answer."

"And it's?"

"So they can fight in the upcoming war."

"What upcoming war? The one with Azazel and his Croats?"

"The apocalypse." Meredith replied obviously.

"Oh hell no."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

S.J snapped awake, staring around at her surroundings. Then she was screaming in terror, trying to run but her hands were restricted, chained. She was stuck, she couldn't move and her powers, they didn't work anymore.

"Oh how delightful, you're awake." A man stood in front of her with a creepy grin. "I'm Alastair your new best friend."

"Where's Castiel?"

Alastair eyes flickered in amusement. "You long for the angel yet you don't wonder about your family? Your parents...how peculiar."

"Castiel!" S.J yelled frantically. "Help!"

Alastair laughed. "The angel can't help you now; in fact he's the one that did this to you."

"You're lying." S.J hissed. "Cassie wouldn't do this to me!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." he snickered. "Figure it out little girl."

"I'm not little." she snapped offended. "I'm fourteen years old."

"Feisty." Alastair chuckled.

"Where am I?"

"You're home."

"Hell." S.J whimpered. "Is Uncle Dean here?"

Alastair was caught off guard by this question. He thought about lying but decided against it.

"No, Meredith saved him," he paused a small smile forming, "but she left you behind."

"Aunt Meredith, she loves me, she wouldn't—she will find a way, Daddy too." S.J said confidently.

"Nobody loves you." he snarled. S.J glared at him. "It's time to toughen you up. Prepare you to fight on _our_ side,"

"I will never fight for you." S.J hissed. "I fight with Cassie and my family, I fight _for_ them."

"_Cassie_," he mocked, "betrayed you."

"No."

"Such a strong will." He picked up a sharp object, it glistened with dried blood. "This should be fun."

Her screams echoed off the walls of hell, followed by Alastair's hysterical laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFUL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY! <strong>

**1. **Meredith is in the reaper realm…was anyone surprised to see Tessa? What about her little speech. What does that mean for Adam?

**2. **Anna and Castiel. Any shockers there? Oh maybe that Anna is working to stop the apocalypse when y'all thought she was an evil bitch (she is in my opinion). What was all this about Rachel…hey isn't she the one that supposed to kill the cure (Aiden) and she also Anna's little sister…I wonder what that means? Who else do you think Anna can "wear to the prom"?

**3. **So Ruby and Zachariah an unlikely pair hmm? Yay brunette Meg with the cool voice! Lol. SO Zachy has Adam…and wants Victoria who is now dead…because she was protecting Kendall whose was about to be shot by the colt which Ruby has once again who let Meg get it who in turn kidnapped Kenny and killed Toria ohh also zapped Zachy out of exsistence…at least for now. HOLY FUC—pardon my French but can you say things just got worse?

**4. **Meredith first job, reap Jessica. Poor Jess what did she do to deserve this? Oh hey now we know some of Azazel and Meg's secrets…Oh and at least Toria's there to keep Mer company and fill in the other missing pieces…and shes not glowing that's a good sign. Oh S.J you poor thing, they aged you so you can fight in their war…such mean demons, wonder what the consequences of this rapid aging will be…Free Death no biggie…one problem S.J's dead. How they gonna swing this?

**5.** Poor S.J is trapped in hell with Alastair…not a place I'd wanna be. Is this the end for S.J? Who thinks they know what's next?

**6. **What/who do you guys wanna hear about next? Jo & Talley? Castiel & minions? Zachy & Ruby? Aiden & Evil witches? Winchesters & Chris clan? Mer & Reaper realm? S.J & hell? Let me know I'll see what I can swing.


	17. The Ties that Bind

**A/N Heyy so my friend edited this for me :) so it should be much better then normal. Ohh and on a side note I am having issues with electronics in my house (namely computers) so you might not hear from me in a while. I'll probably be updating every two weeks once I have that issue solved. I will try and update whether my computer issues are done (friend said I could use her computer if I wanted) and you'll be happy to know I've already started on the next chapters :) yay writers block stay away! **

**Disclaimer: Anything Supernatural is not mine. Anything Mer, Piper or Aiden and other OC's are. They are my characters unless otherwise stated.**

**P.S Pictures for all current/past seasons are on photobucket and the link are on my profile.**

***I HAVE RE-CASTED MEREDITH WINCHESTER! NEW BANNER ALSO!* **

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: ReadersReviewers/Alerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue.**

**EvilAngelTeamGabe – **As was I! Well I could have added a OC reaper but I love Tessa so yeah. Ah yes I figured if Meredith and Victoria spent more time together they'd be besties. There is no other Victoria than a smartass Toria if that makes sense. You're right it could, Ruby is a crazy bitch and Zachariah is equally crazy. Something tells me crazy and crazy don't mesh well together. I know right? Poor S.J.

**Pickle Paige– **Thank you :) it's good to be back. Cassie (Castiel) confuses you? How so? As in his nickname or his actions or something I didn't suggest? Anna is a conniving little bitch…how do you think :o just kidding, I really don't know, she just did okay, she just did! I don't know everything you know, ask the author…oh wait that's me :) on a more serious note when I think of an intelligent response I'll let you know. Angels & Demons…interesting, who would have thought? Well Ruby was actually telling the truth there hun, she found the bullets in the Colt tunnels underneath the Holt residence…meaning they're down there somewhere for someone(s) to find. YOU WANTED DEAN TO STAY IN HELL? At least Adam's in heaven! Poor Dean was in hell, sorry lol. You're right it was very obvious Meredith was going to save Dean. Ahh Jess is not dead…she hasn't moved on yet…duh, duh, duh…I don't know, I will probably get into that later. S.J is the Anti-Christ that's why they hurt the kid. Yes Death is in hell but S.J is a little hung up at the moment if you catch my drift. Sorry no S.J, hell scenes are hard and it didn't feel right just yet but the others you will see :)

* * *

><p>"Shut him up." Sebastian growled.<p>

Gia gripped her nephew tightly in her arms murmuring empty reassurances. "Shh, it's okay Austin. Everything is going to be okay."

"I want mommy." Austin whimpered.

Gia shut her eyes for a moment. "Austin, be a good little boy okay? You don't want to make daddy mad."

Austin looked over at his father in alarm before shaking his head. Gia placed a kiss on his forehead before smoothing out his hair. Austin leaned against her shoulder shielding his face from Sebastian before sobbing softly for his mother. Aiden leaned against the motel wall, cleaning her nails with a knife not even bothered by the small drops of blood forming as she cut her fingers.

"Sebastian we should keep moving."

"Be silent!" he snapped.

Aiden gave a sigh of annoyance. Sebastian sat cross-legged in the middle of the motel room. He seemed to be praying but Aiden didn't know why nor did she really care. Her love for Sebastian had been put on the back burner in fact she almost held no emotion at all. The only thing she cared about was herself and the power, that was the main reason she was still with them. Not to mention the small lingering _lustful_want when Sebastian was near her.

"Sebastian they'll be following us—"

Sebastian was to his feet do fast nobody really saw it happen before it was too late. His hands wrapped around Aiden's delicate neck and he slammed her against the wall. Aiden's eyes widened, her hands flying up to her neck in an attempt to free herself from his hateful grasp.

"I said be silent." he growled. "Disobey me again and I'll snap your vocal cords."

As quickly as he had appeared, he returned to his state on the ground, crossed legged and praying. Aiden fell to the ground with a thump and plenty of coughs. She glared at Sebastian's back through hooded eyes. Austin let out a sudden whimper making Gia look at him. She discovered he'd just witnessed Sebastian's latest act of rage and now he looked even more terrified then before. Gia tried to console him the best she could hoping he would be quiet.

"It's okay, she's fine, it's okay."

Sebastian abruptly stood up and started to pace, a concerned look on his face, concern for someone but Aidan wasn't sure who.

"I want to go home." Austin whispered.

Gia held her breath staring at her brother in alarm. Sebastian stopped pacing and titled his head, staring at Austin with a peculiar expression.

"You are home," he paused, "_son_,"

Austin's lip quivered, "please daddy, I miss mommy,"

Sebastian's face lit in a fit of pure rage. "Do not show weakness!"

He picked up a now screaming Austin from Gia's arms and marched him into the bathroom. Gia rushed after him, panic filling her.

"No stop!" she yelled. "Don't hurt him! He's just a boy!"

Sebastian turned to her, Austin still in his arms. "He is a neither boy nor man, he is warrior—a soldier in the upcoming war. There is no room for weakness or failure, only strength and success. Such lessons will be learned through strict discipline."

In an instant, Austin was thrown into the bathroom like a piece of trash, the door shut behind him. Gia heard Austin's screams of terror, his fists, and little feet banging against the door out of fear.

"Let him out, right now!" Gia snapped.

Sebastian looked amused by this order.

"Weren't you listening?" he countered.

Gia rushed to open the door but Sebastian grabbed her wrist, in one hand and the back of her hair in the other stopping her. He dragged her back towards the bed that she'd been sitting on. Aiden watched curiously, leaning against the wall, the same one as before, as if nothing had happened.

Sebastian applied a great amount of pressure on Gia's wrist, making her cry out in agony. His grip on her hair tightened until clumps of it fell away into his fist. Tears of pain pooled out of her eyes and Sebastian grinned before abruptly tossing her on the bed.

"Do not test me again _little_girl," he hissed, "the only reason the puny bone in your wrist is still intact is because you're needed. Make no mistake once your purpose is fulfilled, you will be disposed of."

Gia stared at him in shock before screaming. "Where is my brother!"

He smiled. "Gone! Only I inhabit this vessel now."

"And you would be?" Aiden questioned, nonchalantly.

"I'm _your _new God, witch."

His sinister laughter filled the motel room leaving even Aiden fearful of what was to come.

"Grab your belongings." Sebastian ordered. "The Croatons are near—we must leave."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Talley stared at the sobbing heap of once a strong girl. She rolled her eyes. Talley felt angry, at the situation. What did that matter though; she was just a stupid human girl? Well she's dead now so…_oh shit_.

"You can stop anytime now." she mumbled half-heartedly.

Johanna didn't stop, she just kept crying. Talley soon, grew very annoyed. She felt the need to find Meredith in the reaper world. Damn it, the spell had backfired, somehow she had attached herself to Meredith. That had not been her intention at all. This must be Death laughing in her face because of what she had intended to do.

"Dean hates me." Jo sobbed.

Talley groaned. "Of course he does."

This reply made Jo sob harder. Talley hated that sound; she usually killed her intended target before they got to this point, the screeching cry of a human made her lose her concentration. The only thing Talley wanted was for Jo to shut the hell up, but she couldn't kill her, at least not yet, so she had to lie.

"He's a moronic fool," Talley grumbled. "... a Winchester—wasn't even the right one."

Jo stared up at her in confusion. "What?"

"Err, I mean from my point of view, always go for the one on the right side."

"Evil? Wait, are you talking about Sam? Sammy's not evil!"

"I find it amusing how you picked him." Talley continued. "Dean's quite annoying, how do you stand him? Let alone even begin love him, he kisses his car goodnight! Humanity is weird."

Jo stared at Talley once again. "I love him."

"Yeah got that, the heart wants what the heart wants." Jo nodded in agreement. "Well you're hearts stupid because he'll never take you back now."

Jo started to cry again, Talley got so annoyed and knocked her out cold. Jo fell sideways to the ground and silence filled the air.

"Finally." Talley grumbled. She started to pace, growing restless. "Damn it! I need to find Meredith."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Castiel scoured the earth, he could not find her, she was hidden from him. He felt the panic rise up in his chest. He'd never felt like this before. Anna had been right, his humanity was showing, but it was wrong. He was a soldier, heavens soldier and she was evil.

He flapped his wings and appeared outside of the building. Castiel silently walked inside pushing the need to find Samantha away, he couldn't want to help her, she was evil.

"Castiel I'm glad to see that you finally graced us with you presence." Zachariah said.

"Where's the girl?" Castiel demanded.

"Which one?" Ruby countered.

Castiel glared. "Why are you here?"

"I find it easier to play for the side that's obviously going to win." Ruby smirked.

Castiel didn't trust her, naturally. She was a demon, he was an angel…_they weren't supposed to trust each other_.

"Victoria Colt."

"She's dead." Ruby supplied.

Castiel's eyes widened as he stared openly at her. "Why?"

"Meg escaped with her and the colt." Zachariah grumbled.

Castiel was confused for a moment before Ruby clarified.

"Meg decided she wanted Victoria dead, so boom pow, she was shot by her own family gun. They have her body, the funny thing is, she hasn't moved on."

"We must retrieve her." Castiel insisted.

"Well no shit." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Now ask the question you really want to know."

"I don't know what you speak of demon." Castiel hissed.

Zachariah slowly sat in the chair behind the desk, watching this amusing interaction.

"Where's little S.J?" Ruby teased. Castiel stared angrily. "C'mon ask, I'll tell you the truth."

"Where is she?" Castiel demanded.

"Ah," Ruby smiled, "and there we have it folks."

"Why does it matter Castiel?" Zachariah suddenly spoke up.

Castiel blinked for a moment. "She is the Anti-Christ, we must watch her—"

"It's been taken care of." Zachariah insisted. "She's dead."

Castiel froze, an alarmed look appearing on his face. "She is dead?"

"Yes." Zachariah said. "So why does your face express so much alarm?"

"Don't you see?" Ruby snickered. "Angel boy cares for the child."

Zachariah narrowed his eyes not enjoying this news however he remained silent. A noise suddenly sounded and Castiel looked around in confusion.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Zachariah demanded.

Castiel opened his mouth to reply but vanished before he got the words out. Zachariah stared angrily at the spot where he once stood.

"Follow him," he ordered, "and report back to me."

Ruby stood up off of the wall she was leaning on and vanished, following after Castiel.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"We need to leave now." Chris said, suddenly. "It isn't safe here, we'll attract unwanted attention."

"From who?" Piper mumbled.

"Evil things like death." Chris replied. "Piper I need you to grab everything here that Talley and Jo used okay?" Piper stared blankly at him. "Piper look, it's important, I'm going to see what I can do to help her."

Piper blinked. "What?"

"Just grab the stuff okay?"

She slowly nodded walking away. Chris rushed over to Sam and Dean.

"Sam?" Sam was silent. "Sam I need you to help Piper."

"But..."

Chris shook his shoulders. "Hey, look it's not over yet, you need to help Piper."

Sam slowly stood up, making his way towards Piper who looked like she was only half there.

"Dean?"

"I'm not leaving her." Dean grumbled, holding Meredith closer.

"I wasn't going to ask you to." Chris sighed. "Just hang on to her."

"How can you help?" Dean questioned.

"I'm a descendant of Samuel Colt who was blessed by an angel who was capable of creating weapons to kill evil—I inherited this gift and now I have certain abilities normal hunters don't."

Dean stared. "Come again?"

"Look there's no time to explain, just know I might be able to help."

Dean nodded. "Okay."

He turned back to Meredith and stared down at her. Chris walked away to help Piper and Sam who looked lost and had no real clue what they were supposed to be doing.

Dean noticed something that he hadn't before. Meredith was wearing his necklace. He gripped it in his hand and it burned him. He let it drop staring at it in shock. Before he had the chance to voice this strange occurrence, Chris was walking over with Piper and Sam.

"It's time to go." Chris said.

He closed his eyes and they all fell into the tunnel under the Holt house.

Dean looked around in confusion forgetting all about his necklace. "Where are we?"

"My house," Chris replied. "Dean put Meredith on the table. Sam, Piper do what I told you before."

"What are you going to do?" Piper whispered.

"I'm going to leave my corporal body and travel to the plane the reapers exist on."

Surprisingly Piper didn't object, she just nodded mutely before her and Sam got to work. Dean stood shakily up, setting Meredith gently on the table, his hand accidentally touched the necklace again, it sizzled against his skin. He pulled his hand away and stared at it once again.

Chris's eyes were wide. "Do that again."

"It burns." Dean complained weakly.

"Just do it again and don't let go."

Dean did as told ignoring as it burned his hand. "What's the point of this?"

"You'll see." Chris said staring at Meredith intently as if waiting for something to happen. "Call for her?"

Dean gave Chris a look of insanity. "What?"

"Call for her." Chris repeated.

Dean cleared his throat feeling slightly uncomfortably and stupid. "Meredith? Meredith?"

"That's it," Chris praised, "keep at it,"

Dean did and after a couple of moments a strange feeling fluttered through him. He blinked in surprise, suddenly understanding what it was Chris had intended to happen. Sam and Piper walked over, looking confused as they heard Dean calling for Meredith as if he had won the lottery.

"We're done." Piper mumbled still staring at Dean.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Chris grinned. "There is a loop hole."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Castiel looked around in confusion. "Show yourself."

Talley stepped forward. "Oh hey there, I need your help."

"Release me at once."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Talley sighed. "You need to help me find Meredith Winchester."

Castiel smiled. "You feel the bond."

"Stupid angel," Talley grumbled, "Death did something..."

"That was not Death." Castiel said.

"You?" Talley roared. "What do you do?"

"The spell you did, attaches you to her, you are both bonded and now your under her control, she is what you would say _your master_."

"What!" Talley screamed. "That was not part of the spell!"

"I added it." Castiel said.

"Well guess what angel boy; I'm your master now so let's find Meredith."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Your time is limited with me under your control."

"Find her!" Talley snapped, growing impatient.

"I cannot, but I know of someone who can."

"Who?"

Castiel closed his eyes muttering under his breath. Talley watched in confusion and annoyance. When he lifted his head, he stepped out of the circle and Talley's eyes widened in alarm.

"Foolish demon, you do not have the power to control a superior being like myself."

Quick as lightening, Castiel held her wrist in his hands, burning through the binding that held her captive in the body. He went to bring his fingers to her forehead when black smoke poured out of Talley's mouth as she fled the building. Castiel released his hold on her arm allowing the body to drop.

"What—what happened!" she shrieked. "Why can't I hear his voice? Where'd Talley go?"

"Natashah Hart." Castiel said. "The attachment with Meredith Winchester saves you from the disease."

"Oh my god."

"You must help her succeed."

"What?" she asked confused. "But you did this to her!"

"There was no choice, they couldn't know."

"What are you talking about?"

He grabbed her arm, dragging her to her feet. "We must hurry, before it's too late."

"You're not making any sense." Natashah insisted. "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to save the world." he replied.

Natashah stared. "You're on our side aren't you? Everything you've done was to help us."

"I have always been on the side of humans." he replied obviously.

"Well big shocker there."

They turned around to see Ruby and a few demons glaring at him. Castiel stepped protectively in front of Natashah, which shocked her to the very core.

"What's so important about her?" Ruby demanded.

"Nothing of your concern."

"You see it is my concern seeing as angel boss isn't going to be very happy with what I've learned."

"You won't live long enough to inform him."

"Oh Castiel your plans have been foiled, can't you see you're stuck?"

"What do you want in return for your silence?"

"My silence?" she snickered.

There was a flash of light and Tessa appeared. She walked over to Castiel, ignoring the demons.

"Castiel." She glanced at Natashah. "What have you done?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Ruby grumbled.

"Shut-up demon." Tessa ordered. "This matter doesn't concern you."

She grabbed a hold of Natashah who was frightened by the cold of her touch.

"She bears the mark." Tessa gasped. She looked at Castiel before both her and Natashah vanished.

"Now Castiel, tell me what would a reaper want with the living? What mark does she bear?"

Castiel didn't reply and Ruby waved her hands. Castiel was grabbed from behind, an angel blade pointed at his neck.

"Answer the question Castiel." Ruby growled. "What did you do?"

"Yes Castiel what did you do?" Anna appeared.

Ruby glared at her. "He's mine."

Anna walked forward and waved her hand making the demons that held Castiel fly away from him. She grabbed his arm and they both vanished.

"Bitch." Ruby seethed. She turned to the other demons. "We've got to find them, _now_!"

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"I have to find her." Meredith said. "She's the only way this can work! She has to help me free Death or...or..."

"You'll be a reaper forever and Adam stays dead." Victoria said, softly.

She felt an ache go through her at the thought of Adam not coming back but then again, she was dead too maybe she'd meet him in heaven. What a depressing thought. Victoria Holt does not give up! When there is a will, there is a way!

"Find S.J." Victoria ordered.

Meredith looked at her, noticing the change in her tone of voice. "I have no idea how to do that."

"Meredith you're a reaper this should be like breathing to you—find her soul and put it back in her body." Victoria commanded.

"You think I can actually do that?"

Victoria nodded. "I think so, in my family journal, they said something along the line of reapers having that ability if it's not the soul's time to move on."

"Brilliant." Meredith grinned.

"I know I am." Victoria grinned back.

"Not you," Meredith sighed, Victoria scowled, "that means I could most likely put you back in your body since you're not glowing."

"Well thank the Lord!" Victoria cheered. "Have at it, I really wanna eat a hamburger again...oh and have sex, I'd really like to do that before I die, I hear it's a good time."

Meredith rolled her eyes at Victoria's ridiculousness. "If I only knew how..."

"I'm sure there's a chapter in the reaper hand book." Victoria tapped the side of her head for emphases.

Meredith nodded before closing her eyes to concentrate on finding the answers. Victoria watched impatiently. She was eager to get back in her body and walk among the living again if that was possible. Suddenly Meredith started to flicker in and out before groaning.

"Meredith? What is it? What's going on?" Toria demanded.

Meredith doubled over holding her stomach; it felt like there was a giant hole there. No not there, in her heart. Meredith stood up, placing a hand over her heart and a strange sensation fluttered through her, but that wasn't right either. Her hand trailed along her chest until it stopped, fingers licking a string. A string? She slid her fingers down the string to find it wasn't a string at all, it was a necklace. She lifted the necklace in her hand and stared. Dean's amulet…but how?

"Meredith tell me what the hell is going on!" Victoria shrieked.

Meredith looked up at her. "Have I always been wearing this?"

"Wearing what?" Victoria replied, clearly confused.

"The necklace! Dean's amulet! How is that even possible? I'm dead and it's a tangible object this doesn't make any—"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Toria snapped, annoyed, "you're not wearing a necklace; the only thing you're wearing is a black dress and some boots—very nice boots I might add. Do you think I could get me some? Or is that simply exclusive reaper wear?"

Meredith shook her head, lifting the necklace to show Victoria. "This necklace—"

She gasped as the necklace in her hand faded into her chest, the similar feeling fluttering through her once again. Meredith stared for a moment. What the hell just happened?

"Meredith?" Victoria called in alarm.

Victoria's frantic voice faded into existence as an annoying ringing sound ran through Mer's ears. Except it was not a ringing at all. It was her name.

"Meredith, Meredith, Meredith," Over and over again, her name was called until suddenly the voice calling her name became very recognizable.

"Mer-bear?"

"Dean." she whispered.

An explosion of a white bright light shined through her. Meredith screamed as her vision darkened and everything disappeared from existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Review (NON HATEFUL PLEASE)! Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY! <strong>

**1. **Oh noo! What's happening to Meredith and Dean? No…seriously…what's happening? (To clarify what do _you_ think is happening?)

**2. **Alright go—favourite scene! NOW…jeez I'm bossy :)

**3. **Castiel is working for humans *gasp* who knew? Who is just sooo confused/lost at this point and has no idea what I have up my sleeve so to speak?

**4. **SOOO is all hope lost for [insert character name here]? (Meaning pick a character and guess, naturally…imagine me grinning at the "naturally" part)

5. Hey wait a second, there's a person in there (Natashah)? I wonder what it all means…and what about Johanna? Where'd she go? She still chilling on the ground where the demons are? Uh oh you know what that means…_demonic chow_!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note**

I am thinking about deleting this story and all relating stories. I don't seem to have many followers of this series like I used to and I just feel like I'm kind of wasting time on this story when it could be spent elsewhere (my other story/life etc). Therefore, if no one wants me to delete this story let me know, seriously, I will not hesitate to delete it if no one responds. If I do get replies I will do my best to finish this story (only goes to season five) and will replace/upload more thoroughly edited chapters from old seasons.

P.S . I do not exactly want to delete this story after how many hours and hard work I have put into it but reading back there are some things I would like to change, for instance separating seasons and such and a few plot things. If deleted, there may be a slight chance of re-write/re-edit and re-post but I am not too sure if I want to do that just yet and if I did it wouldn't be for a while.

**As of Feb 18th 2012 5:02 pm I have put a poll on my profile about this story.**

**April 15th 2012 - So if you're just reading this contiue on...there will be more. Oh and in case it wasn't obvious enough, the poll's closed. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note #2 **

**I posted this as a new chapter so you would all be notifyed by email! Hopefully anyway, seeing as there were problems with that not too long ago. Let me know!**

* * *

><p><strong>As of April 15th 2012 11:00 pm I have offically decided NOT to delete this story. More info is on the update on my profile which I will post below for those who wish not to travel to my profile. <strong>

*I was ACTUALLY going to delete that story and possibly do a story about the Holts instead then I realized that everyones fav couples would be destroyed and you know I was screamed at by many...so therefore I am offically not deleting Winchesters Six _but_ it is back on hiatus until I have completed chapter 22 of Primrose (I'm writing 15 right now) which hopefully won't take long and then I'll try and finish season 4 then possibly work on Primrose some more before I start the FINALE season, which is season five in my story. Its not because I don't like the seasons after by the way (I LOVE THEM ALL) it's just because I saw it ending at that season when I first started.*

If you want someone to thank for literally changing my mind last second about deleting this story you can thank EvilAngelTeamGabe who not only reads and reviews my stories but is a person I consider to be a virtual friend.

Things are about to get sappy...which I hate in case you didn't know but its legit...

I am very sorry for making it seem like I didn't care about my readers enough to continue! Lots of shit was and still is going down in a little thing called life so I guess I felt giving up on this story and giving in to writer's block was easier then fighting through it! Anywho I am truly sorry and hope that when I do start posting again you will still read! Lots of love guys, you make me stronger and make me feel like I have a voice that deserves to be heard!

xoxo Chantel


	20. Somebody Save Me

**A/N **Oh my it's been a while since I've updated, my writing has changed quite a bit and I was looking back thinking what the hell was I thinking plus with all the mistakes…eek. I don't have another chapter written after this but I felt like posting so I am. Also I will only be able to update (when I have some written) every two weeks because no more internet access at my home base. I hope ya'll still with me and if you're not I guess that's my fault but whatever here's the newest chapter!

Oh and let the random-ness ensue.

**Some things to note: **I've re-cast Johanna just because I can; she is now played by Torrey Devitto. I have a tumblr blog strictly for my fanfiction (has some cool gifs made for my stories and such). The link is on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to: ReadersReviewers/Alerters/Favouriters/Supporters! You are the reason I continue.**

**Pickle Paige - **18th chapter: Ohh thank you darling, I'm happy to hear you'd keep reading. 19th chapter: Thanks, thanks; I can't wait to read what I come up with either and thank you! 18 baby! Woot, woot.

**Vanirgii: **Oh my that's such a major compliment, thank you so, so much. You really checked every day for a new update? Seriously? That's amazing. I loved how you said 'think of S.J' haha, believe me when I say I was thinking about my characters, a lot, it didn't feel right leaving them the way I had. I would love more ramblings to encourage me, you review most definitely did just that. That's okay, I don't make much sense either, which I'm sure is evident in my writing. You and I sound alike, I'm told my ramblings and rants are amusing as well.

**kissacazador: **Oh that's quite okay dear, it wasn't your fault. I just wasn't feeling the story anymore at the time. I hope your SPN con went well. Yes I had that problem with FF login for a while too so I understand. I would be very surprised if you didn't think they needed to save Adam. Hahaha, oh jeez, Jess was meant to be a recurring character not just the baby mamma but things change, not that that means I'm going to kill her, you'll have to wait and see. Good theory, wrong but entertaining nonetheless. I love your favourite scene. All hope is lost for Aiden? Hmm, poor Aiddy. No one knows who Natashah is! Success! I was afraid I was making it too obvious. I don't know where Jo went lol. Hmmm, yeah sounds like something Talley would try and mess up. Oh thank you for your advice :)

**EvilAngelTeamGabe: **I didn't delete so you better still read & review dahlface!

**Bumblebee: **Hmmm, Beee! I didn't even realize you were still reading! You must review more often friend, let me know your thoughts, you know how much I enjoy that. I didn't dare delete this ;P

**Ilovedeanwinchester: **Never had you review before (as far as I know) so I'm glad to hear from you whoever you may be and I took your advice, I didn't delete it ;P

**Reviewer from S1 – kb18142: **I was so confused to why you freaking out over Chris then I remembered how I left it lol. Thanks, glad you liked it. I know it's rushed but it was kind of meant to be, I did it that intentionally but at some parts it was way too rushed, I will change that if I chose to re-write it. I hope you're still reading and get to see my response to you! Let me know if you do.

* * *

><p>"Meredith!" Victoria screamed.<p>

However it was too late as she had already vanished.

Jessica came rushing over. "What happened? Where'd she go?"

"I have no freaking idea!" Victoria snapped, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Jessica gave her an alarmed look. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Victoria whispered. "But I'll tell you one thing; no one's dying or moving on or..." Jess stared and Toria sighed. "Oh you know what I mean!"

A loud moan echoed throughout the room. Victoria and Jessica looked around in confusion. Then came a cry of agony.

"Victoria!"

Toria and Jess both looked at the cage. Kendall was awake and frantically checking for Victoria's pulse which evidently wasn't present.

"No, no, no, no," Kendall whispered, "not again, please no!"

Victoria rushed over to the cage and Jess quickly followed.

"Kendall!" Victoria yelled. "I'm right here, it's okay!"

Kendall shook her head causing the tears dripping down to fall onto Toria's body.

"C'mon Toria wake up," she begged. "C'mon you're a Colt...wake up."

She stared at the body blankly for a long time, mumbling under her breath the same thing repeatedly; 'wake up'.

"What's she talking about?" Jess questioned.

"Look, I'm a decedent of Samuel Colt—"

"I know that already," Jess said, "Meg wore me as a meat suit remember? I know certain things but some she kept from me. I was talking about the whole thing how she thinks you're just going to wake up."

"Colts can only be killed by the weapon they create."

"And you were?"

"Precisely." Victoria replied, sadly, "but Kendall doesn't know that...she thinks I'll wake up."

"But you won't?"

Victoria looked down at the ground for a moment. "No."

"I'm sorry,"

"I am too."

"But I thought you said no one was dying? That you'd make sure of that?"

"Look, I'll fend off the reapers as long as they come but I'm not sure if we'll be able to get back in our bodies, Jessica."

"We're just gonna stay like this then?" Jess demanded. "Dead but never leaving? What's the point? It's not like they can see us!"

"There's a point!" she snapped. "We can watch over them; try and send them signs. We can learn to help them."

"'Learn'? What do you mean learn?"

"I mean—"

"Why aren't you waking up?" Kendall sobbed. "Wake up! Wake up damn it!"

"Kenny." Toria replied.

"C'mon Victoria. Don't be stubborn! Wake the hell up!" By now Kendall was sobbing so hard her words came out jumbled. "Please don't leave me. Not now...please I need you, you're my little sister please. Your niece needs you. How am I supposed to do this without you? I wouldn't have been able to survive if you hadn't helped me with Austin. I can't do this alone."

A shot of pain rushed through Victoria at the sight of her big sister weeping over her dead body. She walked over, her spirit going through the cage door. Jessica watched as Victoria stood directly behind her sister and tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Victoria's hand fell through with each try and she gritted her teeth in annoyance trying to focus her energy. After a couple of minutes it happened—Victoria's hand rested on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall gasped before turning around to look. She couldn't see Victoria but she could certainly feel her.

"Victoria, you're here." she cried. In the next breath she was grabbing her stomach in agony. "Ah. Oh god."

Victoria ripped her hand from Kendall's shoulder in fear her spiritual energy was somehow hurting her but that wasn't the case at all. Kendall let out another cry of pain, shutting her eyes this time while mumbling under her breath words only she could hear.

"Kenny," Toria said, slowly.

"Oh no." Jessica muttered.

"Jessica, what is it?"

Her face was a mask of worry. "It's starting."  
><strong><br>SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

Natashah ran at the next person that passed by. "Hello! Can you see me?"

"I already told you, Natashah," Tessa sighed, "they can't see you. I've cloaked you. Only those on this side can see you now."

"I don't understand what's happening," she cried, "why is this happening?"

"Because you bear the mark. There is no other way." Tessa said.

"What does the mark mean?" Natashah demanded.

"It means you'll be the world's savior."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

Tessa sighed. "Look I don't enjoy getting in the business of mortals but I've been left with no other choice. I have to protect you from the people who will abuse the power that comes from that mark."

"You're not going to tell me anything else besides this cryptic crap are you?"

Tessa shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't. Once Castiel returns you can ask him your questions seeing as he's the one that's done this to you."

"Done what?!" Natashah screamed. "Why won't you just tell me already?"

"I already told you I cannot tell you. Only Castiel can answer your questions. We'll wait for him."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"She bears the mark!" Anna yelled. "What have you done?"

Castiel avoided her gaze. "I do not know what you're speaking of."

"I saw her myself. She's practically wearing a neon sign that says possess me!" Anna snapped.

"She was recently possessed you know as well as I do that leaves her vessel more open to possession."

"Stop!" Anna ordered. "Speak the truth, brother. I do not want to but I won't hesitate to send you back to heaven while your vessel burns on earth."

Castiel glared. "You do not scare me, Anna."

"Have you forgotten your place?" she demanded. "My position in heaven is much higher than your own. I am more powerful than you. Tell me what you know."

"I know nothing."

"Very well." Anna sighed. "I guess that means you don't want the news I have on the little demon child."

Castiel froze before his eyes flashed in a way Anna didn't understand. "Samantha?"

"Yes," Anna grinned, "'_Samantha'_as you call her. Don't you want to know where she is?"

"I am already aware that she has moved on."

"Is that what Zachariah told you?" Anna chuckled. Castiel narrowed his eyes but didn't reply. "He lied to you, Castiel."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me your plans, Castiel and I will share what I know about the demon child."

The next thing Anna knew she was pinned against the wall, an angel blade digging into her throat. Castiel's eyes were inches from hers, blazing with rage.

"Tell me now or I'll send you back to heaven while your vessel burns..._sister_."

"She's alive." Anna said, slowly. "Well her body is anyway, she's in a coma...her soul is...occupied elsewhere."

"Where?!" Castiel growled.

"I think you know." Anna smiled. Castiel pushed the blade deeper into Anna's throat. "She's in hell. I'm sure torturing by now seeing as Alastiar is her mentor. Just like Dean Winchester. And how many souls did he tear into again?"

"Be silent." Castiel ordered but in the next breath his voice had returned to normal. "I require your assistance."

"My assistance?" Anna hissed. "And here I thought you were working with Zach and his black-eyed whore."

"Ruby has already reported to him. He'll be coming after me unless I gain more soldiers." Castiel insisted. "Now will you aid me or not?"

"First answer me this," Anna whispered, "Whose side are you really on? Don't play me for a fool this time. I knew you weren't being honest. You know father is gone. So which is it?"

"I know not of father's exact whereabouts but I know he is here, somewhere on this earth, hiding as one of them."

"Believe what you want. I know father is gone." Anna insisted. "You've skillfully dodged the question. I'd like an answer."

Castiel hesitated a moment, "I am with the humans."

Anna grinned. "Of course you are."

"If you help me you'll get what you want as well as what I want." Castiel countered.

"I know." she replied smoothly. "Now let's have at it, we don't have all day to rescue the demon child."

Castiel released his hold on her and put the angel blade away. Anna nodded at him and they both vanished.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

In a blink of an eye Meredith was in the Colt tunnels. She looked around in shock. _How did I get here?_

"Did it work?" a familiar voice said.

She spun around to find herself looking directly at Sam. Beside him were Piper and Chris.

"Sammy," Mer smiled.

"She's here," Chris said, "I can feel her presence."

Piper looked frantically around. "Meredith!"

"I'm right here, Pip." Mer replied. "You just can't see me. I wish you could..."

"Mer-bear,"

Meredith looked to her right and spotted Dean staring directly at her as if he could see her. Though, that was impossible, Tessa said so herself. Unless...

"Dean, can you see me?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"Please tell me you're alive."

Dean looked confused. "Uh yeah I am—I think." He patted himself quickly and gave a nod. "Yeah."

"How can you see me then?"

"Dean?" Sam said. "Are you—are you talking to her?"

"I can see her." Dean replied simply.

Piper and Sam rushed over to Dean's side. Piper was gripping Sam's arm tightly, looking like she might drop any second. Chris kept a watchful eye, worried she truly would. Her skin had paled and her eyes had gone extremely wide.

"Where is she?" Piper demanded, frantically.

"Right in front of us."

"Tell her I love her." she begged.

"I'm not a messenger—tell her yourself." Dean replied in annoyance.

"But you can talk to her." Piper insisted.

"It's only one-sided when we talk to her." Sam added. "Just tell us what she says."

"Fine." he sighed.

"I'll leave you guys alone—come get me if you need anything." Chris said.

She heard the door open and close behind her but didn't dare turn away from them. Her family stood in front of her looking so broken. Meredith hadn't really fixed anything—they were still broken. Looking at Dean now she realized saving him from hell hadn't really saved him at all. She could see the memories flicking behind his eyelids every time he blinked.

"I know what you did in hell, Dean." Meredith whispered, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Dean stared with wide eyes. "What?"

"Dean, what is it?" Piper demanded.

"What's she saying?" Sam added. "Dean?"

"How do you know 'bout that?" Dean questioned.

"Because I was there."

"What do you mean you were there?"

"Dean!" Sam snapped.

"Shut-up, Sam." Dean snapped back.

"Boys." Meredith warned in her motherly tone of voice.

"Stop it!" Piper yelled. "Dean, you said you'd tell us what she was saying!"

"I will after...I need to talk to her alone."

"Dean, what are you doing?" Mer questioned.

"No way." Sam insisted.

"Get out." Dean ordered.

"That's not fair." Piper cried. "Please, Dean, I need to talk to her!"

"And you will but not now—both of you get out."

"No!" Sam yelled. "We're not leaving, Dean! It wasn't just you who lost her—we did too."

"Either you get out of here now or I'm not telling you anything she says."

"Dean! Stop being a bitch." Mer snapped. "Why are you doing this? They'll find out about hell at some point."

"Yeah we'll it's gonna be later rather than sooner."

"It's clear they're hiding something from us." Piper interrupted.

"Hey, don't pull me into this." Mer ordered. "I can't even defend myself to you!"

"We have a right to know." Sam snapped. "We're part of this family too."

"Just go." Dean sighed.

"You're such an ass!" Piper yelled abruptly. "I can't believe you're holding the fact that you're the only one that can communicate with her above us. Wait, what am I saying? Of course you are. It's Meredith and Dean, nothing else fucking matters! It's okay to keep secrets from the rest of us."

"Piper," Mer said in disbelief. "Sweetie no."

She marched out of the room, anger sizzling inside her. Sam gave Dean a glare before following after.

"Dean, go after them." Meredith ordered.

"No."

"Dean!"

"What'd you see exactly?"

"Everything."

Dean took a deep breath running his hands over his face. He looked her straight on then, tears in his eyes though they didn't yet fall.

"I'm sorry, Meredith."

Meredith stared at him and if she could, she was sure she would cry at this sight. Apparently being a reaper meant your tears never came regardless of how badly you wanted them too. No matter, she still felt the pang of sadness strike her through the heart.

"Why are you saying sorry to me?" she whispered, already knowing the answer.

"I wasn't strong enough."

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Baby, you gotta wait." Kendall begged.

"What? What's started?" Victoria cried.

"She's having contractions, Victoria." Jessica replied.

"She's in labor?"

"Not yet."

Kendall let out a gasp before her hands gripped her legs tightly. "Oh no."

Jessica let out a breath of air. "Now she is."

"What do we do!" Toria cried, looking at Jessica.

"We can't do anything remember? We're dead."

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Victoria insisted.

"Victoria," Jessica said, harshly. "_We're dead_."

"Stop saying that! I already know!" She turned towards Kendall ignoring Jessica in her anger. "Kenny! You're gonna be okay. Just remember, breath in and out, slowly."

As if Kendall had heard her she started the familiar breathing pattern she had learned for Austin's birth. She imagined her brother holding her hand which she had nearly broke from her Colt strength. Victoria would be telling her how to breath and yelling right back at her when she would snap from the pain and all the while her mother delivering her baby and telling her what a magnificent job she was doing.

It made it easier to breathe calmly with that memory roaming around in her mind. She wished they were here now. She wouldn't deny how terrified she was, more so for her baby than herself. She was after all trapped in a cage by demons who wanted nothing more than to take her baby and turn her into a creature of darkness.

"I'm gonna figure this out." Victoria continued. "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you or Mya."

"Mya?" Jessica asked.

Toria's gaze shot to hers. "My niece. We kind of met her and discovered...it's a long story but her name is Mya—Mya Katherine Winchester."

"S.J will have a sister then." Jessica said in a strange tone. "I see."

Victoria grew uncomfortable seemingly just remembering who Jessica was to Sam and S.J; his girlfriend and her mother.

"This just got extremely awkward, um..."

Jessica glowered. "Like it already wasn't?"

Victoria wanted to smack her but she figured Kendall would not approve. Normally she would have gone with her first impulse but knowing Kenny would have been furious stopped her. She was all about love not war, except in the case of true evil of course.

"Actually I hadn't noticed until your sudden change in attitude."

"Excuse me?" she snapped back. "That's the woman my boyfriend cheated on me with."

"In case you aren't aware neither party was willing. Aiden, oh-so-crazy bitch or rather _witch_from hell, mind fucked them into well, fucking."

"Oh they were," she replied bitterly, "more than your naive mind could possibly realize."

Victoria looked at her, puzzled. She should have been offended but now she was just confused and a little frightened of the girl in front of her. Jessica's eyes were blazing with something foreign yet, interestingly enough, familiar at the same time. The look Toria was seeing couldn't be deciphered in her mind just yet. But she'd realize it soon and when she did she'd regret her decision not to smack that look right off her pretty face.

"Jessica," Toria said. "What are you—"

Kendall's scream cut her off and the sound of laughter filled the room. Both girls turned towards the door to find Meg and a few demons entering the room.

"My, my, is it that time already?" Meg smiled. "Has the whore's water broke?"

"You're the whore." Victoria hissed.

Meg sauntered over with her four sidekicks, still smiling her vicious smile. She stopped in front of the cage ignoring as Kendall cried out in pain.

"Looks like its time boys. Gather the whore and call for father, he'll be oh-so excited." Meg grinned, excitedly. "A little solider to win us the war."

"You will not lay a hand on my daughter." Kendall yelled through a ragged breath.

"Oh. That's funny. You actually think you can stop us?" Meg laughed. "You'll be dead in the ground, sweetheart."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Victoria screamed.

They pulled Kendall from cage by her arms. She let out a scream and wiggled in an attempt to escape but couldn't do much in that effort because of the state she was in. Meg followed after them.

"Gently boys, let's not harm the merchandise now."

"Let her go!" Toria ordered.

"They can't hear you." Jessica said.

"Shut-up!"

"Hugo, Marco, stay here with sleeping beauty whilst her slumber." Meg ordered. "You never know, her prince charming could arrive and wake her. We don't want that, now do we?"

Neither demon replied or moved from their new post outside of the cage. Victoria rushed to the door after the demons and her sister only to be catapulted back. She landed beside her body, inside the cage with a gasp, her vision blurred. There was a pain in her chest and all she could do was lay there gasping in shock.

"Halt," Hugo yelled suddenly. "Who goes there?"

Victoria turned to the side to see what was happening but everything was dark around her. All she could make out was an outline of some monstrous looking thing standing partly in the shadows. _That's fucking great! _She thought.

"And what are you supposed to be?"

"I am golem. I've come for ghost. Give me ghost I not harm you."

The demons laughed at this request. "We don't have a ghost you vile creature. Go back to your maker."

"Victoria!" Jessica screamed. "What is it!"

"Hello ghost. Come with me. My master seeks you."

"He can see me! Victoria, help!"

"Kill it." Hugo ordered.

There were noises which Victoria perceived as a fight, then two screeches made by the cowardly demons and it was quiet for a long moment. The finale noise came from Jessica who was crying for Victoria's help, claiming the creature; a golem as she had heard was trying to capture her. Victoria rose to her feet, clutching her chest. The pain was still there but not as sharp and her vision still dark but not as black as seconds before. Whatever had happened was fading but not quickly enough for her to help Jessica. Not that she really wanted to after her little bitch fest and Kendall having been taken.

"Ghost, come now." the golem ordered.

"Get away from me." Jessica snapped.

"Bastard." Victoria yelled, stepping forward slightly.

She could see the golem's outline turn towards her and take a step. Jessica was off to the side, near her fallen body looking frightened.

"Master seeks the pretty yellow-haired ghost." golem informed. "You both with yellow hair, you both come."

"Who is your maker?" Victoria questioned the stupid creature.

"I cannot say."

"Then I won't go anywhere with you. Return that news to your master."

"Victoria, what's going on?"

"Shh." she ordered. "At once, golem, return to your maker."

She assumed by the movement it shook its head in protest. "You will come or I take with force."

"Do you know how to capture a ghost, golem?" The golem didn't reply and she grinned smugly. "That's what I thought. Good luck to you."

This seemed to anger the golem and it marched ahead and into the cage. Victoria jumped back wishing she had a weapon, any weapon, not that she could hold it. The golem's hand shot out and went right through her. It grunted before turning to her body.

"Don't even think—"

Her words were too late as he had already flung her lifeless body over it's shoulder awkwardly. Victoria's glare tore into the golem but it simply grinned back.

"I take with force." golem repeated.

"I hope you catch on fire." Victoria spat.

This confused the golem but it shook the feeling off before turning in the direction of Jessica. Unfortunately its eyes spied another yellow-haired girl and it stopped to stare.

"No!" Jessica yelled. "Leave her alone."

"She goes too." he said. "She has the yellow hair."

Victoria shook her head and Jessica yelled out again. "Don't touch my daughter!"

The golem reached for S.J ignoring Jessica's cries of protest only to be blasted backwards by an unmistakable force. Victoria was surprised when she was flung forwards with the golem. She then realized why; her body was still in its tight grip. She must still be attached to her body! That had been why she couldn't leave to follow Kendall. She didn't understand how the golem knew to take her body exactly. The golem had hit the floor hard, grunting and not moving for a long moment.

"What a disgusting creature." a woman hissed.

Victoria looked up to find two very surprising people standing on the opposite side of the cage. A giant hole had blasted through where the force of one's power had ripped through and hit the golem. Castiel and Anna stood side by side.

"Castiel." Jessica and Victoria chorused.

If he heard them he didn't say. In fact all he did was march into the cage and kneel down beside Samantha with a pained expression on his face. Anna was another story, with a flap of her wings she was in front of the golem, Jessica and Victoria.

"Hey!" Victoria yelled. "Can you see me?"

Anna's eyes met Victoria's but just as quickly as they had they left to return to the golem.

"It would be in my best interest to stop you." she muttered. "But I won't."

"What!" Victoria and Jessica cried.

"Take them both and leave."

"But—"

"No the anti-Christ stays. You will only take them."

The golem got to its feet, still holding Victoria's body. Anna waved a hand at Jessica's body and it appeared on the golem's other shoulder. It jumped in surprise from the added weight.

"Go to you maker." Anna ordered.

"What are you doing?" Victoria demanded only to be ignored.

"Offer my assistance as an exchange."

The golem slowly nodded and was gone in a blink of an eye; both girls bodies with him. Something tugged at Victoria, like a rope tied around her heart. She tried to hold on to the place she was at in her mind's eye but she could feel herself slipping away, reaching out for her body and trying to follow. She flickered in and out, a sizzling feeling flying through her.

"Don't fight it." Anna ordered.

Victoria's icy glare met her enemy's blank look. "Why?"

"At least this way you'll still be of use," she said, "Trust me, you'll thank me someday."

Pain shot through her and she screamed before exploding in a ball of white light. Anna stared at the spot Victoria's spirit had once been.

"Why am I still here? Why didn't I explode too?"

Anna's eyes shot to the pretty blonde in the simple white dress. Jessica Moore, the mother of the first anti-Christ, Samantha Jesse Harlow Winchester.

"Because you are dead." Anna grinned. "My condolences."

"What?" she gasped. Though this news wasn't a surprise it still shocked her to hear them aloud. "I can't be—"

"You are." Anna said. "I suggest you deal with it already."

"How is Victoria not dead?" Jess demanded. "She was killed by her own weapon. What makes her different than anybody else?"

"Victoria is_ special_." Anna said. "But you already knew that."

"And what am I? Nothing? Just a waste of space human? Is that what you think, angel?"

The angel in front of her looked amused by Jessica's outburst of rage. "You're the woman who fell for the wrong Winchester boy and gave birth to the anti-Christ. That's all."

"Oh, that's all." she spat.

"Be careful." Anna warned. "That rage will eat you up inside little ghost."

"Anna," Castiel called. "It's time to go."

Anna turned, walking over to Castiel while ignoring the fact that Jessica followed behind like a lost puppy. Castiel paid her no attention just yet, his gaze on Anna. Jess felt panic and anger rise in her.

"You can't just leave me here!" Jessica roared.

Anna gave a small smirk of satisfaction. "Can't I?"

She vanished leaving only Castiel to stare at Jessica with that familiar blank look of his.

"I am truly sorry, Jessica." he informed.

"Please, I'm her mother. She needs me too." she pleaded.

Cas didn't reply right away, he picked up S.J in his arms and stared down at her sleeping face. "You're right, a child needs her mother but I'm afraid it is out of my hands."

"You're an angel."

"I am."

"Then, do something! Don't leave me here all alone."

She shut her eyes, praying for a miracle when she opened them Castiel and her daughter were gone. For a moment she didn't say anything, just stared at the spot they once were.

"Please."

But no one heard this as the room was completely empty and even if it wasn't, nobody alive would have heard anyway. Knowing this fact left Jessica standing in a heap of despair, begging for anyone to come and rescue her from this horrible fate.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Heaven.**

Adam sat anxiously awaiting the arrival of Zachariah who had summoned him once again to the prison cells. He least expected the angel to be on time but no, of course that was too much to hope for. So Adam was forced to watch them, the ones he left behind to occupy his time.

He hadn't realized that when you die, if you so choose to, you can close your eyes and witness the actions of loved ones still living or you can forget all about them and live in your respective heaven. At first Adam hadn't known he was dead, he just thought he was having a good ol' time until the memory of the crash came rushing back when he blinked his eyes for the first time. That's when the thoughts of his family, wondering if they were okay came and then he discovered he could see them but only when he thought hard enough.

So he did. His heaven was boring anyway.

Adam didn't think willingly of Aiden, ever. He didn't care to know what was happening to her. He was too disappointed, too angry at her betrayal to even think about any pleasant thoughts or memories of her.

His other siblings he watched, cheering them on when the time was right and crying with them when things went wrong which he noticed they often did. He had witnessed his eldest sister sacrifice her life for their brother and even felt the pang of jealousy that she had went through all that trouble to save Dean but not him, not Adam. It made sense though they'd known each other since birth; she'd only met Adam when he was six. He tried not to think about that too much. Instead he thought about the fact that regardless if Meredith chose Dean, he knew deep down she still loved him and he clung to that.

He tried thinking of Victoria, to see what was happening with her but no matter how hard he tried he never saw her and that scared him. Had she survived the car crash? He didn't know. Was she in her own heaven? Again, he didn't know and the damn angels wouldn't tell him which infuriated him to no end.

Wings flapped and without even opening his eyes Adam knew it was the angel that had summoned him here.

"You're late." Zachariah didn't reply. "It's human decency to be on time when you summon someone you know."

"Human decency?" he laughed. "I'm an angel or have you forgotten already, boy?"

"What do you want?"

"We have a proposition for you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Zachariah smiled. "You get to live again."

Adam's eyes snapped open and he stared at the angel. "That's quite the proposition."

"It is indeed."

"Now tell me angel, what's in it for you?"

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

"Dean." Meredith said, shocked.

"I broke, Mer." he replied.

"Stop." she ordered. "I was there. I already know."

"But—"

"Dean, I understand." she assured. "I was in hell, remember?"

"Yeah but you didn't break."

"You were there longer."

"Doesn't change anything. I should have been strong enough."

"A person can only take so much. I know what being there does to someone emotionally and mentally." Meredith informed. "But I got you out, you're safe now little brother. You have nothing to worry about."

Dean shook his head in disagreement. "Forty years, Mer. I was there for forty years and the last year, I tore into those souls like nothing and you know what, I liked it."

Meredith wanted nothing more than to give her brother a hug and comfort him. Being dead has its cons; one of them being you can't hold those you love in your arms. Her brow furrowed as she stared at her broken little brother, she wanted to fix him anyway she knew how.

"I know and it's okay Dean. Everything's going to be okay, you'll be okay and we'll both be in time. I promise."

Dean was suddenly enraged. "No I won't." he yelled at her. "You didn't get off the rack! You have no idea what it felt like, you don't know—you're dead, not even, you're _death_ because of me. How is any of this okay? How will anything ever be okay again? Tell me, Meredith. How?"

The door opened to reveal Sam and Piper standing in the archway staring at Dean with worried eyes. Chris was behind them with a curious expression.

"What's going on?" Piper whispered.

**SPN SPN Chantel Royal SPN SPN**

**Heaven**

Adam jumped to his feet. "Hell no, I'm not doing that."

"We have ways to persuade you."

"Why don't you stop wasting my time and get out of my face?"

"But you're forgetting you have nothing but time." Zach snapped.

"Leave me to my heaven."

"You have isolated yourself from your own heaven watching the picture show behind your eyelids. What's the point to your heaven?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Go screw yourself."

"Perhaps you're still hoping for a glimpse of the frisky little blonde..."

Adam glared. "Don't talk about her unless you're telling me what happened."

"You want to know what happened to her?"

"Yes." he snapped.

"Well here, allow me to show you."

Zach whistled and the next thing Adam knew Victoria was standing in front of him with a disoriented look on her pretty and abnormally pale face. Adam was bewildered for a moment before the anger festered inside him.

"Let her go!" Adam yelled.

Zachariah grinned. "You have no say in the matter."

"Adam?" Victoria said with a look of awe.

"Let her go now!" Adam roared. "Or I'll—"

"Or you'll what?" the angel scoffed. "You're on my playing field, remember? I make the rules, not you."

Adam clenched his jaw. "Just don't hurt her," he paused adding gently, "please."

"Please?" Zach laughed.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Victoria demanded, angrily.

The angel turned to her with the biggest grin to which Victoria replied with a deathly glare.

"Well little Colt, hate to break it to you but you're dead—for real this time and this is heaven's prison." Zachariah informed. Victoria's eyes widened. "Welcome home." he paused looking in thought, "at least for now."

With a wave of Zachariah's hand two angels marched over and grabbed a hold of her arms. Victoria tried to fend them off but they were just too strong.

"Get off me angel dick!" Victoria cried, frantically. "Adam!"

"Vicki, everything's going to be okay," Adam assured, "I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, boy. Take her away." Zachariah ordered.

The angels dragged a screaming Victoria away. Adam rushed forward reaching out for her.

"No!"

"Adam!" she replied helplessly.

Zachariah held Adam back as he watched Victoria disappear down the hallway of heaven's prison.

The angel leaned in whispering, "I warned you didn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? (Non-hateful PLEASE—only constructive criticism) Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Ideas? Advice? Opinions?<strong>

**Yell at me for taking so long to update when I've had this sitting in my folder for like months and for continuing on dragging this god damn story out? **

**SOORRRRRYYYYYY.**

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: OPTIONAL OBVIOUSLY! <strong>

1. Poor Kenny?

2. Ohhh mysterious, what's Cas up to and what does it have to do with Natashah?

3. What about Anna? She's acting too helpful huh? Then again she let Toria and Jess's body be kidnapped by the golem who clearly is working for Zach or...hmmm a third party maybe? Can you believe her?

4. Reunited and it feels so good! Well what did you think about Dean being able to see Meredith?

5. The baby is coming, the baby is coming! Anyone worried about Kenny after hearing Meg's statement? Hey guys, I answered your prayers, Castiel to the rescue. TORIA EXPLODED! Did anyone freak out at that part? Anyone feel anything for Jess? Poor thing, right? Maybe not…

6. Oh my, did I read that write? Heaven! Adam! AHH! Did anyone do that or something similar at least? Adam didn't know Mer tried to save him! Anyone's heart break at that scene, I was hoping for that effect.

7. Dean & Mer's last scene. Thoughts?

8. Oh dear, Victoria is locked in heaven's prison (that's a weird concept right? Lol, oh well. Be open to new things, it's only fictional). What do you guys think will happen with that? What do you think Zach wanted in return for bringing Adam back that was terrible enough that he refused to live again?


End file.
